Cry Me a Sea of Stars
by AAJ Edward
Summary: The order was issued only months before our trouble came. It was just the four of us before that... Naruto, Shika, Sasuke, and I. Things just went down hill after that. Because when you're alone in space, no one can hear you screaming...Not even the stars
1. The Last Shanty

Alright peeps! This story will be somewhere around 20 chaps long! I plan on dragging this one out as detail work and excersise for actually describing things and such. Everything will be explained in time so be patient and don't ask questions that WILL be answered in later chapters. If something confuses you, however, please feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto... sad isn't it?

* * *

Cry Me A Sea Of Stars

"Merchant and pirate were for a long period one and the same person. Even today mercantile morality is really nothing but a refinement of piratical morality."

Friedrich Nietzche

"Where there is a sea there are pirates" 

A Greek Proverb

A sailor once came to me and said, "I know of a heart ache and a beauty that will rip the soul and heart inside you apart, that will make you sob because of the sadness and hope it holds, will make you want nothing more than to stay within that endless expanse and float aimlessly forever. It's called space, the last great sea in the entire world of being." I remember that being the first thing that led me to this vast nothingness that draws men like the Sirens of old used to sing sailors to their deaths among the rocks. Nothing else has managed to captivate my heart like the black, deep blues of the space surrounding me as the ship I helped crew sailed soundlessly through the silent universe. The only light to guide us being the light from the stars.

Sasuke was the first person to take me up. I had lived peacefully with my sister and brother, one of the few families that had remained on the planet called Earth. It had been mainly abandoned from the old years of cities and industrialization. The new planets were much the same, most polluted and dying while others thrived due to their lack of industry. Earth only recently returned to its full glory of wilderness, but still nothing draws me like the freedom of the open sky and the different world beyond the clouds and atmosphere. It's at these times that I realize that I'm a free man. The government wants to take all that away, however.

For years my kind has been tolerated due to the ease of travel and trading goods seeing as we'd take any job we could. But there were still those that enjoyed trouble. Now the local ships and crews are being ordered to surrender, find a new line of work and disappear or be hung. That was the last thing we were going to do. So instead of staying as honorable as we could, we took a vote and became what the wanted us to be. We became what they THOUGHT the word pirate meant. For them it was a curse, a bad word outlawed from society. But for us it was a life style, a way of living. We were once honorable men, but now we sail the stars in a ship called the_ Isolde _running from the law, taking what we can and giving very little in return. Now our time was running out.

I walked up onto the bridge where my captain stood, shoulders squared, hands clasped behind him in a dignified pose. Staring down the ship approaching us, He didn't notice as I walked up to him. He'd ordered all crew off. He wanted to go down with the ship just like any captain would. And I, being the loyal fool I am, refused to leave my captain's side.

"Captain..." I greeted, stepping up beside him, making sure to stay at least an inch behind him like I'd done for so many years. He didn't look over at me.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" He voiced, his gaze trailing over the vastness surrounding the vessle we'd called home.

"Captain?" He finally turned to me with a small, saddened smiled.

"The stars, Gaara. Aren't they beautiful?" I blinked and then followed his gaze back out to the place called space.

"Yes, sir... they are."

"Drop the formalities, Gaara... I'm not your captain anymore... just an old friend." He chided softly, his gaze never leaving the stars. I couldn't. I would be showing disrespect even if he had asked me to. I had so much respect and loyalty to this one man, this man the law called a thief, a murderer, and dishonorable man. I knew the true man, the man that held his crew so highly that he'd die for them. And here he would die without ever knowing just how much blind trust we all put in him.

"I'm sorry, sir... I can't do that." was my weak reply. Again he smiled sadly.

"I expected that. But what I don't know is why?" I kept my eyes cast out at the sea of stars before us. I didn't dare look at him, I couldn't. To see the hurt and defeat in his eyes would be enough to make me give up.

"You don't know how much we all respect you... do you, sir?" I glanced at him but quickly looked back to the stars. They were quiet as always, ready to listen to my worries and troubles. "I won't ever see you as a friend, Sasuke... you'll always be my captain. You'll always be the man that saved my life in a way no one would ever dare. You took a chance on me. You gave me something to look forward to, something to get up for in the morning. You showed me freedom. Sasuke... you're not just my friend, not just my captain... you're my family. And I'll never look at you any other way." Silence followed, not heavy and suffocating, but calm and relaxing. I let my thoughts drift back to memories on board the ship. My focus left the stars and drifted to the pilot's chair. I smiled slightly, one corner of my mouth drawing up ever so slightly.

Naruto had sat in that chair many a time with his legs over the top and his head falling off the seat. He'd tried an entire day of piloting like that. He'd always been one to brighten up the room and give a little light to those with none. Just his smile could brighten up your day. The boy may not have been the brightest in some areas, but he was a genius in his own way. My gaze then drifted to the gunner's chair.

Shikamaru had always had a thing about keeping space an organized mess as he called it. We'd told him to clean it up countless times and each time he'd tell us he'd get to it eventually. Now it was clean, spotless and it seemed wrong. He'd cleaned it the last time he'd sat there, knowing we'd need the extra space.

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and I realized I was crying silently. Looking at the calloused hand and then at the person it belonged to I sealed my own doom. Sasuke met my gaze calmly and squeezed my shoulder once in a comforting gesture.

"It'll get better one day... We'll sail together under the same flag again one day soon... Once again... someday soon." I swallowed my guilt and nodded.

"I know, sir... I just hope that day comes sooner than we think."

((A year earlier...))

"Are we there yet?" A some what gravelly, energetic voice called over the roar of the nearly dead engine called. Looking over at the crazy haired blond I cracked a small smile.

"Naruto... you're the one piloting the ship. You'll be the first one to know if we've reached our destination." Sasuke growled as he walked onto the bridge. As he passed the gunner's chair, he lightly smacked Shikamaru upside the head, waking the poor weapons specialist from his peaceful dreaming.

"Get up ya slacker." Once again came the good humored growl. I went back to the controls before me and checked our radar. Our pilot was the best, but Naruto had a thing for getting side tracked and forgetting to check such things as the fuel gage and the radar. Our last mechanic had left so I was now on engine watch. Another loud boom issued and I flinched.

"Sir... we really do need to get a new engine." I finally voiced.

"Yeah! We don't replace that thing soon I'm outta here! It ain't gonna fall out of the sky with me in it!" Shikamaru added, grumbling as he sat up and strapped himself in.

"What are you talking ab out? The engine's fine!" Naruto said as we started to ready for landing and possibly crashing. Another loud bang and the ship dropped out from underneath us.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed, grabbing the controls of the plane ands quickly turning the auto pilot off. "hold on! We're going down!"

"Again!?! Shikamaru! Was it yours or Gaara's turn to check up on the engine?" Sasuke called, from where he'd taken refuge. I flinched.

"My job, sir. When I checked we were fine for the last few leagues until we could get to repair shop. Apparently we ran out of oil just now." I added, checking the oil gage. It was at flat out empty.

"WHAT!?! but I just checked that yesterday!" Shikamaru yelped.

"well then we have a leak!"

"WOULD EVERYBODY SHOT UP!?! I'M PILOTING HERE! OR DID YOU NOT NOTICE THE FACT THAT WE'RE FALLING OUT OF THE FRICKING SKY!?!" Naruto yelled over our voices, even managing to drown out Sasuke's scoldings. Everyone went silent and just stared slightly shocked at Naruto. He didn't often raise his voice like that. I glanced at the captain and he shrugged. Shaking my head I went back to the radar.

"Um... Naruto..."

"Little busy!"

"Naruto..."

"Not now, Gaara!"

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT!?!"

"The steering cables snapped!" He stopped and blinked.

"well that explains a lot... wait.. WHAT!?!" Naruto, finally having grasped what I'd just told him, jumped up and proceeded to run around the bridge flailing his arms and screaming, "We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!"

Sasuke stood up and quickly restrained the blond. He growled and looked around the room for somewhere to tie him up to keep him out of the way. He found one. Quickly binding Naruto up in a corner, making sure the pilot was tied to a chair as well, he turned to us.

"Gaara, get as much control as you can over this boat! Shikamaru! Go check the engine!" He said before slipping over to the com and typing in coordinates and codes to get to the closest landing bay.

The pilot's area was slightly messy but not nearly as unorganized as Shikamaru's. The steering was sticky with what ever Naruto was always chewing on. He and his addiction to sweets. Of course I had to be the one to replace him at this exact second. I pulled back and instead of leveling up, the ship just took a nose dive. I pushed the control back into the previous position and we leveled out ever so slightly. Steering cables. Lovely. Putting it on auto pilot, I managed to crawl beneath the desk and found the cables. They weren't just snapped... they were frayed and ruined.

"WHA THE HELL HAS A RODENT ONBOARD!?!" the first thing I'd noticed had been the rat sized droppings nearby the cables.

"You're kidding, right/" Sasuke called in disbelief.

"HA! If I was I wouldn't be down here right now!" I called back, already working on twining the cables back together. After finishing, I looked around me.

"I need tape... Hey Shikamaru! Where's the duck tape!?!"

"Um... it's... let me check..." I could hear him shuffling around the control desk, nearly stepping on me once or twice in his hurry to help. I heard thunder and knew we were close t the ground.

"I need that tape!" I called back. A hand suddenly appeared, thrusting a roll of silver tape at me. I grabbed it and began to tape the wires in place.

"Thank you!" I hurried back up into the pilot's chair and switched back to manual. We made a safe landing to say the least. Or at least, a safe landing for skidding across the runway and spinning for a good half mile on the ground. But we didn't blow up which was the big plus.

Stepping off the ship and onto the docking bay ground was like walking away from home. I didn't worry, as always I'd be back on the ship soon enough. Glancing around at my surroundings I noticed we were on Earth. My breath hitched in my throat. The rest of the crew just filed out past me. Naruto nudged me lightly as he passed and smiled at me, the rain soaking his hair and glistening in the faint light.

"You ok?" He asked. I blinked and then looked around me once more before nodding.

"Yeah... I just wasn't expecting to be back here so soon." this earned a laugh from Naruto.

"I know what you mean! It's so nice to be home! Well... slightly home." He said with his crooked grin. Naruto, like myself, was from Earth. Out of all the planets Earth was the only one that had seasons with noticeable changes, making it the most beautiful planet out there. And I used to call it home.

"Hey! You two! Stop acting like Shikamaru and go get supplies!" Sasuke's voice called over, catching our attention. I nodded.

"yes, sir."

"Can I come to, Gaara! Please!!!!!" Naruto whined. Of course i was expecting this but it was also about time the twerp learned how to get supplies. I glanced over at the captain for permission and he just waved us away. I nodded.

"YES! So where we going first?" the blond pilot asked, jumping up and down a few times before trotting beside me.

"A local mechanic... we need to get that engine fixed." He nodded and fell silent. I glanced at him. He wasn't normally this quiet so something had to be on his mind.

"Hey Gaara... somethings on Sasuke's mind... isn't there..." This took me by surprise. So he was as perceptive as I thought.

"Yes... the captain has a lot on his mind." there was a bit more silence before Naruto spoke again.

"but why? What's bad enough to make him lose sleep?" I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" Of course Naruto would know if Sasuke was sleeping or not. His room was beside the captain's. The walls in the ship were paper thin so it was easy to tell if some one was awake or not. Naruto stopped a few steps ahead of me and looked back.

"He hasn't been sleeping. He just sits by his window most the night and thinks."

"How do you know he's by the window?"

"I can hear him whisper about the stars." That would make sense. I sighed and walked over to Naruto. He blinked back his confusion and watched me, waiting silently for my reply.

"I'll look into it and see what's bothering him. For now don't worry about it. One person losing sleep is enough. Alright?" I gave him a half smile to reassure him and it worked. He smiled back and nodded.

"Okay!"

"Go away!" A woman's voice caught my attention and I looked over towards the source. I stopped and Naruto noticed I wasn't following.

"What's wro-' he was cut off as a man spoke.

"But Sakura! Please! I only mean the best an-"

"No! Go away Lee!" the woman, Sakura as I guessed, was nearly as tall as Naruto of which I found amusing. Her green eyes glared out from behind a halo of bubble gum pink hair. I don't know about other people, but that was frightening enough, her attitude and the growl she just issued only sealed the deal. The man, however, was some one I could easily ignore.

His perfectly cropped black hair fell into again perfectly round black eyes. If that wasn't enough, his eye brows were bushy and his eyelashes were easily seen. It the gag factor all over again. The two seemed to know each other and it was most likely a lover's spat. Just my luck, the girl had to spot us. I turned back to Naruto and nudged him forward.

"Keep moving... let's go." I said, urging him on.

"huh? Wha? What's with the sudden urge to get going?" He asked, finally budging and trotting beside me as I quickened my pace.

"civilian spotted us..." His lips formed a silent "oh" and he fell once again into silence, this time focused on not drawing attention.

Walking into the mechanic shop was like walking into a wall of oil and the smell of well cared for mechanical joints and the faint hint of gas tinged the smell of hard work. The place was an organized mess. I stopped. Great, now i was thinking like Shikamaru. I walked over to the main desk and waited. Some one popped up from behind the glass and smiled, wiping the grease from their hands. A cigarette hung in the corner of her mouth and her amber eyes glowed with energy.

'Hi ya! Vhat can I do for you boys, ne?" She asked in a slight accent. Tugging her overalls up higher on her hips and slipping on a pair of semi clean gloves, she leaned on the counter.

"We need a mechanic to take a look at our ship's engine." Naruto piped up, bouncing over from one of the many shelves of junk and spare parts.

"Okie dokie! Vhat seems to be ze problem?"

"It cut out on us just recently. It's been dying on and off for a bout a week now. This is the first time we've been able to look for maintenance." Naruto seemed to be doing fine so I let him take over the talking while I mentally prepared for the soon to be hole in my wallet that this would cause.

"I see... I'll send some one over to look at it some time around noon tomorrow. If you vould, may I have ze dock number so as I can find it?" After giving her the information she needed, we left the shop behind for the fresh air of the small town.

The market square was alive and busy. I glanced around, searching for that pink haired fright and found no sign of her. I relaxed. That was, until some one tapped my shoulder from behind. Spinning around quickly, I came face to face with, you guessed, the woman I'd hoped we wouldn't run into.

"Hi! You must be the crew that just docked! Gotta say! I've never seen an entrance like that! Did you cut your engine just for that or was that unintentional?" she asked, speaking in what seemed a mile a minute. Naruto beamed at her.

"Nope! The engine just finally gave out on us! And happened to take all steering with her!" He added with a small laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"It looks like you've got everything under control her... I'm gonna go check on the captain." I muttered to Naruto. He nodded. I left the two to their talking and made my way back to the ship. The rain was once again coming down heavier and my trench coat was amazingly soaked through from only and hour in the rain. Lightning flashed and a rumble of thunder followed soon after. I quickened my pace against the slight breeze that had picked up and finally reached the darkened ship.

Night was falling and I knew Naruto would be there soon. I stepping onto the walk way into the ship and shook my head to rid of as much water as I could before continuing inside. I found Shikamaru asleep in his room and Sasuke was on the bridge, gazing out at the storm. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Captain..." He jumped slightly and looked over at me.

"Oh... Gaara. It's you. I didn't hear you coming. How'd it go?"

"fine sir. They'll be sending some one over at noon tomorrow. Naruto will be back shortly, I let him go wander on his own for a while." Sasuke just nodded and went back to gazing out the window.

"Good... the boy needs a bit of freedom." I waited in silence again for a few minutes, wondering if the captain would voice any of his worries. When he didn't I decided the blunt approach was best.

"Sir... is something bothering you?" He glanced at me and frowned.

"Slightly... I haven't heard any news of the government ships recently and Itachi's recently lost contact... I'm worried." He answered quietly. I glanced at the com and then back at the captain before looking out the window at the lightning.

"The crew and I are always here to listen, sir..." I said before turning and leaving the bridge, on my way to my own room. I passed a thoroughly drenched Naruto on my way. He gave me a smile and I nodded in return before disappearing into my clean bunk.

* * *

That's the first chapter! Please no flames! Constructive critisism is welcome! ((Yes I know I suck at spelling)) Also! I need pairings! Anything is open! I'll right yaoi and normal! so boyXboy pairings or GirlXboy pairings. I'm terrible at any other pairing sadly... otherwise I'd throw it in... TT please let me know who you think should end up with who in your reviews! 


	2. Yo, Heave, Ho!

I am so back! And with the second chapiter!!!!!! YAYZ!!!!! yes... i'm hyper. Well here's the newest installment!!!! squee

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, NOT own Naruto

* * *

"May the wind always be on your back and the sun upon your face and may the winds of destiny carry you aloft to dance with the stars." -Johnny Depp 

"They stick you with those names, those labels -- 'rebel' or whatever; whatever they like to use. Because they need a label; they need a name. They need something to put the price tag on the back of." - Johnny Depp

My room was smaller than the rest. I liked it that way. It was easier to keep clean, and felt more like home. I liked simple, I liked the plain feeling of the room. It was comforting. I could hear the drumming rain through the hull of the ship as I lay down to try and sleep. I knew it was a hopeless cause. I never slept, not really anyway. I felt too exposed, too weak when I slept. If I'd been thinking straight, I would have gone and found something worth while to pass time. But of course, I wasn't thinking straight. I was too worried about the captain. Something was obviously bothering him. I know he told me what it was before, but I found it hard to believe that was just it. This had Itachi written all over it.

I sighed heavily and rolled over onto my side. The blank wall greeted me. I blinked, the only thing even reflecting my pale green/blue eyes, was the small shard of glass from a mirror I had. I'd taken it from my home after my parents had been murdered. My siblings had managed to flee before the house was burnt to the ground. That was my doing. I know they blamed me, I know they did. If I hadn't been born the way I was, we'd still have both of our parents. They'd still be alive. But no... I was born the freak of our home. I was born the disgrace.

Many people from my past wouldn't blink if you told them I was a pirate. They'd reply with a simple, "I'd expect nothing less from the son of Karura. Especially after she married that monster of a husband." I blinked back the tears at the memories of my child hood, and stared at the small piece of glass. Within it, it was obvious I took after my father. Vibrant red hair fell in a messy, tousled way into my eyes, covering the black that just naturally took outline around said eyes. I also had the unfortunate fate of gaining my father's feared temperament. I, however, worked to control it where as he never made any effort.

Once again, I rolled over onto my other side, and let a tear roll down my nose and fall to my lips. The world was so quiet. I closed my eyes and let myself wander off into my own thoughts. My past haunting almost every one of those thoughts. If you want me to go into my past story you'll never get an answer. I prefer to just say I was a social outcast and a failure, and leave it at that. It makes things so... simple. And as I said before, I prefer simplicity. But sadly, life isn't simple.

I came back to the real world when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I wondered over how I could have managed to fall asleep. I must have lulled myself to sleep with my thoughts and the rain still drumming against the ship's hull. Glancing up at the person that invaded my room, I found the black eyes of Shikamaru staring back at me. I grunted groggily and he smirked.

"Captain says he needs you on the bridge." He said before walking out of my darkened room. Heaving a sigh of annoyance, I got up and stretched, standing on the cold floor. The trek to the bridge was short enough, so I knew I could take the walk slowly and still wake up enough in time to think properly.

"Captain..." I said, stifling a yawn. I knew the entire crew was looking at me slightly relieved. When you live in a ship that has seemingly paper thin walls between bunks, you get used to knowing everyone's sleeping patterns.

"Good to know you do still sleep..." Sasuke said with a laugh. I just sighed and walked over to where the three were grouped.

"You needed me?"

"Yes actually... we made contact with Itachi. I was wondering if you and Shikamaru would make a trip down to docking bay fourteen to see what he wants..." the smile on his face was so relieved, I agreed. I hated Itachi, but for the captain I would put aside the hate for his brother and do as asked. I was as loyal as a love sick puppy dog. Disgusting... I know. But I owed that man a lot.

The rain was only coming down in a slight drizzle now, and the chill wind had died down to near perfect stillness. I looked over my black-clad shoulder at Shikamaru and sighed as I noticed him lagging behind. I slowed my pace and waited for him to catch up.

"You alright?" He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Yeah... just sleep deprived. Believe it or not, I don't sleep well. Too many dreams... too many memories." I blinked, looking back ahead of me. Sounded strangely familiar.

"I can understand that... where were you born?" I asked, trying to keep him awake.

"I was born on the newly terra-formed Pluto. It wasn't much different from Earth... just the seasons were less noticeable. How about you?" I glanced at him, slightly surprised that I hadn't expected him to ask. I never did talk about my past so he had a right to be curious.

"I was born close to here... here on Earth." Shikamaru blinked back his surprise.

"Really? So you and Naruto are both home world children then, eh?"

"I guess you could call us that... yes." I stopped and took a look around at the surroundings, counting the dock numbers. "We're here..." I stated, walking over to a ship docked nearby. A man waited outside of it, a cutlass in hand. His white eyes were hidden by his long brown hair. In a way, his silence and eyes were enough to make me uncomfortable, but the thought that this man worked for Itachi just made me want to rid myself of the contents of my stomach. No, I didn't hate Itachi... I despised him. I approached the lone figure as he eyed me wearily.

"I'm here on orders of Captain Sasuke of the _Isolde_... I wish to speak with Itachi..." the man looked the two of us over before stepping aside and allowing us entrance, him following behind to make sure we didn't wander.

"Captain... your brother's toadies are here..." I couldn't help but growl at the man. Itachi turned away from the book he held and smiled in greeting, his black eyes shining with hidden emotions no one would be able to put a finger on save for him. In truth, he and his younger brother looked much the same with their skin and black hair.

"Gaara... I wasn't expecting my brother to send his dear, loyal first mate. How are you..?" I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. The tone in his voice was mocking, not just me, but his own brother.

"I'm fine without your mockery." Itachi just smirked before looking over at Shikamaru.

"I'm surprised he got you up to come here... scared of me now Gaara?"

"Spare me the lecture. The day I'm scared of you is the day gravity takes a full hold on the universe." this got a reaction out of him. He frowned. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Funny... So my brother sent cronies to do his dirty work, or is he avoiding me?" The question was directed at poor Shikamaru, who just shrugged.

"Don't ask me.. he's the second in command." He nodded towards me. Itachi's frown only deepened. He'd have to talk to me. This was one of the many reasons we didn't get along well. We preferred to shoot insults and challenge one another instead of get along, like the rest of the crew thought was better. Normally challenging someone was Naruto's thing, but I could sink that low just to get under Itachi's skin and make him crawl. Like I said... I didn't hate the guy... I despised him. It's simple enough to remember.

"What's with the attitude? You're not normally this ready to bite some one's head off..." Shikamaru whispered to me, nudging my side slightly. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes and replied, quietly but still loud enough to get Itachi's attention. Yes, I was evil.

"Why? Have you looked at the guy recently!?!"

"What was that!?!" Itachi growled, immediately ready to kill me. I smirked once again.

"Simple... You. Look. Like. A. Toad. Any questions?" I added sickly sweet. Itachi twitched. Being used to our arguments, I noticed the look he gave his crew members.

"Kill him... and the slob as well." Shikamaru gave me an annoyed look and I just shrugged, pulling the cutlass at my side out of its sheath. In this day and age, light weapons or weapons of pure energy were available, but pirates had a certain fondness of the feel of the classic sword. The malicious smirk that appeared on Neji's face was enough to make you want to crawl out of your skin and hide in the smallest corner possible. And of course shark boy had to get involved as well.

Itachi's first mate went by the name of Kisame. He was one of the native races to the planet of Neptune. Yes, Neptune, as we found it, had an atmosphere and a large ocean... that ocean covering the entire planet. It was sheer dumb luck we even found out about this. A shuttle we'd sent from Earth years before hand had found it's way to the bottom of said ocean where we found Kisame's kind. It only gets weirder from there so I'll save you the details.

I saw Shikamaru arm himself out of the corner of my eye. Taking a step back, I braced for the attack when I felt some one set a hand on my shoulder.

"Gaara... Why must you always cause trouble for my brother?" I froze and hung my head slightly. I wasn't doing so because the trouble we could have gotten into, no I loved a good fight, but for the fact that Sasuke had shown up due to lack of trust.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said quietly before sheathing my cutlass and stepping back to stand slightly behind my captain. It was out of respect, give me a break! You think I'm gonna run from a fight? HA! Shikamaru did the same, slipping over beside me and hanging his head. I could feel the glare he was sending me as it burned into my back.

"Please forgive him, Itachi. He has his reasons." I wanted to gag at how sickly sweet Sasuke was talking to his brother. It was just wrong. His brother was always talking dirty behind his back. If Sasuke were to find out, I could guarantee blood shed. To everyone else the two Uchiha's seemed like the perfect siblings. They appeared close and caring for the other. In reality they walked a fine line. One wrong step and they would snap, trying to murder the other. It was obvious to those that would take the time to look close enough. I'd found out by accident.

I'd walked in on one of their arguments and to say the least, they were already at each others throats. I left the room immediately after that. They still, amazingly, don't know about it.

"Forgive him? My dear brother... your puppy is nothing but a demon!" Itachi scoffed. I glared up at him, lunging forward. Sasuke was faster. An arm wrapped around my waist and another on the back of my jacket, restraining me.

"Gaara that's enough!" I pulled to a halt and looked back at Sasuke, for once meeting his glare. "Pull back..." Grunting in reply, I stepped back and allowed Sasuke to take over. Folding my arms across my chest, I met Neji's stare, daring him to say anything. The coward didn't speak. Instead he turned his head away and looked over at his captain. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the smug grin on my face.

"What is it you wanted dear brother?" Sasuke asked, turning to face Itachi once more. The older frowned and sniffed in disdain.

"I'm not quite sure I should tell you anymore." His voice was beginning to get on my nerves. And was it just me or did I see him glance at me with his all too chilling glare. I could have sworn the air in the ship had dropped a good three degrees. This brought me out of my good mood. Something was wrong, and the tension was palpable. Sasuke sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Fine then... we'll leave. Thank you for once again wasting my time." He muttered before turning to us. "Shikamaru... Gaara... come."

"B.L.O.O.D. Has decided they're going to show their ugly faces once again." Itachi's voice interrupted, stopping us in our tracks. "Just thought you'd like to know, little brother. Can't have you dying on me, now can I? What would mother and father think?" His smirk had returned. I glanced at Sasuke after studying Itachi's sudden change in mood. The raven haired captain had stopped ahead of me by a few inches. A frown adorned his features and his brow was furrowed.

B.L.O.O.D., or in other words Broken Law Order Of Death, was a rebel group of pirates. They didn't follow any sort of code or any kind of order. They thrived in chaos. They lived for the kill. Each member had his own bloody past, each painting the canvas a different shade of red. A sailor unlucky enough to run into them was as good as dead. Any town that was attacked, fared worse. Life was not kind to those targeted by the rebel group.

Hearing news of their regrouping was enough to send a wake up call to reality. And it hit like a rock. Now not only were we watching for government ships, but also a rogue crew. Life just kept getting better and better. I wish.

"I'll keep that in mind, Itachi. Until we meet again." Sasuke replied, nodding and then leaving. Shikamaru followed closely behind, leaving me alone to my thoughts as I brought up the rear. It was silent for a while as we made the slow walk back to the ship. It was a heavy silence, burdened with worry and impending trouble.

"Sasuke... you don't think he was lying... do you?" Shikamaru finally asked, breaking the silence. I glanced up at Sasuke and waited silently for his reply.

"No, I don't think he was. Gaara." I looked up slightly startled that he'd already called me over. I was expecting to be scolded for my previous behavior but got worse.

"Why did you attempt to kill my brother?" I hung my head and let my steps slow once again.

"Sir... I know how distant you two really are." I finally answered.

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Why did you attack him?" Yup, life hated me. There was no way I would be able to squirm my way out of this one. I was trapped.

"I don't think it right to sit back and allow some one to insult your commanding officer." Sasuke looked over at me slightly and a rare smile graced his face.

"You did good. I don't think I've ever seen Itachi that pale before. Keep it up." He said, picking up his pace and walking ahead. I stopped and stared after him, shocked.

"What's up with him?... What a drag..." Shikamaru's tired voice sounded beside me. All I could manage was to shake my head. The brunette sighed and continued on his way, and once again I was left to my thoughts.

"Gaara?" I froze. That voice was all too familiar and sent chills up and down my spine. Turning to face who it was, I was met with a pair of familiar black eyes. Blond hair fell into the tanned skin of her face. She was... she was smiling?

"It is you! Kankuro! Come see who I found!" she called over her shoulder. I just blinked as I looked at the adult version of my sister.

"Temari?" I croaked out, finally finding my voice. She turned to look at me and smiled once again.

"Been a long time there, bro."

"You called- Holy shit! Is that Gaara!" I flinched. The voice was still echoing in my now wounded ear drum.

"Kankuro! Knock it off! Can't you see the poor boy's still trying to grasp what's going on!?!" Temari screeched, her hand coming into contact with Kankuro's dusty brown hair. He flinched and rubbed at the back of his head, wincing slightly.

"Sorry about that." He muttered before turning to look at me.

"What are you doing here!?! We thought you would have a good job and a family by now!" Temari said, half joking as she grabbed me, putting me into a head lock.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a sailor now." I growled, struggling to get out of her iron like grip. She released me and I stumbled back a few steps. She tilted her head to the side.

"Really?" I snorted.

"Yes really... where the hell did you two disappear to? Do you have any idea how horrid life with foster parents is!?!" I hissed out. Kankuro seemed to get a laugh out of this.

"What's so funny?' I growled dangerously. He shut up.

"Nothing."

"We hopped on board a train and got off when they finally got sick of us." Temari replied. "We landed here. Been thieving ever since!" Kankuro shot her a glare.

"Why are you telling him that!?! He could be a cop for all we know!" I gave him a flat look and laughed once.

"Do I look like some one that'd work for the government? Please."

"Then what are you doing?" My brother challenged. I hesitated to answer.

"Pirating..." my siblings both allowed their smiles to turn to frowns and switched glances.

"So... you're in the... killing business still?" I knew this was coming. We hadn't seen each other in years and already the conversation was turning awkward, back to our life styles being my fault. I had the sudden urge to run. I needed to run, but as always, I didn't listen to it. Instead I just continued to dig myself a hole.

"I was never in the killing business."

"Really? Then what do you call that number you did on da-"

"KANKURO!" Temari yelled, silencing the middle child. I just looked away. She looked between the two of us and sighed. "Look Gaara... we don't hold mom's death against you anymore. And I'd never held dad's death against you either. So can we just... start over?"

I looked at the ground in thought for a moment as I mentally ran over the sincerity of her words. Looking up and meeting her gaze I sighed.

"Somethings can't be forgiven but they can be resolved. I have to return to the ship. I wish you two luck in your lives. Good bye..." I whispered, turning and leaving. I never looked back at them even when Temari called after me. I kept walking. I walked away from my only living family. I walked away from my past that day. I was running, just like I'd always done. And I never did plan on looking back.

I arrived back at the ship shortly after my encounter with my siblings. I was beginning to feel the effects of guilt taking shape in the back of my mind, messing with my thoughts and twisting everything around. It was not my day.

The ship was deadly quiet, making me wonder as to everyone's whereabouts. I walked into the small dining area we had and found the three sitting down at the table, faces creased with worry. Even Naruto's optimistic life was nonexistent at the moment. This did not bode well. If something was bad enough to falter Naruto's optimistic outlook even if for a second it was close to life threateningly worrisome.

"Did I miss something?" I finally asked, finding my voice and forming a sensible sentence in my head. Naruto looked up at me for a brief second before he glanced back at his hands folded in his orange clad lap.

"Sit down, Gaara..." Sasuke spoke up, his gaze never leaving the pale face of Shikamaru. I didn't have to be told twice. Quickly assessing the different reactions to what ever it was that had shaken the crew up, I took my seat beside the blond. Sasuke had spoken evenly and calmly, hive voice never betraying him. Naruto had spoken with a quivering voice, but seemed rather calm over the ordeal. It was Shikamaru that was shaking uncontrollably. I guessed he was having a hard time even trying to form words, let alone string them into sentence.

There was a heavy silence as I observed each and everyone of my ship mates. To see them like this was a rare occurrence. Trouble was usually taken with ease. This was definitely not the case. I sighed and shook my head. I was probably getting worked up over something small like the hatch on the ship being broken beyond repair. Although the look on Naruto's face told me other wise.

"what's wrong?" Sasuke finally lifted his gaze to meet mine. I didn't like the look behind the black orbs.

"Shikamaru ran into a government captain. He's bee searching for our ship. We're leaving tomorrow as soon as that engine is fixed." He added, making sure to look at each of us in turn. I sat there, dumbfounded and staring at the opposite wall in shock. Reality had decided to stop on my doorstep and its greeting was that of "Long time no see, buddy! I see you're doing well! Oh yeah! And by the way! While I was gone, I decided to sell you out to the bastards that are trying to hang you! I can come in right?" I still couldn't quite grasp this entire meaning. Slow aren't I? At times like this, yes. But then again, exactly how would you act if this just suddenly happened to you? My point.

"What did he look like?" I finally voiced. Naruto gave a small noise in response that was somewhere between a strangled scream and half hearted meep before he spoke.

"I can do ya one better. Shikamaru got his name. I looked it up on our data base... you should see this... you two Sasuke. This doesn't look good." So this had been what was bugging the blond. We followed him over to his room and he slipped into the chair in front of his small desk and computer. Turning on the screen, he opened a few files and sat back to let us read. The screen glared back at me tauntingly as if it were laughing at the look on our faces. The glowing letters across the screen paired with the images didn't make it any better.

The names displayed there were of our newest hunters- as if we didn't have enough. Apparently some one thought we needed another crew out for our necks. The first was a man by the name of Iruka. According to the information he was the first mate of a ship called _The Sentry. _Messy brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar running across his nose, yeah he seemed to fit the government requirements. The second was a medic known as Kabuto. Glasses and white hair seemed to fit the face smiling back at us through the white screen. The last was Kakashi, the captain of the ship and the one – as Naruto pointed out- that Shikamaru had run into. Of the one eye we could see, it was obvious any lie would have to be solid to get passed him. The other eye was covered by white, slightly gray hair and an eye patch. I restrained myself from laughing at this. It just seemed too ironic.

Sasuke sighed and I looked over at him. He ran a lithe fingered hand through his hair and shook his head, eyes closed. I knew the feeling.

"Well... this could get interesting. We've got B.L.O.O.D. to worry about and now this idiot and his bumbling crew of lemmings. (1) He muttered.

"Sir... what are you planning on doing?" By the heavy sigh that escaped his lips I knew this wasn't good. I glanced at Naruto and the pilot caught my gaze, a silent question between us as we waited.

"we stay put for now. We get the engine fixed and then leave. Until then we stay close to the ship."

"Sir... we haven't made port in months. Don't you think we cou-"

"No. Gaara. We can't stay here much longer. We fix the engine and then leave. We'll stop at the port on Neptune and hide out there for a while. Understood?" I held his steady gaze and didn't reply. We hadn't even had really time off board the ship in what seemed like half a year. Just the small stops to refuel and stock up on supplies. Then it was back to pirating.

"I said is that understood?" He repeated, his voice now threatening. I looked away and let my glare burn into the floor to my left.

"Yes. Sir." I replied harshly. Naruto looked between the two of us. This was a very rare occurrence on the ship. I was usually the one that obeyed an order with out asking, with out questioning, but there were times such as this that I allowed my self to challenge Sasuke's judgment. He nodded.

"Good..." I heard his foot steps retreating as he left to the bridge in an attempt to get more information out of the poor weapons specialist. The room was quiet and I refused to looked up from where I could have sworn I saw smoke rising on the floor. Naruto cleared his throat, catching my attention.

"Thanks... for trying, Gaar..." I looked up at the nickname and sighed. Naruto had only wanted to spend some time on his birth planet and here we were being forced off this forsaken hunk of rock and back into the sky in only seventeen hours. I set my hand on his blond head and ruffled the already messy mop of hair.

"We'll stay longer next time, kid. I promise." I said quietly. Naruto smiled slightly, the hope lighting up his blue eyes once more.

"Yeah... it's all fixed up! She'll stay in ze sky and purr like a kitten vhile she's at it!" the mechanic said, straightening up and wiping the grease from her hands onto her already black stained jeans. She rubbed her elbow across her cheek, removing a small smudge of oil and smiled. She picked up the wrench and slipped into one of the many pockets before running her hand through her midnight blue hair.

"Great. How much do we owe you?" Sasuke asked, pulling out his wallet. The mechanic waved it off.

"Ze crew member you sent already paid ze fee." with that she grabbed the last of her tools and left. The captain turned to look at Naruto and I. He cleared his throat and the two of us pretended to look up when we'd really been eaves dropping.

"Drop the innocent act boys. It doesn't look good on you Gaara and it's fits too well on you Naruto." we glanced at each other and shrugged in unison. He rolled his eyes.

"Which one of you paid?" Now to prove or innocence. Yes I know we were lying. It was the only way to help with expenses. Together we smiled and pointed at the other across from us. Me pointing at Naruto and Naruto point back at me.

"He did..." And as usual, Sasuke didn't laugh. He just grumbled and walked to another room of the ship. We waited until he was gone before we high-fived.

"He does the same thing every time. One of these days I'm gonna force a different reaction out of him!" Naruto said, his frown returning. I chuckled.

"Good luck with that shorty. You know he'll never change." This earned an unamused snort from the blond.

"Got any tens?" he finally asked.

"Go fish."

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelped. I smirked before my frown decided to return as well. We'd be leaving within an hour. That meant once again we'd be trapped on the ship with nothing better to do than play cards and mope. Now you're probably wondering why pirates are playing Go Fish instead of Poker. Well to say the least, Naruto gambles like Tsunade, only minus the addiction. The poor kid couldn't gamble if his life depended on it. Not with cards at least. In life, yes he could win a bet but that was due to his determination drive. His luck, however, was a different story entirely.

I glanced over at the blond to find him staring out at the rainy day. I followed his longing gaze and sighed. Checking the clock, I stood.

"I'll be right back, Naruto. Don't cheat." He pouted.

"What makes you think I'd cheat?!"

"I know you better than that! Nice try though!" I called over my shoulder.

I found Sasuke in his room, reading as per usual. A pair of half moon reading glasses were propped up on the edge of his nose and the book was held a good foot away as he reclined into the wall. I sighed. It figured. He was reading Shakespeare.

"Sir..." He glanced up at me and sat up, putting a finger between the pages to mark his spot before closing the book.

"Yes Gaara?" I fidgeted. I don't know why, I just hated being in his room. It seemed so... empty, too clean, almost like it was never lived in.

"I was wondering if Naruto and I could have this last hour in port to wander around. We just want to spend some free time in the port before we have to leave." I said, finding my voice quickly. Sasuke looked down and bit his lower lip in thought. With a sigh he looked up.

"Fine, but be back in an hour." I nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." I turned to leave but was stopped.

"And Gaara... talk to your siblings. They miss you." I looked back at him slightly shocked but more confused.

"How..?"

"They stopped by looking for you earlier this morning. Just think about it." He said before turning back to his book, clearly announcing that I was dismissed.

I found Naruto where I'd left him. He was digging through my cards and comparing them to his. As I'd said before, I knew him enough to not trust him alone. I smirked, allowing myself a small chuckle.

"I told ya you were going to cheat." He dropped both hands of cards and let out a yelp.

"Gaara! When did you get back!?!"

"Just now." it was interesting watching him jump around like a trapped rabbit. Poor kid.

"Anyways... grab your coat." He stopped and tilted his head to the side in question.

"How come?" I tossed the orange jacket at him. He caught it and slipped into it, still looking confused.

"We're going for a walk." His face lit up.

"Really!?! So we're staying!?!" I shook my head and he frowned.

"No. I couldn't get that much time, but I managed to snatch us an hour. So let's go before the rain lets up and we have to leave."

You know that feeling, where you just let your mind wander back to what you used to want to do with your life? And you know how when you think of those memories, your mouth is suddenly dry and you need something to parch said feeling, but it won't go away, not until you think of something else? Well that feeling had a habit of sticking around me. I took in a deep breath of the rain filled air and sighed, the fresh scent filling my senses and cleansing my mind. I'd told Naruto to enjoy himself and be back at the ship in an hour before I'd left to wander on my own. Sasuke's words kept coming back to me and the images of that day returned.

I figured they would return to the cell I'd locked them in after I'd talked to Temari and Kankuro. So that's where I was headed, to find them. I just wanted to get rid of these memories so I could be solid again, feel more stable like I did before I saw them.

The streets were pretty much empty. Only a few brave souls walked about in the rain as the wind tore at their coats and hair, lashing at their faces and hands. I noted the sound of some one following me and knew instantly who it was.

"Temari... you'll release my wallet if you wish to keep your hands." i said, turning to face her. She froze and stepped back as if afraid I'd hurt her. I smiled slightly at her and nodded in greeting.

"I was joking." I reassured. She smiled.

"So you're talking to me now?" she replied, stepping over, a smirk playing over her smile.

"I don't know... maybe I should just leave..." I rolled my eyes. I knew it. She'd make me apologize.

"Look I know I was an ass yesterday. I just have a hard time forgiving... I'm sure Sasuke told you that." She stopped and looked around sheepishly.

"Sasuke who?" She said nervously, trying to cover up her twitching. I smirked. She was cornered.

"My captai-"

"GAARA!!!!" Naruto's voice ripped through the street i was on and tore my concentration from my sister to the pilot. The look on his face only made my thoughts go haywire on the possible reasons for his hurry. Fear etched into the corners of his face and twisted his features to make him look even more vulnerable.

"Naruto what happened?" I grabbed his arms and stopped him from running into me or Temari. I glanced at my sister and found her worried gaze fixed on the blond in my grasp. Blue eyes looked up and met mine.

"Gaara... the port's under attack." I blinked and let go of him, stepping back.

"what do you mean?" I needed more information than this. That and the fact that I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly. I was hoping I'd mis heard. He shook his head.

"I was just talking to that girl... Sakura when i heard gun shots. I turned around and saw the ship landing and people, no! No! Pirates! Getting off! They were... they were... shooting and... killing and... and..." his breathing was labored as he wheezed, trying to suck air in through his panic filled lungs. I had to calm him. But I couldn't, not with my mind racing as it was now. We had to get out of here. I looked over at Temari.

"Temari. Get Kankuro and meet me at the ship."

"But Gaara-"

"I said do it! I'm not going to let you two die because of us! Now go!" I growled, grabbing hold of Naruto's arm once again. He yelped and I dragged him towards the ship in a flat out run. I knew this was new for Naruto. He wasn't used to seeing me this hurried. The entire crew had told me that I was at times harder to get a reaction from than our own captain. I had my reasons. That had been when I'd first joined the crew. Now I was perfectly comfortable losing my temper around them. This was not one of those times. What I was feeling at this moment was panic. And panic was a new one for the entire crew. Level headed, voice of reason Gaara was panicking. Lovely.

"Gaara! Let go! You're hurting me!" Naruto yelped as he tripped slightly. I flinched.

"Sorry, Naruto." I muttered, releasing his arm. I knew he'd keep up with me. That wasn't what I was worried about.

"The ship!" I stopped. "Where's the ship!?!" the ship was gone. There was no trace as to where it was now and that meant we'd been left. We were left to fend for ourselves. Naruto gasped and fell to his knees. My eyes widened and I knelt beside him.

"Breath Naruto... " I soothed, digging in one of the pockets on his pants. He had a medical kit in one of them. And in that kit he carried his inhaler. Like all of us on the _Isolde,_ he had his own scar so to speak. Sasuke had lost all feeling in his left shoulder. Shikamaru had a nasty scar running across his right hip and leg. I was blind in my left eye. And Naruto was asthmatic. It was as simple as that. While we had physical scars, Naruto's was more mental seeing as he knew his limits. Every pirate had a fault, some just more than others.

"Here, Naruto... come on... use it." I growled when he wouldn't take hold of the small object. Shoving it into his grasp, I went back to rubbing his back and attempting to calm him. This could be bad. Relief washed over me briefly as he shakily raised the inhaler to his lips. I waited for a few seconds until his breathing returned to normal. He was still breathing heavily but at least he'd live.

"Gaara... did they really leave us?" He finally whispered, his voice shaking. This was one of Naruto's worst fears, being left behind, being forsaken. I understood that feeling, more than most would guess.

"No, Naruto... they didn't leave us... they just hid." My own words dawned realization. They had hidden. Looking around, I slowly stood, focusing on the sounds around me.

Temari arrived, Kankuro close on her heels. Water splashed around their feet as they skidded to a halt beside me. I glanced at them before going back to my search.

"Where's the ship!?" Temari screeched.

"Hiding..."

"What do you mean hiding!?" It was Kankuro this time. I glared at the two of them.

"Shut it! The ship has been moved to a hidden area! Now we need to be calm and move quickly! Ya think ya can keep up!?" I knew I was being hard on them, but right at the moment I was more worried about getting them to safety than my words. The two nodded and I looked to Naruto.

"You alright now?" He stood and nodded.

"Y-yeah... I should be fine." I frowned.

"Good. Now let's move!" There was a reason Sasuke made me first mate. I had the habit of stepping up to take charge when no one else would. Yeah, I was an idiot at times but I knew how to get a group out with most everyone alive.

Taking off, I could hear the three of them following closely behind. We had to hurry. The sounds of screaming and fire were already roaring in my ears as we ran through a burning street. First thing I'd done once we'd arrived here was scout out all the safe spots in the city. We had a total of seven to check before time ran out. I was just hoping that wouldn't happen. If we didn't keep moving we'd either be found or we'd be left behind to fend for ourselves.

A stray bullet caught me off guard, rocketing through my left shoulder. I stumbled and pushed off the ground with my fingertips. Blood hitting the pavement sounded in my head, easily cutting through the sound of people dying around us. Temari cried out as a fist came flying at her. I recognized the pirate attacking us. Deidara, bad news if you ask me. Fast, agile, and fucking deadly. And where there was Deidara there was Tobi, his partner in crime. It didn't take long for the masked figure to show up. The two were quite the sight, Deidara with his woman like figure and his blond hair and Tobi with his one eyed mask. Yeah, they really stuck out in a crowd.

Tobi wasted no time in coming at me. I took a hit in the jaw as the but end of a energy rifle slammed into me, knocking me over. For those of you that have never had a full force hit from the but end of a rifle... it hurts like a bitch. I could feel the air leave my lungs in one large rush as I landed on the pavement, leaving me gaping like a fish out of water. Kankuro rushed at him only managing to get thrown into a wall of a nearby store. I glanced around wildly for anything and noticed Naruto locked in close range combat with a character I knew only as Hidan.

A foot slammed into my rib cage and memories came flooding back of my father. My pupils dilated for a few seconds before returning to normal size. I sucked in air and flipped up, spinning on my heel and landing a solid hit into Tobi's chest. He let out a grunt as I brought my knee up into his stomach.

Crying out in pain, I let my grip on Tobi falter when I felt the edge of a sword slicing at my side and leaving a small gash in its wake. Wincing, I took a step back and noticed Kankuro coming in for an attack. A flash of metal and I froze.

"Kankuro! No! Don't-!" A pained cry filled the air louder than the others as my brother was stabbed from the front and the blade of the sword burst through his back. Temari screamed and brought a large fitting style fan right into Deidara's head. He stumbled and collided with the brick wall of the store Kankuro had been thrown into just seconds before.

Blood was already coating the street as Kankuro slid from the sword to the ground, his eyes open in shock as the last inch of life left his body. I growled and rushed Tobi, slamming my shoulder into him. He fell back and landed on his ass some where in a pile of ruble. I quickly grabbed Temari and motioned for Naruto to follow. He nodded and landed a kick on Hidan's head before running after us.

"Kankuro!" Temari cried as she was dragged along. I shoved her ahead of me and managed to slap her. Her wide eyes met my narrowed gaze.

"Temari, now is not the time to mourn his death. Right now we need to get out of here so we CAN cry for him! Do I make myself clear!?!" I growled. She gulped and nodded. "Good now can we please keep moving." It was an order not a question and the other two knew it.

The ship was docked in a nearby group of trees with a clearing just large enough for the _Isolde_ to sit comfortably without being damaged. I looked over at Naruto when he spotted it and nodded. We hadn't stopped running and again Naruto was having trouble breathing. The walk way into the ship was open and Shikamaru stood just outside it, waiting for us. After spotting us it was like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"took you long enough! Well hello..." He said, stopping his rant and looking Temari up and down.

"Watch it kid! She's my sister." I growled, making sure they made it inside before I did. The hatch was closed up and we prepared to wait it out.

Once on board, Temari took a seat in one of the corner chairs. I could have sworn she was crying. Sighing, I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her in an awkward half hug. She sobbed, clinging to me. I felt weird, almost as if this was way out of my comfort zone. It most likely was but I'd put up with it. She was my sister after all.

"Gaara... I'm glad you're still alive...and I know Kankuro is... was to." She whispered against my shoulder. I gulped. "we never gave up hope of seeing you... never."

"Shut up Temari... I might actually cry if you keep up with this sentimental crap." I said good humored, hoping she would at the very least stop crying. I was lucky, she chuckled.

"Thanks, bro. I love you..." She said just as she had done to remind me when I was only five. I hugged her closer.

"I love you to, sis."

"Sir, we have a small problem." Shikamaru called out suddenly, getting Sasuke's attention. He looked away from the controls and over to the weapons specialist.

"Yes?" I looked over as well. Shikamaru was suddenly too serious for my liking.

"Well... B.L.O.O.D. has retreated for the time being and the port is now safe... but..." He started.

"but?" Our raven-haired captain prompted.

"Hell this is a drag... we have two civilians wandering towards our ship. A man and woman." He muttered his catch phrase before finishing his train of thought. Naruto and I glanced at one another.

"does the girl have pink hair?" The pilot spoke up. All eyes turned to him and the blond blushed slightly from the sudden attention.

"y-yeah... why?" The two of us paled.

"That's Sakura... and the guy with her is most likely..."

"Rock Lee..." I finished for Naruto before he could start stuttering. Temari snorted.

"You're kidding me right? The sheriff's daughter and her betrothed black smith air headed boy toy?! What would they want with you?" I shrugged.

"well... I talked to her for a bit..." Naruto piped in, saving my ass.

"I see... and what would they want with sailors?" Sasuke questioned. The two of us shrugged.

"Truthfully Sir, we have no idea." I responded. I was wondering the same question as every one else on board. They must have followed us, seeing as B.L.O.O.D. Had just recently pulled out. I glanced down at Temari and noticed she was still latched onto me, refusing to let go. It almost broke my heart... almost. It wasn't that I didn't feel any sadness at Kankuro's death. I'd just never been that close to him or Temari for that matter. Temari I could get along with better seeing as she gave me my space, but still we were never fully trusting. That's what a broken child hood does to you. It tears you apart bit by bit until there's no trust, no love left.

"Gaara..." I heard my name being called but didn't react at first. I was zoned out, gaze locked on Temari. She looked up at me and frowned.

"Gaara?... you ok?" I snapped out of it and shook my head.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I muttered looking away. Silence hung over the ship until banging sounded against the main hatch. The five of us exchanged silent glances before Naruto stepped over and opened the hatch. Two people fell in.

"Ack!!!!!" Sakura screech, landing face first on the main walkway. Lee tripped and landed on his side beside her. In all reality it was quite the sight. To see two civilians tripping into our ship and acting as if they were right at home.

"Damn it Lee! I can do this on my own!" the woman screeched. The man frowned and helped her up.

"I know Sakura, but I can't stand aside and know that you could be throwing yourself into possible danger!" I glanced at Sasuke and he shrugged. I returned my bored gaze towards the two. Sakura was now glaring at Lee who was brushing the dust off himself and looking around the ship in awe. The pink haired fright turned to look at us.

"I came to barter safe passage in order to find my friends."

"well she doesn't waste any time, does she?" Shikamaru grunted from his chair. Naruto sniggered at this, but shut up when Sakura glared at him.

"And to what do yo offer in return for our services?" Sasuke asked, stepping back and leaning against one of the control panels. Sakura glanced at him and blushed. Yup, she was definitely like the other women we ran into. This was a common occurrence.

"Well... I could work on board the ship. Like in the kitchen! And I could clean and well... I could pay you..." She said weakly, starting to lose her confidence.

"and what of him?" Sasuke motioned to Lee.

"What ever you need for me to do! I'll do anything as long as Sakura doesn't have to wander off unprotected." Shikamaru snorted, Naruto chuckled, and I swallowed my laugh. I could see the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitch as he fought to keep his calm mask in place.

"Really?" he asked. Lee nodded, puffing out his chest and standing straight.  
"Of course!" That was it. I couldn't hold it anymore. Laughter erupted from the crew, Sasuke included. Lee deflated and looked around at us confused. Temari had backed up and was now watching from the corner. Sakura was glaring daggers at each of us in turn. My sides hurt and I knew my eyes were watering. We had to have been an interesting sight to commoners. How often dose any one see an entire crew of pirates laughing until their faces turn red? It just doesn't happen in the stories.

"What's so funny!?!" Sakura yelped, anger rising and flushing her face a deep red. It only caused us to laugh harder. Sasuke managed to gain enough composure to calm down and flow back into his normal cool air of I-don't-give-a-shit. He fixed her with a glare.

"What's funny is the fact that you come onto MY ship and start demanding things of MY crew. Not only are you out of line but your luck has gotten worse by wandering up to us willingly. The woman pouted.

"Your point?" She growled. This got all of us to calm down. Naruto looked over at her with the all too famous you-can't-be-that-stupid look on his face. Sasuke cracked a smirk and leaned back a little more as if challenging.

"My point is... I could have you beheaded for your behavior. You want us to help you, you'll do goo to remember that." He shoved off the control panel and walked over to the two. "Still want our help?" Sakura met his gaze and huffed.

"Yes, sir." She growled out. I could have sworn Lee paled.

"Welcome to the crew then. Gaara!" i scrambled forward and stood straight, slightly mocking Lee. It was too good of an opportunity. I could hear Naruto and Shikamaru snickering over by their seats. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Are we dropping your sister off or is she coming with us?" I blinked. In truth I had no idea.

"I'll leave. I have a body t bury." She said, standing and heading towards the exit. I looked over at her a little stunned. She smiled at me.

"Just be careful, Gaara. I'm glad you're alive." And with that she left. Shikamaru whistled.

"Damn... now that is a woman." I twitched, turning to glare at him.

"Need I remind you who's sister she is!?" He put his hands up defensively.

"I was joking, man! Back off!" Heaving an annoyed sigh, I went over to my seat and sat down, concentrating on the controls only enough to still hear Shikamaru mumble, "Man! What a drag!"

"Gaara! Get my brother up on communications!" Sasuke called over. I twitched. Letting my shoulders slump, I turned to look at the captain.

"Sir... are you sure I should be the one to call them?" He glared at me and I sighed.

"Yes, Sir..." My life was hell. Pulling out a keyboard I typed in a few numbers and a lettered code only to have an image appear seconds later on the com screen. It was Shino.

"Yes _Isolde_?" He asked, peering at us through his sun glasses.

"Shino! Buddy ol' pal! I need to talk to Itachi. Can ya put him through?" I said, giving a fake smile. He snorted in amusement and nodded.

"Sure thing..." In a brief period of time Itachi's image replaced Shino's and I frowned.

"What do you want, scum?" He spat.

"Nice to see you to. Your loving brother had the urge to contact you... would you like to speak to him?"

"Rather you than him!" I rolled my eyes and called Sasuke over. I stood a few feet back, out of eyes sight but close enough so I could see Itachi's reactions.

"Dear brother of mine... what do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your younger brother, Itachi?" Sasuke cooed. An exasperated sigh escaped the older Uchiha and I smiled.

"cut to that chase, Sasuke!" The younger shrugged.

"Fine! Would it be possible for you to run a tracking signal on B.L.O.O.D. ?" Itachi froze.

"What?"


	3. Rum?

I am so back! YES! well here's the third chapter! I'll keep the poll for pairings running until the end of the fifth chapter so that'll be your last time to vote! If i don't get any substantial votes, I'll be doing something really random and very messed up, so please... VOTE!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"I pretty much try to stay in a constant state of confusion just because of the expression it leaves on my face."

Johnny Depp

"I think everybody's nuts."

Johnny Depp

"I need you to track B.L.O.O.D for me..." Sasuke repeated, glaring down his brother's image. Itachi's brow furrowed and he kept his younger siblings gaze. Again his older sibling remained silent, only speaking when he finally saw fit.

"My dear, sweet, baby brother... what the fuck has that first mate of yours put in your head?!" I twitched. Why was it always me putting ideas into Sasuke's head? Said captain sighed heavily in annoyance.

"This is my own idea, Itachi. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Give me the reason you're tracking them and I might just help you..." The older shot back. It was like watching a game of tennis. It was boring yet interesting at the same time. I glanced over at the others on board and two shared the same expression I had. I noted that Sakura and Lee were looking around the ship in awe. I signaled Naruto to keep an eye on them and he nodded, glad for the distraction.

"I have two people willing to pay me... It's a job, Itachi. Nothing more." Sasuke reassured his elder brother. Itachi wasn't going to bite, but he wasn't going to argue any further either. With a heavy sigh, he gave in.

"Fine... get in the air. I'll call back once we get a trace on them." he stopped and fixed Sasuke with a worried gaze.

"You're a fool, baby brother... but you're not stupid either... and no matter how much I hate to admit this. You listen to your first mate... Always get a second opinion when working with B.L.O.O.D. and make sure it's a trustworthy judgment." Sasuke smirked.

"Thanks bro..."

"What ever..." Itachi grumbled before turning off his com. I blinked back my surprise and looked away when Sasuke turned to look at us. The entire crew played innocent. He knew better.

"I know you heard that... Gaara... don't get a big head." I looked over at him wide eyed and innocent.

"Who? Me, sir? Never, sir!" I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"And drop the clueless act. Innocent doesn't fit you..." I shrugged.

"It was worth a try..."

"So what's our heading?" Naruto piped up, jumping over and sliding into his chair, swiveling around to face the controls. He was always able to break any sort of tension.

"Just get us in the air, Uzamaki." Naruto grinned even wider and nodded.

"Aye aye captain!" Sasuke twitched.

"And enough with the stereotypical behavior!" He ground out.

"Aye aye Cap- I mean! Yes, Sir!" Naruto called, started up the ship. Sasuke just hung his head in defeat.

Silence hung over the bridge as Naruto struggled to get into his chair completely and snuggly. Shikamaru was already settled and ready for a nap where as Sakura had taken to sitting where I normally was stationed. I ignored it... for the time being. Lee was no where to be seen, but I could hear him shuffling somewhere behind Sasuke's seat. They were pathetic.

"Um... sir..?" Sakura finally voiced, her voice quiet and shy compared to her first moments on board the ship. I exchanged a look with Naruto who just looked unamused. Sasuke looked over at her, slightly annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Well..." she fidgeted in my seat. I'd have to fix that little problem but now was not the time. "Um... what am I assigned to do... now that I'm part of the crew." she asked, blushing slightly and hanging her head. I nearly choked on my tongue. Where had the loud mouthed girl we met earlier gone in just the span of fifteen minutes?

"You said you could cook... why not go do just that..." He answered, waving her away like an annoying fly. She just turned a deeper red and gasped slightly before nodding and scurrying off into the galley. I just watched in amusement. That was not normal. One thing I concluded at that moment was the fact that Sakura was mentally messed up. She was obsessed with our captain and it was enough to make me gag.

A full course meal was served within two hours of us taking off. I was glad for the break. Yes, I was the usual cook and cleaning service of the ship. Out of the four of us, Sasuke and I could cook. Sasuke's cooking was sort of like eating sandpaper and charred wood at the same time. My cooking was at least edible. I wouldn't say it was the best, but it was the best you were going to get on our ship.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto screeched, pointing at the squash before him. Sakura stopped and blinked at him in confusion.

"That? That's a zucchini..."

"a zudafloppin' what?" Naruto asked, butchering the word completely. I almost cringed... almost.

"A Zucchini. It's a squash." Sakura said before continuing on her way around the table. Naruto poked at it with his fork and curled his lip in disdain.

"I dunno... that zudafloppin still looks kinda suspicious to me..." He muttered before digging into his food. The first to react to the taste was Shikamaru. His eyes shot open and he looked over at Sasuke in amazement.

"Holy shit! The broad can cook!" He muttered, sounding awake for once. At this I nearly dropped my fork. Just seeing Shikamaru awake and energetic was enough to worry me. So far the night had been full of firsts for me. Sakura just grinned, her eyes lighting up at his compliment.

She reached over and lifted the lid from a pot. In seconds there was a clatter and a scream mingling within that of a cry of fear. All eyes were drawn to the figure of our notorious rat sitting amongst the pasta stir fry. The fat creature was gorging itself not on our steering cable but also our food as well. I twitched.

At that moment Naruto launched towards the rat in an attempt to capture it and save what ever he could of supper. He only succeeded in causing a mess. The rat jumped into the air and flew for about fifteen feet before landing on its feet and scrambling off. I launched after, trying to grab the tail. My finger tip grazed the tail, but it still managed to evade me as I crashed into a wall, scrambling back up. Shikamaru was trying to coax the rodent from beneath the control panel when Sasuke shoved him aside, muttering curses under his breath the entire time. Kneeling down, he picked the rodent up by the scruff of its neck and walked over to the garbage where anything put inside was immediately incinerated. Sakura screeched.

"No! You can't do that! It's a living thing!" Sasuke gave her a flat stare.

"Yes... I can."

"No! It's too cute!" She tried once again. Sasuke ignored her, opening the trash and dropping it in. We heard a scream and roar as the flames engulfed the small creature briefly before he shut the door, blocking out all noise from the now dead rat.

"That rat... could have been a factor in our possible deaths..." He muttered before looking at the three of us... from the original crew.

"Clean up this mess... I'm gonna go check on equipment and see what else he's been feasting on." I nodded, watching him leave. Glancing at Naruto and Shikamaru, I sighed.

"you two go help him... I'll clean up here." they beamed a me before running off after our captain. Sometimes I wondered if I was really on a crew of pirates or just baby sitting.

"Um... G-Gaara?" The tentative voice once again sounded very out of place coming from the pink haired girl. I glanced up from where I was kneeling and picking up broken glass. My silent gaze was calm yet expectant, waiting for her to continue. She gestured to my hands, wincing slightly every time she looked at them.

"Um... you've cut your hands... Here... let me sweep that up." I sighed, but nodded, throwing away the glass I had in my hands already. Walking over to the sink, I turned on the water and frowned as I watched the water turn red as if flowed down to the drain. Just a couple more scars to add to all the others.

"I get the feeling the rest of the crew doesn't like me..." I heard Sakura whisper. I wasn't completely sure if she was talking to me or not, seeing as she'd said it so quietly. But I still listened.

"I can see how they look at me. Like they're just waiting for me to trip. Why is that?"

"Because we aren't used to civilians coming on board." I answered, still picking small shards of glass from my hands. I could hear her stop and look over at me. Her gaze was curious and slightly worried. I chuckled.

"It'll take a while but as long as you pull your weight around here, you'll be fine." I assured her.

SQUEAK!!!!! The high pitched sound carried through the entire ship and I exchanged a small glance with Sakura. Following the sound to the source we found Sasuke glaring daggers at Shikamaru, who was sitting on the floor in a bloody mess. Naruto looked like he was about to pop as he tried desperately to hold in his laughter. He was doubled over in a corner, holding his sides, his face turning red in his effort to remain silent. I eyed the scene questioningly before looking over to Sasuke in silent curiosity. He just flushed red slightly.

This alone shocked me. My captain had just blushed. This incident only fed my curiosity, forcing me to step forward.

"Sir... what was that sound?" Naruto burst into laughter as he answered, cutting off Sasuke's, more than likely, lie.

"It was a rubber ducky!" The blond pilot cried before he fell to his knees in violent laughter. I just quirked a brow and looked over to Sasuke.  
"Is this true, sir?" Again my captain went deep red as he nodded. A pirate that carried around a rubber ducky. Well this was certainly a new one for me. I walked over and set a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The air in the room was slightly awkward.

"Well then, sir... at least now... we don't have to buy you a parrot." I spoke the truth and yet it seemed... so comical to say. I suddenly found myself wondering if Itachi knew. And if he did, why he had never brought it up. I shrugged off the thought and reminded my self to hate the man. I had all the reason in the world to do so... so why not? Yes, I was an opportunist at times, so what?

It was only then that I noticed Naruto was gone. Looking around the room, I found him nowhere. Now this normally wouldn't have had me worried save for the small fact of Naruto looking very determined. On these rare occasions it was usually customary to fall into an entire situation that would most likely wind up in chaos. Reason enough to worry? Yeah... I think so.

Slipping silently out of the room I made my way to the messy cave, as we called it, where Naruto resided. I stepped over a pile of clothing and made a mental note to clean his room one of these days when he was truly asleep instead of in an alcohol induced slumber. Naruto, to say the least, was a very verbal and ... how to put this nicely? Very... short tempered drunk, even when asleep. Along with the two 'favorites' he's also rather crude. Now a pirate being crude is one thing and then a drunken pirate being crude is another thing completely. Believe me, I've lived through it.

I found the blond at his desk in front of his old, crappy computer. It often gave him the blue screen of death, but he still refused to replace it. We'd given up trying to long ago.

"Naruto... what are you doing?" I came up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder, making the pilot jump briefly. He looked up at me and grinned.

"I know why B.L.O.O.D. Went after Ino and Hinata!" he said triumphantly. I blinked.

"How?" I felt like some slow child as he continue to grin at me.

"Easy! Ino is the daughter of an Earth city's mayor! And Hinata is the daughter of a farmer in the same town!" I blinked. It made some sense, but why Hinata? I voiced just this thought. Again Naruto grinned and pulled up another screen.

"They never gave a description for Hinata or... Sakura. And Sakura... is the daughter of the local jailer! They got the two mixed up!" He nearly screamed in my ear. I flinched but thought it over none the less. Knowing B.L.O.O.D it was entirely possible they had gotten mixed up. Sakura didn't really look the part of a jailer's daughter. I sighed and looked over to Naruto.

"Since you figured it out, I'll let you inform Sasuke..." The blond nodded and stood, following me out of the room and back to the chaos of the crew. Again I wondered if I was really just there to baby sit or not.

"Sir..." Naruto said rather calmly making Sasuke to jump. He turned away from the still laughing Shikamaru and looked over to where Naruto and I had entered the room.

"What is it, Naruto?" The blond bit his lip nervously, as he fidgeted in his spot.

"Well, sir... we found... well more I found... information on our ..." he paused trying to figure out how to word this.

"Our mission." I added, saving Naruto the trouble. He shot me a grateful look before handing Sasuke the print out he'd somehow brought with my knowing.

The raven-haired captain snatched it out of Naruto's hands and scanned it over briefly before scowling. He looked up and scanned the room for Sakura and Lee. I paled. The fiery look in his eyes meant death. There was murder in the air.

Storming out of the room, Sasuke managed to find the two and pounced. He didn't give any warning to them, to us, or to his rubber ducky.

"You! Why didn't you tell me about this!?" he growled, thrusting the paper into Sakura's face. The petite woman blinked and looked the paper over before paling.

"I didn't think it mattered!" she stated defensively.

"Didn't matter!?! You just put my entire crew in the middle of a power struggle we don't need to get involved with! You're getting off at the next stop." He raged before turning around to leave. He stopped at the bar in the kitchen and leaned on the wood there. I glanced over at Sakura, tears streaming down her face. As much as I despised the woman, I knew that had been over the top. How could she have known? She was just a civilian, blissfully unaware of the lives we live. I sighed and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sir... don't you think that was a little... harsh?" I stated quietly, hoping he wouldn't lash out at me as well. He sighed and shook his head.

"I know..." He glanced at me before sighing once again.

"FINE! Just don't give me that puppy dog look anymore! Sakura! Your friends had better be worth this much trouble! If they aren't I'll have your head on a silver platter!" He growled before leaving. I smirked. The puppy dog eyes worked every time.

The last few hours of the day were quiet. I had settled down in the bridge with a book while Sasuke worked on a plan in his captain's chair. We were carrying on a discussion, me reading and talking, while Sasuke talked and drew. He was scribbling notes on the paper when the silence was shattered by an ear splitting screech of horror.

"And when! My old!" a hiccup sounded. "Bonny lass!" the screeching, slurred sound of Naruto's attempt at sining reached our ears. I looked up from my book and over to Sasuke, sharing a glance with the captain.

"your turn..." He muttered, going back to his scribbled on paper. I sighed and stood, dog earing the page of my book. Why was it always my turn?

"Naruto!" I called, my voice sounding sickly sweet in my opinion. I nearly gagged at my own action. I walked into the main dining hall to find Naruto's arm slung across Sakura's shoulders while holding a nearly gone bottle of rum in his other hand. According to the look on the woman's face, the hand I couldn't see was wandering.

Lee was passed out on the floor, most likely from shock. Shikamaru was no where o be found. I had a hunch that he was hiding out in his room or in the engine room... undoubtedly asleep. How he could sleep in there was a mystery to me still.

I took this time to wonder why i was always baby-sitting Naruto. He could take care of himself, he was capable enough... unless he was drunk... like now. His drinking habits reminded me of the rumors about Lady Tsunade... the only woman on the Council of Three. Naruto was a on a smaller scale for drinking but the similarities were there. Another quality that is said to be known of her is her unpleasantness and volume of voice... very loud. Naruto was a male counterpart to the woman. I could swear on Sasuke's head it was so.

"Hey Naruto!" I yelled, my voice reaching a higher note than I had intended. I looked around the room. So far no one had noticed. I was safe.

"Yes my love?" Naruto said, turning to me with this stupid grin on his face and hiccuping. His cheeks were flushed pink slightly and his eyes weren't focusing right. With another hiccup, he broke out in song, hiccuping only every now and then.

"O! We're the pirates... who don't... do anything!" he followed this with a round of roaring, hiccuping laughter. There was a reason I never touched alcohol... this was it. That's when, much to my relief, the blond passed out.

Sakura had left by this time, dragging Lee with her I noted as I kicked Naruto onto the floor. With my booted foot, i rolled him onto his side so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit. I wondered what he'd rambled about now. Oh god I hoped it wasn't the story about the time he though he saw Santa Clause... it had been a dark day for the crew of the _Isolde._

Noting Naruto's condition, I stood and left the room. I had to find Sasuke. We'd be needing a bucket and a pillow. I stopped, closing my eyes as I heard the sound of retching from the room I'd just left. Scratch the bucket... make that a sponge. Now was one of those times i wish I had a mop... but no, Sasuke was too cheap to get one for the ship. Damn him...

Again, Sasuke was where I'd left him. He was currently trying to calm down Sakura and Lee. I couldn't help but laugh. It was about time some one had complained to him.

Once I stopped laughing, I sighed and controlled myself. Regaining my calm mask, I proceeded into the room.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"Wrong!?! I'll tell you what's wrong!" Sakura screeched, beating Sasuke to it. "Why didn't you TELL us?!"

"Tell you what?" was my monotone, calm response.

"That you were PIRATES!"

"Naruto..." I muttered, shaking my head. That kid had a big mouth when he was wasted, too big to be running without someone to keep it in check. I regretted asking and wished I'd just let Sasuke deal with it.

Sasuke shot Sakura a glare, rubbing a red mark on his cheek that held an uncanny resemblance to a female hand.

"PIRATES!?! How the hell did I get involved with PIRATES!?! I've never done anything wrong in my LIFE!" Sakura screeched, making my ears bleed.

"You came to us for help. It's not our fault you forgot to check if we were pirates..." Sasuke grumbled. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the twitching Lee.

"What's your issue?" He yelped and jumped back, fidgeting even more. I smirked, I never liked the guy and seeing him squirm was a VERY welcome sight. I scooted over to him and he screamed. I poked him and once again he screamed. This was getting fun. Now if I could scare him this easily, how was he supposed to protect Miss Queen Bee over there? He's gotta do better than this. Not that I cared.

"Gaara!" Sasuke's flamboyant call snatched my attention. I looked over.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't you have something else you should be doing?" He growled. I sighed and nodded, hanging my head.

"Yes sir."


	4. Walk the Plank

Well! I'm back with chapter 4! YAY!!!!! I really need feed back on this one! Please R&R!!!! I'm giving my beta a break for the Christmas holiday! So...HAPPY HOLIDAYS TOAST!!! WE LOVE YOU!!! AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK!!!!

* * *

"Why join the navy if you can be a pirate?" 

Steve Jobs

"Here's to the crazy ones, the misfits, the rebels, the troublemakers, the round pegs in the square holes... the ones who see things differently -- they're not fond of rules... You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them, but the only thing you can't do is ignore them because they change things... they push the human race forward, and while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius, because the ones who are crazy enough to think that they can change the world, are the ones who do." 

-Steve Jobs

"I want off and so does Lee!" Sakura screeched, sitting next to Naruto, who, in turn, winced at the hi pitched squawk. I looked on in silent amusement. Sasuke looked from Naruto to the pink haired girl beside him.

"Is that so?" He asked tiredly. There was a reason he hated civilians and I had the feeling these two were perfect examples.

"YES!" Naruto started whining, leaning into Shikamaru who happened to be closest.

"Shika! Make her stop yelling!" He wailed, tugging on the poor weaponist's arm. I snorted and Sasuke shot me a warning look, shutting me up immediately.

"Naruto! Get offa me! Your hang over is your own damn fault!" He growled.

"No! You don't understand!It's not me that's addicted to the rum! It's the rum that's addicted to me!" Naruto 'explained'.

"Oh what a tragedy... Get off!" Shikamaru growled once more before shoving Naruto off his lap.

"did you stay up all night to come up with that one?" I asked the blond. He grinned.

"Nope! I went to bed around 2:30 last night!"

What a poor excuse, even though I doubt I could do better. Well... I could, but I don't drink. So it's not my problem.

But I had this feeling, I don't know, like something just wasn't right. I shrugged it off and sighed. There wasn't any big need to worry. Probably the zucchini from earlier. Sakura's hair must have fallen in it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the obnoxious blond took the liberty of screaming in my ear.

"GAARA!!! owie... MAKE HIM GIVE IT BACK!" It was then that I noticed his usual hat was no where to be found. I sighed.

"Who took your hat?"

"Shikamaru!" I looked around and found the black beast of a thing lying lifelessly on the floor.

"well then why is it on the floor?" He turned around and his jaw dropped.

"He dropped it!?!" came the over exaggerated gasp. "Now I'll have to go beat him up!" and with that the pilot chased the poor man from the room, foaming at the mouth and snarling with all his might. It was quite the sight to behold. I sighed. It was one of those many times where I, once again, questioned if I was really on a pirate ship or not.

"I want OFF!" Sakura's screeching voice shattered the air once more.

"Yeah!" Lee agreed. I glanced at Sasuke and he nodded. I smirked.

"Alright then... how's about we maroon you two in an airship with no fuel, limited air and food, and a distress signal of the shortest range out in the middle of nowhere... sound reasonable?" Sasuke asked, smiling sweetly. It was almost sickening, but I ignored it, allowing myself a maniacle smirk.

"WHAT!?" Sakura bellowed, the reality of the words finally hitting home. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, we can. You see, missie... you seem to keep forgetting who's ship this really is... any questions?" Sakura growled, narrowing eyes. I snorted.

"You barbarian!"

"I see no law enforcement here. Just two honest working men and a couple of stow aways..." I replied casually. She looked at me in disgust.

"Then you need your eyes checked!" She snapped in response.

"Now, now miss... there's no need to be hostile. We're not but humble, working men..." Sasuke stepped in. Sakura laughed before turning to glare at Lee.

"you! Do something! You're a man! Act like one!" Lee sighed and turned to look at us, opening his mouth to speak when Sakura interrupted.

"NO! YOU'RE FAR FROM HONEST WORKERS! YOU'RE PIRATES! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WON'T RAPE ME IN MY SLEEP OR SOMETHING!?!" Sakura screeched. They were one hell of a couple, I'll give them that. Sasuke blinked, chuckling slightly as he recovered from the shock of her sudden, but expected outburst. He held his hands up defensively.

"Now, now Sakura... we're nothing like those monsters in the stories. We only work for money..."

"and the rum!" I heard Naruto call from somewhere in the ship. Ah yes... the miracles of paper thin walls.

"Yes... and the rum." Sasuke nodded.

"And a mop..." I hinted. He continued nodding.

"Yes... and a mop-HEY!" He stopped and glared at me. I blinked and looked at him innocently.

"Yes, Sir?" He huffed and muttered something about dealing with me later. I believe I caught the words "smart ass" in there as well. He then turned back to Sakura.

"We're the last people to try and harm you. Please... stay. See what it's like and we'll help you save your friends... that and we just want to get paid." Sasuke added with a shrug. Way to go there, Sasuke. I could just see them begging to stay. Once again, note the sarcasm.

"Fine... BUT! I'm NOT happy about it!" Sakura said before getting up and stalking off to her room in a huff. Lee followed closely behind, nervously twitching.

"Disgusting..." By this time Naruto and Shikamaru had stopped their bickering and had made their way, surprisingly silent, back into the room.

Suddenly a disturbing crackling came over the com and our gazes switched to the screen where an image of a dirt covered brunette with a greasy looking afro and worse fashion sense than Naruto appeared.

"HEY MAIL!!!! DID YOU GET YOUR MOM'S MEASUREMENTS!!?!" the boy screeched, looking over at a boy with braided black hair that had just stepped into the room. His golden eyes narrowed as he hit the greasy looking boy over the head.

"No, eoJ! And I NEVER WILL!" He growled. "AND TAKE A BATH!!!!"

"NEVER!!!!" It was then that the boy known as Mail, according to the brunette, blinked and noticed the com on his side was on. He sighed and turned to yell out the door.

"DAD! EOJ IS CONTACTING OUTER SPACE!"

"AGAIN!?!" Came an annoyed voice from what sounded like a very 'busy' room.

"Edward... Why'd you stop?"

"SICK! CAN'T YOU TWO SPEND FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT DOING THAT!?!"

"SHUT IT LIAM! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE BUSY! DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF!" The entire time that this argument was going on, the brunette was tapping on the glass of the com screen, looking at us like we were some foreign object. With an exasperated sigh, Liam, A.K.A. Mail, walked over and turned off the screen just as the other was yelling something about a new world order.

Silence hung heavily over the four of us as we just sat there, staring dumbfounded at the screen and trying to process what had just taken place. Now I knew that the life of a pirate was interesting, but this was by far the weirdest yet. We just sat there for a good fifteen or twenty minutes, staring at the blank screen.

"What... the... FUCK!?!" Naruto screamed. I was wondering when he'd give his input.

"That... was..." Sasuke furrowed his brow and blinked. "I don't know..." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair, bringing my feet up onto the table before me.

"So on that awkward note... what are we going to do about our hostage problem? I mean... you **did **promise her..." Sasuke groaned and let his head fall to the table with a dull thud. Shikamaru winced.

"Damn... I was hoping you'd forget. Well there goes my plan." I gave him a rather unamused look.

"you were going to get rid of them and forget about the other two... weren't you, sir?" I dead panned. The silence was affirmative enough.

"Um... maybe?" He finally muttered.

"Sir... go play with your rubber ducky. I'll take care of the civilians..." I stated calmly, patting his shoulder. He glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man. In fact, I'd have been dead long ago.

I stood and ran a hand through my blood red hair, feeling the muscles in my back strain as I stretched ever so slightly. My entire body was screaming at to stop moving after my long and difficult battle with a drunken Naruto the night before. Life was good... not.

"Gaara... we need to talk." Sasuke said, stopping me from leaving like I'd previously planned. I turned to look at him. His face was dead serious and the circles forming beneath his eyes were evidence of his lack of sleep. The captain gave Naruto and Shikamaru a pointed look.

"I need to... clean the engine room. Come on Naruto... I need your help." Shikamaru said, standing after he'd caught Sasuke's glance.

"But Shika! You never clean the-" Naruto started, but was cut off.

"Come on, Naruto." the gunner growled, dragging him out of the room. Silence was now heavy around us and I looked over at Sasuke, waiting for him to talk.

This was the first time in a long line of incidents that I would ever see the stress, fatigue, and worry etched into his features. As much as I hate to admit it, it scared me. Again, I looked around the room before looking back at my silent captain.

His eyes were half lidded as he gazed silently down at his cupped hands. The pale fingers were clasped securely around an empty mug of coffee, long forgotten. His black hair wasn't as neatly brushed and falling into his eyes and around his shoulders in a messy array. Dark circles wrapped around his black eyes, making him look gaunt and well past his forties when he was barely in his mid twenties. In the light of the room, against his dark blue coat, he looked thin, pale, almost sick.

Glancing over at the door once more, I took my seat beside Sasuke. He never looked up. The room no longer seemed calmly silent, but now it was foreboding, nearly dead and eerie.

"Sir?" I finally voiced. He didn't answer, not for the longest time. It was only when I thought the cold clutches of insanity were wrapping around my throat and pressing down on my chest, suffocating me, that he spoke up.

"Gaara... I need your help." He whispered. I set my hand on his shoulder and he twitched, withholding the urge to shrug it off.

"Sir?"

"Drop the formalities, Gaara. This is between two friends..." I blinked before nodding and letting my shoulders slump.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I replied. A small smile graced his lips.

"Thank you, Gaara... what are your true thoughts on this job? What do you think? I won't hold anything against you... I just... need to know." It was silent for a while before I answered. I was trying to figure out what to say, but I finally settled on the truth seeing as that's what he wanted.

"Personally, Sasuke, I think it's a fool's job. I'll do it as long as you ask me to... I'll go along with it... But I won't like it." Blunt and brutally honest, yeah... way to go, Gaara. Sasuke nodded silently and again it fell silent.

"Now, what do you think of our... newest members?" I snorted before answering.

"The man, Lee, he's going to need a lot of work. He means good, but he's too soft to face real blood shed. He won't be able to handle the death of which is necessity in this case. Sakura, the woman, she's too cocky for her own good. Almost like Naruto. She has no regard for the rules... but... her heart's set on finding her friends. She's willing to learn and eager to please. With a lot of work, she could have what it takes to be a true piratess." I stopped, studying Sasuke's face for any sort of reaction. I found none so I continued.

"If you add it all up... I'm not sure how much help either of them will be. I'd feel better about the safety of the crew if they weren't here." Sasuke nodded and finally looked over at me.

"At least I'm not the only one... so then... what do you think we should do? Go through with it? Or get rid of them?" I smirked as an idea formed in my mind.

"Promise to buy me a mop and I'll you all the ideas you want." Sasuke glared at me and muttered something about being a fucking opportunist. I just shrugged.

"Fine... now... about the two." He urged. I sat back happily and gave him a smug smirk as I thought this over in my head.

"Well... we can't just leave them. Even if we do, they'll just find some other crew. Plus we have the advantage of Itachi. That in and of itself is a large improvement towards living, and that, to me, is a very comforting thought. Then there's the fact that we've got the government following us. We could lead them to B.L.O.O.D. And take that time to run like the little bastards we are. We can be done with this entire job and under the radar in a few easy steps." Sasuke was now grinning and fighting a small chuckle.

"i like the way you think... like a true pirate. So... you really think this plan will work?" I nodded and he smiled a little wider. "alright then... we'll go with it. Now... Off to clean the ship! I have to contact my brother!" and with that, he stood and strode out of the room, grinning like an idiot.

"What medication did we put him on again?" i muttered as I stared in shock at Sasuke's sudden bipolar mood swings. Shaking my head, I stood and left the room. Time to do something rewarding... clean. Oh yippee...

I rolled over in my bed and sighed. My eyes were closed, I was tired, but I wasn't falling to sleep. Some body shoot me. Giving up on my futile attempt, I stood and walked over to the window of my room. Gazing out at the greens, blues, reds, and purples of the blackened night sky was almost like watching your own past fly by in a blur of color. I couldn't take the silence any more.

I tuned and thew on my jacket, having not bothered to change. Stepping out of my room, I decided to finally get to the bottom of this. Sasuke was hiding something from us as a crew and it was bothering me as well as eating away at him. I knew he wasn't sleeping well, almost like he was trying to copy my own resting patterns. I had to talk to him. Something as up and I was going to find out if it killed me. Storming down to his room, I passed a few doors before arriving. Knocking lightly, the door opened and I poked my head in to find it empty. Only one place he could be, the galley.

I was right, there he was, his arms folded and resting on the table, acting like a pillow for his head. I cleared my throat upon entering the room and he jumped, looking around startled. He looked like he'd been through hell and back. I sighed and sat down beside him. He jumped again and then forced a small smile. He must have been dozing.

"Oh... Gaara... it's you." He muttered before lying his head back down, his black eyes still gazing at me intently as he studied my face. I could see him thinking.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head.

"No... you?" I looked at him, amused.

"Me? Never! I wouldn't dream of it!" I scoffed, seeming offended. Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"Only you would say that. And by the way Gaara... when do you have time to dream?" I shrugged.

"Good point. So,... what's been keeping you up?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as he opened his mouth to lie. "And I want the truth..." I growled. Sasuke looked at me, pouting for a while before smirking and sitting back.

"What? No, Sir?" He chuckled and I narrowed my eyes only making him laugh more.

"Alright. Alright. I gt it... as equals..." He sighed and looked at me, once again studying me. "The truth?" I nodded.

"We're running out of supplies." I blinked.

"That's it?" Sasuke's flat stare didn't reassure me.

"Gaara, we don't have enough supplies to last us passed tomorrow. And we can't stop because the nearest port is five days away. We'll have starved by then." he sighed and let his head fall back onto his arms. I quirked a non-existent eye brow and smirked.

"You know what we have to do then, Sir... don't you?" As the words left my mouth, I looked over towards the sun we were passing, signaling the stat of a new day hours away. At that second, a brief flash of green streaked across my vision, flickering off Sasuke's eyes like a soul fire. I smiled.

"St. Elmo's Fire..." I whispered.

"The flash of green... a soul has returned..." I looked back at him and saw the small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well then... that means luck is on our side."

"LOOK ALIVE PEOPLE! COME ON! GET OF YER ASSES AND READY YER SELVES YA SCERVY DOGS!" Naruto shouted out, his voice growling and low. He slipped the strap of his cutlass over his shoulder and picked up an energy rifle. I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto! Jet get ready! Now shut up and listen to Sasuke!" He saluted me for what seemed to be the sixth time and I groaned.

"Yes, Sir! Gaara!"

"NARUTO!" He jumped and saluted Sasuke.

"YES, SIR!?"

"Sit down..." Naruto looked at Sasuke crest fallen, but did as told none the less. Shikamaru tightened the heavy leather straps running across from each shoulder and over his chest. He glanced up at us, watching the small argument Sasuke and I were having over the different scenarios of the raid, but he remained silent. Finally settling on a plan of action, Sasuke grinned and turned to address the crew. Sakura was still trying to tighten the straps for her weapons and Lee was having trouble figuring out what went where. It was humiliating to tell the truth, and I never lie... well okay. Maybe a little...

"Alright, ya space rats! Listen up!" He barked out, grabbing his own cutlass and slipping it into it's scabbard. Tying the leather off on his belt, he continued with his speech.

"We're going after supplies. Nothing else! Food, water, and ammunition! Anything else and I'll string you up by your innards on the outside of the ship! Ya got me!?" Everyone on the crew nodded. That's when Naruto stood, waiting permission to speak.

"Um... Sir?"

"Yes, Naruto?" He asked, looking over at the blond. Naruto grinned.

"Do you want Shika and I to tie up the crew and set up a distress signal for when we leave?" He asked. Sasuke blinked and nodded.

"Aye... the usual routine." With this, Naruto cheered and hopped over to the hatch, having already docked onto the ship.

"EVERYBODY DOWN! WE ARE TAKING OVER THIS SHIP!" Sasuke growled, pulling his shot gun from the holster and cocking the hammer back. The captain of the small freight ship froze in her spot.

"Who are you?" She challenged. I stepped up and pulled out the recording we'd sent over the com.

"Does, this ring a bell?" I asked, pressing play button and tossing it over to her. She caught it.

"We are in need of emergency transport. Our life systems have been shut down and we're running off of reserves. Please! Help us! Please!" the worried voice of a fellow freight ship captain begged, his voice cracking with worry. She glared at us.

"How did you..?"

"Held a gun to his head and forced him to repeat it over and over again..." I muttered, loading a few rounds into the chamber of a classic 357. Taurus. Sasuke smirked and aimed his weapon at the captain, the rest of her crew already held in check by energy rifles.

"Now... as I said... We're taking the ship... at least until we get what we need! Then we'll be on our way and you'll be half way to the nearest port, being rescued by some kind passerby." Sasuke chirped happily as he skipped, yes skipped. You haven't read wrong. Sasuke had weird tendencies during raids. Don't ask me! I don't know why! Rolling my eyes, I followed behind him while leaving the crew and captain to be tied up by Naruto and Shikamaru.

The cargo hold was well stocked. We emptied about half of it seeing as that was all we could hold. Shifting the last two boxes, one over my shoulder and another held between Sasuke and I, we entered the bridge between our ships and sealed the door to their ship. Naruto had finished setting the distress signal and left the crew tied as we left, ignoring the glares they had been sending us.

Once back on board the ship, I sighed with relief, running my hand through my hair. Sasuke glanced at me and kept his face calm as he went over the ship log, writing in the supplies as they were accounted for.

"Gaara..." I looked up and blinked.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked, walking over. He glanced at me again.

"Why don't you go to bed... you look tired." Again I blinked, confused by this. I didn't feel the least bit tired. Again, he locked gazes with me. He set a hand on my shoulder and leaned in slightly.

"Really... you should go to bed." He said again, slipping something into my hand. I blinked and nodded.

"Yes, Sir..." I took my leave and walked into my room. Making sure I hadn't been followed, I shut and locked my door. I looked down at my hand to find a yellowed piece of parchment, most likely from the ship log, in my hand. Glancing around my room to check for any hide aways, I unfolded the paper and sat down on my bed, scanning the page. What I read made my blood run cold. It was a page from the Death Log of Kakashi and his crew. They had gone through the bodies of the port after the day it had been attacked by B.L.O.O.D. The body count, on this page alone, was up to 700 hundred bodies. But that wasn't the worst of it. In bold letters, the title of "Hung for Treason" was written in the neat scrawl of Iruka. The first name... was Temari's.

oh... such is the cruelty of life...

* * *

Well there ya have it! Chapter 4! I really need reviews on the pairings or else this is going to take twist that is almost so obvious yet probably unexpected in the pairings area... please... my insanity may just frighten you good readers! so please... REVIEW!!!! sobs &begs

* * *


	5. Blow The Man Down

WOO! okay! so sorry for the loooooooooong update! But hey! At least I've updated Right? Well anyway! from this chapter and the next, things will really start to pick up in the story line! So please! If you've held out this long! Don't give up just yet! There's more to come and hopefully it'll be much better!

* * *

"I am a soldier, I fight where I am told, and I win where I fight."

General George S. Patton

"May God have mercy upon my enemies, because I won't."

General George S. Patton

She was dead. That was all there was to it. Temari was gone and I was the only surviving member of my entire family. Yet why couldn't I cry? Wait... I stopped and glanced at my trembling hand. A single clear drop glistened on my palm, the liquid warm to the touch. So I was crying... No... I couldn't be. I never cried...

A knock at the door sounded, accompanied by the sound of the heavy metal slab moving across the floor into it's hold. I didn't look up. I didn't even think to look up. I couldn't have cared less at that moment even if I'd wanted to. Caring would have meant having a heart. And in having a heart, it would mean that I was indeed crying. I refused to believe this was so. As a result, I denied even having such a caring organ, a sense capable of creating such a feeble emotion. And as I did this, I thought I would remain okay, calm, and safe from reality. And at the same time I knew I was a fool.

"Gaara... hey... Gaara... Gaara!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as my shoulder was shaken violently. Blinking, I looked up, startled to find Sasuke staring down at me. He looked worried. I wondered why. "Gaara... I'm sorry. I know she was the only family you had left, but... you can't... you just... you can't shut down like that..." Sasuke said, his eyes swimming with worry and sadness. I tilted my head and blinked. Was he crying? Or was it my imagination? He seemed to noticed how weak he must have been appearing because he straightened up and released me from the bone crushing hug he'd wrapped me into. " Your crew needs you." He added, almost as if he'd forced the authority and arrogance in his voice.

Silence fell over the room again as I just stared at him. My eyes must have seemed dead to him because Sasuke's expression went from usual cold disdain to worry and painting of emotions. I hated to see him like this, but it was better than seeming him worn out and wilting, like a plant left out in the sun for too long.

"Gaara... please... say something." He begged. I didn't speak and he finally settled on the fact that I would remain silent because he'd turned to leave. I suddenly panicked, my voice finally returning to me.

"Don't leave...please..." I whispered, sounding almost pathetic. "Don't leave..." He stopped and hesitated for a few seconds before shutting my door once again and coming back over to sit beside me. I nearly flinched but resisted the urge.

"Sasuke..." I was answered with a small grunt. I just needed to break down. I needed to stop, take a step back and just cry. I knew it, but I didn't have anyone to cry to... or at least... I didn't want to have anyone to cry to. He must have noticed. An arm circled around my shoulders and pulled me in close to his shoulder.

"You know... it's okay to cry every now and then... why don't you give it a try?" He whispered, acting as if this were a completely normal occurrence. But at the moment, I couldn't even try to fight the tears. Resistance was futile as the dam broke and I sobbed. I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried this hard as sobs wracked my body, shaking my shoulders and bringing more tears. All the while, Sasuke was there, solid and an anchor to the real world.

It was only the next morning that I found myself able to leave my room. Walking out into the main dinning hall, I found Naruto already wolfing down a bowl of ramen- his fifth from the looks of the kitchen- and Shikamaru, as usual, no where in sight. Sasuke was propped back in a chair, legs up on the table and book splayed out in front of him. Everything was normal as it should be. As I walked further in, the blond pilot looked up and grinned, slurping down the rest of his food.

"Gaara! My buddy!" He screeched, bounding over and pulling me over to another chair. I was shoved down and a bowl of freshly made ramen was shoved before me. Again, this was just like every other day. It disturbed me slightly. I glanced at Sasuke and noticed him watching me intently from over his book and reading glasses.

"I cooked! It's edible! Don't worry! Even Sasuke said he liked it!" Naruto chirped happily as he flopped down in his abandoned chair to finish his newly filled bowl. Again I looked at Sasuke, this time questioningly. He just nodded and went back to reading. I shrugged and snapped apart my chopsticks before hesitantly tasting the food. Much to my surprise it was pretty good. I guess Naruto could cook, even if it was only one thing.

"Well?" He asked excitedly. I shrugged and kept eating, stopping only to respond.

"Very good, Naruto. I'm impressed." The blond beamed a grin at me and went back to eating, well... more of stuffing his face and vacuuming up the rest of his food.

"We're going to land on Venus... it's the nearest port around." Sasuke finally voiced, the background filled with noises of Naruto eating. I nodded, looking up at Sasuke.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea..?" I swallowed the rest of my food before before finishing. "I mean... remember the last time we stopped in Venus?" Sasuke looked up from his book and furrowed his brow, nose wrinkling slightly as well. To put it rather bluntly, Venus was full of arrogant pricks. The locals are vain and self centered to the point where they won't even look at you if you have 'something wrong with you'... like no eye brows.

"Why do you have to bring that one up?" he whimpered, grimacing at the thought. They had been brutal to our crew, taking every opportunity to point out how imperfect we were. To tell ya the truth, they weren't all that easy on the eyes either. Sasuke had taken the brunt of the insults, biting back a retort with every cruel word. And here he was, suggesting that we land there.

"Just wondering if you'd lost your mind, Sir." I replied calmly, backing down with ease. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, going back to his book.

"Wait... WE'RE GOING TO VENUS!?" Naruto screeched, just now registering what we'd been talking about. Sasuke and I both looked at one another.

"Yes, Naruto... we're going to Venus..." I replied, tearing my gaze away from Sasuke and looking at the blond pilot. Naruto paled and stood, dumping the rest of his untouched food before leaving the room. I blinked, a little taken aback.

"Since when did Naruto get rid of perfectly good ramen?" I muttered. Sasuke blinked and looked after the blond with a shrug.

"Must have taken the insults to heart..." he muttered, snapping his book shut. He stood from his chair only to be knocked over as the ship rocked violently to the starboard side. I yelped and landed on the floor nearby, contents of the table clattering down around me.

"what the hell!?" Sasuke growled, pulling himself over to the far wall and switched on the radio through out the ship.

"Naruto! What was that!?" He bellowed, trying not to fall over as the ship rocked back onto the bottom hull, leveling out violently.

"I don't know, sir!" the connection was crackled, fizzing slightly: probably weakened wires from the sudden jolt. "We're suffering a little hull damage but... oh... my... god..." I glanced at Sasuke as I hauled myself up from the floor. I didn't like the tone in Naruto's voice and apparently, neither did Sasuke.

"What's wrong Naruto..."

"Une petite probleme..." Naruto stated nervously.

"Spit it out!"

"B.L.O.O.D. Just came out of hyperspace... right next to our ship..." I paled, well as much as I could, and looked at Sasuke. He just blinked and gapped, mouth working soundless and resembling a fish out of water.

"Well... um... that's... scarily convenient..." he muttered after recovering slightly. I blinked.

"What are we going to do, Sir?" I asked, glancing around at the condition of the galley around us. It wasn't a pretty sight. Sasuke looked at me and sighed.

"Are you willing to die to full fill that promise you made to the two stow aways?" he asked. I nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it goes against my morals to leave this good of an opportunity... that and they might have a mop." I replied, with a lop sided smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto..." he started, speaking into the com. "What do you think of a raid?"

How we managed to land in the small docking bay with our pods and avoid detection was beyond me. We slid through the halls, diving into nooks and crannies when ever we heard something that might indicate a crew member finding us.

The way we went about this, in a sort of drunken and unorganized way, was near suicide. In fact, it was comical in almost every aspect. Naruto had tripped over his own feet a few times, finding out that he did, in fact, have the appendages. At least... that's what it seemed like. Shikamaru had fallen behind at least three times and the fourth had left him separated from the group. We only hoped we'd find him at the rendezvous... Sasuke was at the lead. I followed closely behind. We'd left Lee and Sakura tied up, back on board the ship. Who knew what kind of trouble those two could get into. I shuddered at the thought. Then again.. we could most likely get into even more trouble in less time. So I wasn't all sure if this entire raid was a good idea.

But I'd already agreed and not opened my mouth, so I was pretty much screwed!

The halls were dark for a pirate ship. Despite popular belief, we trusted the light more than we did the dark. In the dark, you never knew what kind of enemy waited for you. With this thought in mind, I took a step closer to Sasuke, seeking some sort of a comfort from him. He seemed ti have done the same, our shoulders brushing against one another. Naruto remained clueless to this entire exchange as I glanced at Sasuke, our gazes meeting for a split second.

Sasuke and I, we were the core members of our crew. We'd been together on the same team for longer than the others and we knew each other better. Were any of us to keep ties or continue to communicate regularly after our crew was split up, it would be Sasuke and I.

"Help! Please! Help us!" A voice cried, sounding from the far hall. I glanced to Sasuke and he shrugged. With a soft sigh, I slowly made my way over to the room, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Ino... are you sure that's a good idea?" a soft, almost hesitant voice asked. I had to strain to hear it, thinking I'd only imagined it. A snort soon followed it and a louder, more arrogant voice replied.

"Of course I am Hinata! There's gotta be some one on here willing to help us!" It was, these were out two targets. I motioned for Sasuke and Naruto, the two hurrying over as we appeared at the door.

"Bonjour, ladies!" Naruto greeted. I rolled my eyes. The two looked over at us and blinked.

The first was deathly thin, her wide blue eyes peering out at us from a sharply defined, pale face. Her light blond hair only added to her pale complexion, frightening me slightly. No one was that pale... not even me.

The second was much shorter, about an inch or two shorter than Naruto. Her indigo hair was cut short, two small lengths passing her chin. Pale, almost silvery violet eyes gazed up at us in silent shock. Did... she have any pupils?

'Who the hell are you- you're a cutie!" The first said, her anger disappearing into attraction as she laid eyes on Sasuke. Naruto and I exchanged flat looks before sighing and shaking our heads. I pulled a wrench from my side belt and stuck it into the hinges of the door. Damn this place was old fashioned. But hey, less work for us, right? Throwing all my weight into it, I managed to work the door off, Sasuke and Naruto keeping watch on both sides of the hall. With the door out of the way, I stepped aside and let the two women leave their previous jail cell.

"Thank you! so... where now?" Ino, as i guessed, her loud mouth made me think of a pig for some reason.

"To our ship... Sakura and Lee are waiting on board there for you. Follow Gaara and listen to him. If i hear of any variations in his orders or I find that my ship isn't there when I manage to get off this ship, heads will roll. Dismissed." Sasuke growled. I sighed. Why did I always get stuck with these kind of people?

"Sir... where are you going?" I asked, stopping him. He sighed.

"Some one has to find Shikamaru, don't they?" he said with a shrug. I blinked and nodded.

"you're taking Naruto, right?" again he nodded, I sighed and gave up. "All right, Sir. Just... return in one piece... I'd rather not have to be captain... the job seems like such a pain. Oh! And if you find a mop-"

"Yeah, I know. I know... grab it. I got it. Now go." I nodded and shoved Ino and Hinata ahead of me lightly.

"This way..." I muttered. "Stick close to the wall and stay quiet."

We arrived back on board to find Sakura and Lee still tied and gagged, back to back like we'd left them. I smirked and took a seat in the pilot's chair, Sakura glaring at me. I heard one of the other three gasp, most likely Ino seeing as she bolted over and attempted to untie the two. I sent her a warning glare.

"Don't even try it. She's less trouble tied up like this." she sighed, huffing slightly as she crossed her arms and flopped down in my chair. I rolled my eyes. I'd let it go for now.

"Gaara...' Sasuke's voice crackled over the coms. I turned the chair from the controls and pressed the speaker button.

"Go ahead, Sir."

"We're on board. Close her up and get us out of here. Now." he stressed the "now" worrying me slightly. I did as told, closing the space doors and re-pressurizing the dock room. Pulling the controls into the proper position, I punched in a few codes and flipped the necessary switches, starting the engine and getting us out of the mess that was soon to be a mess.

Sasuke and the others soon joined us on the bridge, Naruto and Shikamaru grinning from ear to ear. I blinked and quirked a non existent brow.

"Do I dare ask?"

"Shikamaru took the opportunity to set some C-4 in place. It's on a timer. Hence my urgency to get out of here." Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I blinked and nodded.

"good enough for me, Sir... um... Sir? Should we untie them now?" I asked, glancing at the two tied up behind us. Sasuke followed my gaze and snorted.

"Leave 'em like that for a little longer. It'll give me a moment of peace... even if it is temporary..." he grumbled. I smirked, chuckling slightly as I quickly got the ship out of there, a distant explosion being located on our sensors.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T ACCEPT FRANCS!?" Naruto could be heard screeching. I glanced at Sasuke as he stopped, mug of ale half way to his lips.

"How much you beet he's got?" I asked, the bartender in the background replying with a roaring, "BECAUSE FRANCS ARE NO LONGER OUR CURRENT CURRENCEY! EUROES OR NO ALE!" Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't know... don't care." he said before taking a long swig from his own mug. I rolled my eyes. I glanced around us, watching the other few occupants of the tavern as they lazed about, some sloshing drunk as they fell over in their seats, their heads falling to the tables or into their drinks. It was peaceful and yet... that peace was shattered as a thud was heard.

"Ma'am, please! LEAVE!" one of the bartenders was growling, a blond haired woman sitting before him and glaring at him with all her might. You ask me, I wouldn't have even bothered.

"Never! Do you have any fucking idea who I am!?" she bellowed. The man twitched.

"no! And I don't care! Now LEAVE!" He yelled, pulling her up from her chair and tossing her out the door. It wasn't long after that, that the man returned, having followed her outside, with a large bruise around his eye, the woman no where to be found. I glanced at Sasuke to find him pale. I blinked.

"Sir?" He looked at me and shuddered.

"Gaara... that woman... remind me... if we see her, to avoid her... at. All. Costs..." I tilted my head.

"Why?"

"Because, Gaara... that was Lady Tsunade... the leader of the Council of Three..." I blinked and tilted my head. Council of Three? He couldn't be serious...


	6. Early in the Morning

I get this saddening feeling that my chapters are getting shorter than what they used to be. This displeases me greatly...

oh well. Nice to see you once again my readers! Sorry this took so long! I had terrible writer's block! But thanks to Toast and all her nagging I finally got it done! YAY!! GO TOAST!!

DISCLAMER: Don't own. Don't sue...

Also, you might have noticed that this has been changed from regular to yaoi... slight. It hints at it anyway. Why is that, you may ask... well I'll tell you... because no one reviewed to vote on the pairings. so me and my plot bunnies got together and this is what happened, so sorry to those that don't like it. Don't like, don't read it then. other wise, if this doesn't turn you away from the story, carry on!

* * *

"Don't deny it, don't question it, just know!"

Toast ((my beta))

"A friend is very different from an acquaintance. The former is tried and true; the latter only a casual shadow in one's life."

Unknown

The Council of Three, a group of pirates known only for their brilliant thievery and ingenious tactics. They were said to be made of three different pirates, two men and a woman. All three with their own bloody past and dark secret that they harbored towards the government. If any pirate wanted to become a terrorist, they had a good chance of succeeding by asking the council's help. With Sasuke's mention of _that_ woman being a member of the council, I could only manage to sit there and stare dumbstruck at my captain.

"Sir? Are you serious?" I finally stuttered out. Sasuke nodded and took another sip of ale.

"Very much so..." I could have choked on my own tongue with this bit of information. Sasuke burst out laughing, the beginning effects of the alcohol already taking effect on the poor captain. I sighed and shook my head. "Gaara! The look on your face just now! It was priceless!" he laughed, his voice slurring slightly.

"That's nice, Sir." I replied flatly, setting an elbow on the table and resting my chin in a hand. My bored gaze drifted over the rest of the bar and found Naruto and Shikamaru. The two were wasted, singing in a high pitched tone as they caterwauled out old sea shanties and pirate songs. I slumped. It was at times like this that I felt more like a babysitter than a pirate.

((An hour later))

"You'd think they'd at least stay sober enough to walk back to the ship on their own, but no!" I grumbled, dragging an out cold Sasuke out of the bar and onto the damp streets of the city. "No! They just completely loose all sense of themselves and leave me to clean up after them! Well you know what!? ACK!" I yelped, loosing my grip along with my footing and falling flat on my ass in the middle of a rather large puddle. "Shit!"

"Wow...I knew my baby brother was pathetic, but this is just too good..." A sneering and achingly familiar voice sounded from behind me and I groaned. Why of all people, did he have to show up now!?

"I knew Earth borns were no good." Oh good... Neji was with him as well. I sighed and stood, turning to look at the three. Kisame had remained silent, only chuckling ever so slightly at my misery.

"What do you want, Itachi? My time's rather limited seeing as I want to get off this fucking forsaken hunk of rock Neji calls home." I growled softly. Neji, the Venian citizen, glared at me.

"What was that about Venus?" he growled. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I'm amazed, Gaara. You're still trailing after my brother and babysitting like some love sick fool." Itachi stopped and smirked. "_Are_ you a love sick fool?" he asked, leaning forward and looking me in the eye, our faces inches apart. I twitched.

The back of my hand collided with Itachi's toad like face as a resounding SLAP! Echoed through the street. It was silent for a few seconds after that before Itachi snarled and grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"Why you little freak!" he growled, venom dripping in his voice. I just looked back at him blankly as I always did.

"What? Afraid to strike back?" I challenged. Itachi's face contorted in rage and he brought his fist towards me in an attempt to counter the attack. I merely blinked and brought my knee up into his stomach, causing him to drop on to his knees and let go of me. "I suggest you pick your fights a little better next time." I snarled before going back to Sasuke and managing to lift him a little more to make him easier to move. I'd have carried him, but with having very little upper body strength as to lifting, it was a lost cause.

I had just dropped Sasuke off at the ship and was going back for Naruto, Shikamaru having already made it back to the ship to sleep. He'd been the only one to actually make my job any easier. But as I was saying, I had just been on my way to retrieve Naruto, from the bartender I'd left him with, when there was a cry from a nearby alley way. I sighed, deciding it would be nice to hit something if that was the case.

Turns out it was. A fellow pirate, from the looks of it, was advancing on a woman backed into a corner. I sighed and walked over, bringing my fist into his jaw and a leg up into his shoulder, knocking him out as he hit the ground. With that I turned and left the alley way. It was not my day...

The woman blinked and followed. I could hear her footsteps trailing after me for a good fifteen blocks before I finally turned to face her.

"Can I help you?" I stopped and frowned as I noticed who I was talking to. "Lady Tsunade..." I muttered, slumping ever so slightly. She grinned at me, her blond hair falling behind her shoulders and her honey colored eyes smirking.

"Ah... so you know who I am! I just wanted to thank you for your help back there! I didn't really need it, but it's nice to play damsel in distress every now and then! Anyway! Your reward for helping me can be giving me a ride back to my ship!" she stated, all in one breath mind you. I blinked.

"Excuse me?" my reward was giving her a ride back to her ship? What the hell did she think I was? A taxi service? She just grinned wider.

"You can give me a ride back to my ship! See, the pod I took to get here broke down and you know I need to get back to my ship and-" I cut her off as she tried to explain it.

"No." I replied flatly. She frowned and blinked.

"What? But!"

"No..."

"Fine! If you're not gonna help me! I'll just beat ya for the keys to the ship!" she smirked, cracking her knuckles. I remained stoic.

"Go ahead, not like it'd be the first time." I muttered, turning to head back to the bar to get Naruto. I was stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me in my tracks. I growled and looked down to find Tsunade crying into my side.

"Please don't leave me!" she cried, begging now. I rolled my eyes.

"Not gonna work..." she frowned and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll rape you then!"

"All right! Fine! I'll give ya a god damned lift to your ship! HAPPY!?" I snarled, looking down at her. She grinned and let go of me.

Turns out it was. A fellow pirate, from the looks of it, was advancing on a woman backed into a corner. I sighed and walked over, bringing my fist into his jaw and a leg up into his shoulder, knocking him out as he hit the ground. With that I turned and left the alley way. It was not my day...

The woman blinked and followed. I could hear her footsteps trailing after me for a good fifteen blocks before I finally turned to face her.

"Can I help you?" I stopped and frowned as I noticed who I was talking to. "Lady Tsunade..." I muttered, slumping ever so slightly. She grinned at me, her blond hair falling behind her shoulders and her honey colored eyes smirking.

"Ah... so you know who I am! I just wanted to thank you for your help back there! I didn't really need it, but it's nice to play damsel in distress every now and then! Anyway! Your reward for helping me can be giving me a ride back to my ship!" she stated, all in one breath mind you. I blinked.

"Excuse me?" my reward was giving her a ride back to her ship? What the hell did she think I was? A taxi service? She just grinned wider.

"You can give me a ride back to my ship! See, the pod I took to get here broke down and you know I need to get back to my ship and-" I cut her off as she tried to explain it.

"No." I replied flatly. She frowned and blinked.

"What? But!"

"No..."

"Fine! If you're not gonna help me! I'll just beat ya for the keys to the ship!" she smirked, cracking her knuckles. I remained stoic.

"Go ahead, not like it'd be the first time." I muttered, turning to head back to the bar to get Naruto. I was stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me in my tracks. I growled and looked down to find Tsunade crying into my side.

"Please don't leave me!" she cried, begging now. I rolled my eyes.

"Not gonna work..." she frowned and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll rape you then!"

"All right! Fine! I'll give ya a god damned lift to your ship! HAPPY!?" I snarled, looking down at her. She grinned and let go of me.

It was somewhere around a day later that I found myself sitting in a bar on Neptune, Tsunade and Naruto at my side. Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Hinata were already at a small table, talking and just being, mainly, out of the way. I was rather pleased with this development until Naruto had to go and ruin it.

"GAARA! What was that!?" He screeched. I turn to look at him in annoyance.

"What was what, Naruto?" I asked, demanding a response. He paled and pointed out one of the windows.

"That shadow! In the mist!" he yelped, pointing out at the world beyond. Neptune, though it was a mainly water covered planet, had some land to it. And that land, was tropical, humid, yet freezing, and snow covered at the same time. Due to the planet's random rotation around the sun, it wasn't uncommon for warm and cold fronts to meet like this to create a grand mist or fog, much like the one we were witnessing right now. I sighed and slumped slightly.

"Naruto, that's Sasuke and Shikamaru getting back from locking the ship." I muttered, shaking my head. "No more Steven King novels for you..." The blond only pouted in response.

"But Gaara!"

"No buts."

"We're back!" Sasuke sang, stepping through the door. I immediately hurried over, looking rather hopeful.

"Mop?" I asked. Sasuke flinched and looked at me slightly nervous.

"We were three euros short..." he muttered, wincing. I twitched.

"You told me you'd have enough..."

"I lied..." he admitted, looking around as if lying at the moment. I frowned.

"In that case, Shikamaru didn't change the oil, Naruto drank the last of your sake, and I have yet to reprimand them." I stated calmly, turning to walk away before stopping and looking over my shoulder, smirk in place. "Oh... and you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Ouch..." Tsunade muttered, walking over, drink in hand. "You got owned, Sasuke..." she chuckled. The raven-haired Uchiha just glared at her.

"Well at least he didn't take away the-"

"And it's just you and your hand for a while!" I added, already knowing what he was going to say. Oh the power I had over him... I was wonderful.


	7. Roll the Cotton Down

Okay guys! Here's- in my opinion- the longest chapter I've written yet! GO ME! Any way! I have a few things to say about this chapter.

1) Since every chapter before this has been either unbetaed(-cough-chap1-cough-) or just really crappy writting period, this one is definitly to make up for all the crappy writing I force you all to read.

2) Things are going to start picking up in speed now since I've intorduced basically every character that I needed to. So, hold on!

3) I promise things get a lot better as well! my writing will improve and my chapters will hopefully be longer than the last few!

4) Things are also going to get a lot darker for the characters as I reveal things about them and more about the world they live in. So please, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

The average man will bristle if you say his father was dishonest, but he will brag a little if he discovers that his great-grandfather was a pirate.

Unknown

Even pirates, before they attack another ship, hoist a black flag.

Unknown

"Sir... we've been floating out here for hours..." I stated, looking boredly over at my Captain. Sasuke looked up from his book, the large circle and slash mark on the back giving away as to the perverted contents of the book. He blinked lazily at me before grinning.

"Well then... float some more!" he chirped happily. I twitched.

"Sir, it's pointless. The old hag was lying to us from the start." A loud scream of profanities from the back of the bridge alerted me to the woman's anger at: one- being tied up and two- being called an old hag. I snorted and sent her a small glare from over my shoulder. "I'm not taking it back." I replied bluntly.

"Damn you! The hell you aren't going to take it back! You little bastard! I'll kill you for callin' me old!" the list of the tirade went on.

"Sir, really, do you want to waste valuable supplies while we search around the Pluto's only moon? This search is-"

"You think if we shoot at it, they'll notice us?" A rather, how shall I say it, robust and teasing tone managed to crackle over our com. I blinked and glanced at Sasuke who merely shrugged.

"I don't think they would. I mean they've been out there for a few hoursss now. Why don't we try it?" Another, almost serpentine voice responded, also on the other end of the com.

"What are they-" Tsunade started, her eyes slightly wide as she looked, more of studied the immense span of space stretching out before the _Isolde_ and her crew. She was cut off as the ship suddenly rocked to the side, nearly knocking out every member of the crew. Rolling from the pilot's chair, where I had perched myself earlier, I managed to dodge the chair Tsunade was on as it rolled by and somehow ran into Sasuke as he tripped, sprawling onto the floor in a tangle of limbs and curses.

Naruto squawked as he landed face first on the floor, his face coming into sharp contact with the metal tiling. He rolled across the floor, finally coming to a stop as he was slammed against the far wall on the side of the hull the ship was now sitting on. He yelped as a loose chair rolled into him, Tsunade's following and tipping over, causing her to fall and land on top of him, chair still tied to her back.

Shikamaru was an unknown victim to the rest of us seeing as he was in the engine room. By the sounds of it, he hadn't fared all that well. Sakura and Lee were also no where to be found. Ino had fallen from her chair and was now lying on the floor, gripping the bolted down legs of Sasuke's chair. Hinata was still curled up in her chair, curled into a ball and holding onto the arms of it as she waited for the ship to once again level out.

We were all given the relief of normal footing a few seconds later as the ship rocked back onto the bottom hull. I snorted softly as I noticed the awkward position I was in. I blinked and frowned, gently untangling my limbs with Sasuke's as he groaned, most likely in pain from the sounds of it. I stood up, dusting my clothes off as I looked over at the others.

Ino was the second one up, her blond hair falling out of its once immaculate ponytail in large strands. She glared at me with her blue eyes and growled. Yes, the prim-and-proper-civilized-queen-of-the-universe growled.

"What the hell was that!?" she finally snarled, demanding an answer from me as if I'd been the cause of it. I sighed and rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to twitch and most likely rant.

"That, dear, stupid Ino, was what is known as an attack from another pirate ship." I stated bluntly, not in the mood to sugar coat it or act as if I were talking to a child. No, that would have been too much effort.

She blinked and gawked at me as if I'd just slapped her, or worse, stolen her boyfriend. This, to me, was a very satisfying expression. It was one that would stay in my memory for years to come. It was a fond memory.

My eyes widened slightly as I caught a glimpse of another, familiar memory, one that was not so fond. My breath hitched and I took a step back, reaching out and grabbing a hold of a chair for balance and, most likely, support. I stumbled back another few steps, those eyes flashing across my vision over again, returning every few seconds.

I suddenly felt sick, almost as if I were going to throw up as my stomach turned and lurched into my throat. My chest felt almost tight, as if there were a large weight resting atop it and restricting my breathing. I coughed and tried to suck in a breath, my mind working to keep up with what I was seeing. Where the hell had this come from? Why now? Of all the times, why now!?

Oh... that was why... _He'd_ said I couldn't go outside and play. _He'd_ said I couldn't leave the house. _He'd_ looked at me in the same belittling way I had just sneered at Ino. _He_ had done the same thing to me. _He_ had given me the ability to hate others and just then I had become _Him_.

"Gaara... Gaara..." I blinked, swaying slightly as I struggled to keep standing. Clutching a hand to my chest, I forced myself to keep breathing, to fight away the images flashing before me. Was that Sasuke's voice? Why did he sound so worried? Gasping for air, I snapped my eyes shut, keeping them closed and bringing the hand held to my chest up to tangle my fingers in my hair. Balling my hand into a fist, I felt the sting in my scalp as I pulled harshly at the red strands in my grasp. I gasped again, opening my eyes.

Black irises met blue as I opened my eyes. Worry swam within the dark depths of the other set of eyes, causing me to pause and blink in slight confusion before I realized it was worry directed at me. The air around the room was deathly still and the only noise audible was the dull hum and tick of the com crackling in and out of our receiver. I sucked in another breath and found it suddenly easy to breathe.

"Gaara?" Sasuke's voice sounded, hesitant and almost frightened. I flinched. The last time I'd had a flash back I'd nearly killed him. And the fact that when I'd first met the man, I'd shot him wasn't helping me much either.

"Y-yeah?" I finally managed to croak out. Sasuke sighed, relaxing visibly as he pulled me into a rather tight hug.

"Are you all right? You just kind of..." Naruto asked, walking over, eyes wide.

"Passed out?" Tsunade added helpfully. Looking around flatly, her brow quirking in slight amusement. Naruto shot her a worried look before nodding.

"Yeah, that." he replied, his gaze returning to me. I blinked and quirked an invisible brow.

"I... what?" I finally asked, my mind still trying to catch up with me. Naruto looked at me in slight shock and I glanced to Sasuke. His brow furrowed as he looked down at me, keeping his hold around me. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible. I, in fact, allowed myself to act upon this impulse and forcefully shoved back from Sasuke. I managed to put around three inches between us before Sasuke's grip kept me from moving any further.

"I... passed out?" Sasuke blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, for a good few minutes, too. Had us all worried there for a bit, Gaara." He said softly, gently pulling me back. I struggled and shook my head.

"No! Don't touch m-"

"I told you they wouldn't notice us! And we even grazed them!" the first voice sounded over the com. I twitched, the man's voice grating on my nerves and rubbing them raw with every word he spoke. Sasuke seemed to have the same idea, his grip loosening until it was completely gone. He turned and strode over to the main control panel, punching in the code for full force shields. I blinked once I felt his gaze return to me.

"Gaara, I know you need to release some tension, so would you do me a favor and kindly return fire?" He asked, grinning cheekily. I blinked and nodded dumbly as I made my way over to the controls, my body feeling almost numb. Tsunade gaped and worked her jaw almost like a fish out of water before she forced Sasuke out of the way and managed to turn on the com. How she got out of the ropes we'd tied her up in, I'll never know.

"Jiraiya, you half-assed-self-centered-lazy-son-of-a-bitch!" she screamed into the com. "The hell are you doing shooting at the ship I'm in! And Orochimaru! If I get on board that ship and find that Jeffery has been roasted you're a dead man!" A squee sounded in response and Tsunade's eyes widened in rage. "THEY DID WHAT!?"

I blinked and looked over to Sasuke. He was sprawled on the floor, eyes wide in shock from the hit he'd taken to the chest. He looked slightly winded still and I bit back a slight chuckle. He sent me a half hearted glare before trying to struggle up into a sitting position.

"Gaara, send them a greeting they won't be forgetting..." he grumbled, still rubbing the sore and now bruising spot on his chest. I nodded and quickly brought the main turret up and into alignment with my target. Pressing the trigger was the fun part. There was a three second delay before a rather loud crack sounded, our ship being forced back a few meters from the force of the ammunition leaving the muzzle of the turret. I smirked and Tsunade looked at me in sheer horror.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" She cried, reaching over and grabbing me by the front of the shirt. I glanced down at her grip, smirking as I noticed the gourd of sand I wore on a chain around my neck had somehow magically escaped her death grip.

"Easily... I just aimed and pressed fire." I replied, face perfectly calm and innocent. I waited, watching her face for that reaction that I knew was coming. She twitched, letting go of my shirt and withdrew her hand to let it fall to her side once again. Her face went completely blank as rage took full hold of her actions and I found myself thinking she resembled a rather confused and perplexed lioness... or was it a rat?

"THE FUCK!? TSUNADE!! CALL OFF YER DAWGS!!" The rough voice I had now come to loathe called over the com. I cringed and turned to glare at the offending object, ducking just in time to avoid the woman's lethal fist. I could feel the wind from her swinging appendage passing through my hair and touching the top of my scalp. I gulped silently, amazed that I had managed to dodge that one. I looked over to her and side stepped, having seen the kick coming before I could even blink. This 'dance' of ours continued for a good few minutes before I finally got bored of it and landed a surprise kick to the center of her chest, knocking her into a chair.

"Sit down before I tie you down." I growled in warning before turning back to the com. She pouted, glaring slightly, but I ignored her.

"_Nukpana_, disarm or I will be forced to fire upon you again. And believe me, I _will_ hit something vital." I snarled softly into the com, holding down the speaker button before letting it go and waiting for a response. It was silent for a few seconds before a reply came.

"O-okay... we're disssarming..." The serpentine voice replied, his tone hiding something from me. I glanced at the screen showing the scanner locked on them and my frown deepened.

"No... you aren't."

"No! Really! We are!"

"I'm sorry, you've just run out of time." I replied coldly before letting go and stopping all communications for the time before aiming the turret once more and firing. I hit their oxygen converter head on.

Tsunade squeaked, her voice cracking as it reached an unusually high note of shock. I looked over my shoulder at her, expression calm, cold, controlled. It was the perfectly schooled expression I'd taught myself to wear around others. It was the mask I hid behind, my only real form of armor other than my harsh tongue.

"You-you're gonna kill them!" she squawked. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the com, returning communication between the _Isolde_ and the _Nukpana_.

"Ready to talk?" I asked, tone lightly laced with wry amusement while the rest of it remained cold and warning. There was a crackle from the other end as I waited. I didn't have to wait long.

"YES!" Was the response, both voices crying out simultaneously in fear. I cracked a small smirk and allowed a dark chuckle. "Then put on your outside lights and we'll be there to pick you up... you are, after all, sending out a distress signal... or... more like you were." I stated, punching in the code to cut off the their communications with any other crew than ours. Their distress call was cut short by one of our very own, home made disrupters.

"JIRAIYA!! GRAB MY PHOTO AND MY SLUG!!" Tsunade managed to scream before I cut off communications between our two ships. I turned to look over at Sasuke, waiting for his command. He just sighed and nodded.

"Naruto..." he croaked out, his breath finally coming back to him. The blond blinked and looked over to him.

"Aye, Sir?"

"Bring us closer and let them board..." Not able to ignore the Captain's ruling, Naruto gulped and nodded before inching his way over to the controls and taking his seat. I watched him carefully before I let my gaze drift back to the endless space before us. Lights flickered on and I soon found myself looking at the _Nukpana_, mere yards before us. I blinked. Had they really been that close the entire time?

It was in meeting the rest of the Council of Three that things began making sense. The first, annoyingly loud voice, of which reminded me of Naruto, was Jiraiya. The man was tall, to say the least, with a mane of bushy white hair. He walked with an air of confidence rarely seen in a man as strange as he. And now, having met the man and watching him speak, I was able to see just how much he implied with everything he said. The first thing that came to mind were those books Sasuke, Naruto, and even Shikamaru seemed to be reading constantly.

The second was Orochimaru. The man was frail, almost sickly looking. He moved around the ship fluidly as if he were the human equivalent of a snake. His tongue was forked from what I had seen, the unusually long muscle flicking in and out of his mouth much like a snake's would. I subconsciously took a step back from him when he followed the first on board the ship. The man was just... unsettling. His gold eyes were slitted and he looked around at us like we were some kind of oddity to him: lower than he himself. With his too high cheek bones and his overly sharp jaw, his face looked slightly skeletal, like his eyes and cheeks were sunken in from illness. The long, feminine black hair didn't help any either as I found myself deeply disturbed by this man's presence.

Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade and handed her a small photo, smiling softly as the woman snatched it from his hands and looked the worn and aging photo over. At the moment I was shocked to see a more... vulnerable side of the brash woman we'd met back on Saturn. A soft smile suddenly adorned her features and she looked up at the man from beneath her bangs.

"Thank you..." she almost whispered. "Now where's Jeffry!" she snapped, mood changing in seconds. Jiraiya grinned and held up a finger before searching his pockets. This man had a lot of pockets in one pair of pants. When his search turned up fruitless, he frowned and, much to the crew's horror, began searching his pants. He nearly stripped down to his skivvies to do so, but thankfully Sasuke stopped him.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke offered the man the all famous Uchiha-ass-hole-stare-of-doom. I knew this because I had seen it many a time having met both his parents and his brother as well. The Uchiha family was famous for their tenancy to be arrogant pricks. It was a skill most feared and wished for all the same. Personally, I believed it was a trait passed down in the blood line of the Uchiha family. Sasuke animatedly denied this, however, but I knew better. I had met enough Uchihas to support my theory, and I was sticking to it.

Jiraiya snapped his mouth shut and sent Tsunade a wide eyed look of shock. "You didn't tell me this was an Uchiha ship!" he hissed softly. Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Tsunade snorted.

"It's not him you should be worried about. Compared to his eyebrow-less first mate, he's a claw-less kitten." She retorted coldly, looking over at me as Jiraiya's gaze shifted in my direction as well. I kept calm, face stoic as they looked me over, one accusing and the other guarded curiosity.

"Ssssso... thissssss issss the Issssssolde..." Orochimaru hissed, looking around the ship in restrained boredom. "It'sss a piec-e of crap..." he hissed, literally dragging out his S's with every word he spoke.

"WHAT!?" The voice that we knew belonged to Shikamaru echoed through the entire ship, coming from the vent we shared with the engine room in which he resided at present. I smirked as I heard heavy, angry footsteps approaching the bridge. Oh this creep was in for it.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" I flinched, the high pitched noise sounding right beside my ear and causing me to wonder if my ear was bleeding or if my eardrums had somehow miraculously made it through the assault of sound.

"JEFFRY!! MOMMY'S HERE!!" Tsunade suddenly sobbed, rushing over to where I was standing and lifting a... I blinked. Was that a slug!? She lifted the blue and white creature up to her cheek and nuzzled it slightly. All the while the room had gone deathly silent, save for the sound of Shikamaru's fast approaching foot steps.

"Who called this ship a piece of crap!" Shikamaru demanded, stomping into the room and casting an icy glare around at every single person within eye shot. All eyes locked on Orochimaru as the serpentine man let his scrutinizing gaze fall from the walls of the ship to our mechanic in disgust.

"I did..." he hissed softly. "Got a problem with that?" He arched a finely groomed eye brow in question, his gaze steady and challenging as Shikamaru allowed anger to fully set in.

The weaponist twitched, his brown eyes narrowing dangerously as he slowly made his way over to Orochimaru. His intent was hidden within his movements: graceful and elegant, each muscle moved with purpose as he made his way over to the older male. I glanced over to Sasuke, who was still pouting, before I looked back in time to see Shikamaru's fist connect with Orochimaru's face. The crack that issued from the hit echoed through the room as Orochimaru fell to the floor, kissing the metal tiling in pain.

I blinked, biting back a laugh as the taller man fell to the floor. Shikamaru was seething, anger almost palpable in the air around him. It was amusing to see the lazy weaponist this livid. For once he was moving at a fast pace compared to his normal nonchalant saunter.

"All right! Break it up, you two." Sasuke finally stepped in. Shaking my head, I went over and helped the fallen Orochimaru up from the floor.

"Next time I'd think before I spoke if I were you." I warned light heartedly. The man just glared at me before slinking over to Jiraiya. "So this is the Council of Three?" I muttered dryly, walking over to Sasuke and Shikamaru, a look of wry amusement in place.

"Sadly, yes..." Sasuke muttered before straightening his jacket and sucking in a breath of air. "Well then! Seeing as you're on my ship, I might as well lay down the ground rules." Jiraiya only laughed as the words left Sasuke's mouth.

"You can't boss us around, kid. We're the Council of Three. And now that you mention it, we're taking over this ship." he barked out with another round of laughter. Sasuke sighed and looked at me. I smirked.

-0-0-0-0-

"HOW DARE YOU!! UNHAND US THIS INSTANT!!" Jiraiya bellowed from where he was bound in the far back of the cargo hold. I snorted and looked over my shoulder from the task I'd been working on, that being tying Tsunade and that damned slug of hers together.

"Give it a rest, Jiraiya... the kid's not gonna listen to ya. And don't even try cutting through the ropes. He binds them tight enough to cut off your circulation." she grumbled, obviously remembering the last time I'd tied her to a chair. In the door way, Naruto stood laughing as he observed the three ((semi four)) undignified beings that I had bound away from doing any harm to the ship.

"NEVER! THIS SPINELESS COWARD SHOULD FEAR US!" I merely snorted in reply and stood to look at him.

"You seriously call yourselves pirates? Where's you weapon of choice? I didn't find anything on any of you save for a dagger and some useless francs... you really think I'm going to take you seriously?" I muttered dryly. This was getting old. With that said, I pivoted on my heel and left the room, dragging Naruto with me. The doors were locked behind me and I caught the fleeting hiss of Orochimaru chiding Jiraiya as I continued down the hall.

Upon reaching the bridge, I walked over to where Sasuke was seated, star charts out across his lap. I chuckled softly and leaned up against the back of his chair, letting my chin rest on his shoulder as I looked over the charts as well. From the looks of it, he was planning our next move.

"Remind me next time we have a run in like this... to just let them die..." I muttered, turning my head ever so slightly to lightly nuzzle Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha raised a brow and tilted his head ever so slightly to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Really? And why's that, might I ask?" he replied, the smirk obvious in his tone. I shrugged.

"It's not worth the cost of rope..."

"Oh, ouch... that was cold." Sasuke chuckled. Again I shrugged. I noticed, suddenly, that Sasuke's shoulders had slumped slightly and he'd fallen silent, almost as if he were studying me. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him slightly confused. The look he was giving me was a slightly concerned, almost fond look. "When's the last time you really slept, Gaara?" he asked softly, lightly brushing his knuckles below my left eye. I blinked, his words sinking in and finally his expression made sense.

"Three days ago, why?" I asked, leaning into the touch. Sasuke just shook his head.

"You just looked tired... I was worried for a moment there." Again he fell silent as he studied me. I remained still, curious to see what he'd do next. Out of the six years I'd known Sasuke, the man still managed to surprise me. "Why don't you go and get some rest, hm?" He asked softly, tilting his head to the side in thought. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll be fine..." I muttered. He frowned, clearly worried. He must have been thinking of my blacking out just an hour before.

"Gaara..."

"I'm fine, Sasuke. Really. I promise I won't over work myself. If I feel tired I'll go and rest... okay?" I tried, hoping he'd bite and just take the deal this time. I waited, keeping my eyes locked on his as he studied me once more. With a sigh, he leaned forward rested his forehead against mine.

"Promise me?" He asked, raising a brow. I smiled softly and nodded.

"I promise..." I replied. Sasuke chuckled and pulled back with a grin.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I could handle dealing with all the fi-ACK!" for the second time that day, the ship rocked to one side, cutting Sasuke off mid sentence and throwing me into him. A sharp pain ran up my leg and hip, shooting through my entire right side and into my shoulder as my hip connected sharply with the arm of the chair. Sasuke's back connected with the other arm of the chair and he winced as I landed on his chest.

At this, both of us were thrown to the ground as the ship not only tipped farther, but went completely upside down for a few seconds as it spun around completely. Finally landing back on the bottom hull, I noted that I was bleeding from a cut on my head, my shoulder was screaming in pain, and I'd somehow managed to get away without a broken leg as I looked at one of the navigation systems on its side mere inches from my leg. Sasuke lay a foot away, his eyes were closed, bangs falling into his face. From what I could see, he'd cracked his head on the floor as we toppled over and had been knocked out. He wasn't bleeding, at least not anywhere on his head.

Groaning, I picked myself up from the floor in time to see Naruto and Ino both running into the bridge room. The blond pilot looked around and surveyed the damage while Ino looked frantic at the sight of Sasuke. She paled and hurried over, helping me up before she knelt beside the Captain.

"He's alive..." she muttered. "Just out cold." she looked up at me and frowned. "Please tell me we wern't being shot at." I just looked at her and shook my head before limping over to the main controls.

"I don't know.." I answered truthfully. "It was too large of a disturbance to be an enemy attack." I typed in a few codes and switched one of the many dials on and brought up a screen of the world outside. I slumped. "Damn it! The hell is BLOOD doing still following after us?!" I growled. "Their pilot flies like an Uchiha."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I heard Sasuke snarl. I sighed, guessing he'd finally regained consciousness in time to hear my comment.

"You heard me!" I snapped. Sasuke huffed and picked himself off the ground before almost toddling over to where I was. He looked at the screen and frowned.

"Go check on the three captives..." he muttered, taking over. I nodded and limped out of the bridge and down the hall to the cargo hold.

On the way, I passed Shikamaru, the man leaving the engine room and looking around for possible damage. I looked over to him and nodded.

"Shika! Do me a favor and check on Sakura and Lee. I've gotta make sure these idiots aren't dead yet." I called over. He looked at me and frowned slightly before nodding and walking off in the direction of Lee's room. I continued to the cargo hold before opening the door.

"THE HELL WAS THAT!? AN UCHIHA PILOT!?" Jiraiya shrieked. I flinched and poked my head out of the room to look down the hall. Good, Sasuke hadn't heard that. With a small sigh, I turned back to the room and frowned.

"No one's dead in here, right?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, we're all f-..." Tsunade stopped mid sentence as her gaze came to rest on the small trickle of blood from my brow. I blinked and tilted my head slightly. Had she just frozen up?

"Tsunade?" I asked, taking a step froward. Jiraiya let his gaze sweep over me before he looked over to Orochimaru.

"You're bleeding..." the black haired man hissed, frowning. I blinked and looked at him.

"Your point?" I growled softly, still not liking either one of these two.

"Tsunade's hemophobic..." Jiraiya stated, stepping in to the conversation. I glanced at him and then back to Tsunade, the word suddenly clicking. I frowned and nodded.

"Look... I'm going to let you wander freely, but please... don't try anything stupid." I stated, walking over and beginning to cut Tsunade free first, the slug scolding me as I did so.

"Yeah... I guess.." Jiraiya muttered and Orochimaru reluctantly nodded as well. I smirked and finished cutting them loose before leaving the room, the door still opened for them to leave if they so wished. Making my way back to the bridge, I didn't see much in the way of the destruction I'd left. Sasuke was helping Naruto upturn another of the tracking devices as I entered and Ino was checking everything over for scratches, Shikamaru helping her in the daunting task. Sakura and Lee were also trying to pick up equipment from around the room, making sure nothing looked broken. Stepping into the room now, I felt the unease of everyone as I picked my way over to where Sasuke was.

"Sir..." I started, announcing my presence. The Uchiha looked up and in my direction before straightening up completely and nodding for me to continue. Naruto even tilted his head, waiting to hear what I had to say.

"What is it, Gaara?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the control panel nearby.

"I regret to report that not one of the three are dead. Also, what are we going to do about the sudden appearance of BLOOD?" I asked, glancing at the still functioning screen. Sasuke followed my gaze and frowned.

"I don't know..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a sign that he was stressed.

"You think we could just sneak out of here with out them noticing?" Naruto suggested, looking between the two of us. I glanced at him and blinked.

"That might actually work..." I muttered softly. Sasuke nodded. The com suddenly sprung to life and an image came over our screen, the image being one of Tobi. I looked up at it and frowned. What could he possibly want? Last time I checked, BLOOD didn't give warnings before they opened fire.

"Is this thing on? It is? Oh! Oh! Oh! Well hello there! Sasuke! My darling relative! How are you! Like Tobi's driving?" the voice of Tobi cooed over the com. I looked over at Sasuke, expression flat as he looked at me sheepishly.

"You're related to freaks... not just any freaks... but egotistical freaks..." I stated flatly. Sasuke flinched slightly.

"Well I'm guessing you're wondering why your dearest Tobi is calling you, ne? Why? Because Tobi felt like Tobi should give you a fair warning. Seeing as Tobi and you are family and all. So, any last words before Tobi completely blows your ship to smithereens?" the man was over confident... definitely an Uchiha. Sasuke snorted.

"How about, au revoir?" he stated before nodding to Naruto. The blond grinned and put us in hyperspace, the connection between our coms being lost as we left the vicinity of Pluto far behind us.

"So what's our destination?" I asked, pulling up a few charted maps on the screens floating above our control panel.

"We're headed towards the man made planets orbiting Arcturus..." I blinked.

"You mean... we're going to the future sight of a ring nebula?" I asked, quirking a brow. Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey, it isn't the Lyra ring nebula yet." He pointed out. I snorted.

"Yeah, just the future sight." I muttered. Looking around the room I began to feel light headed and soon I found myself falling to my knees and trying to stay awake. Sasuke was at my side in seconds, a look of worry darting across his features. He reached out and lightly brushed my bangs back, causing me to wince.

"He's bleeding pretty bad... Get him to the medi-bay." he stated, looking up at some one. I felt myself being lifted into a pair of arms but I didn't get the chance to see who it was as passed out. All I remember was a quick flash of green.

I woke up about an hour later, finding myself in the small medi-bay of our ship. I flinched, my gaze landing on the bright lights of the room first thing before they were blocked out by me raising a hand up to shield my eyes.

"Nasty scar you've got on your left eye, kid... where'd you get it?" the soft, almost gentle voice came floating to my ears from just across the room. I frowned and searched, finding it painful to move my head too much. I didn't have to wait long as Tsunade came into view, her brown eyes concerned and understanding. Her words finally registered and I blinked before coughing.

"W-what?" I croaked out, trying to process what she was asking. Why did my body feel like dead weight? And why was my mind working so sluggishly?

"The scar on the left side of your head... just around your temple and occipital bone... that's no accident." she muttered softly, messing with something on the left side of my face before I realized she was changing the bandaging.

"It was nothi-"

"Don't lie to me, Gaara. I know abuse when I see it." she looked me in the eye once more, her own gaze softening. "Believe me, I know. I've been there once myself..." I slumped, well as much as one could do when lying flat on a hospital bed.

"I got it when I was nine... took a beer bottle to the side of the head. I haven't been able to see out of this eye since." I muttered, looking down slightly. Why was I telling her this? She sighed and nodded.

"I thought it looked jagged..." she said softly. A small smile crossed her face and she chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure Jiraiya told you about my fear of blood..." she spoke quietly. I blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, he did. Which is why I'm wondering-"

"Why I'm in here instead of someone else? Because... when it comes down to it, if some one really needs help, I can forget my fear long enough to do my job of patching up their wounds. Dan once asked me the same thing..." she paused only briefly as a sad smile crossed her face before she regained herself and continued her task of checking the stitches I now sported running along my temple.

"Who's Dan?" I asked, not able to stop myself before the words left my mouth. I flinched and offered an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Dan was my fiancé... He was hung for collaboration of piracy about six years back..." she muttered softly, offering what looked like an attempt at a happy smile but only made her look even sadder. I flinched once more.

"You didn't need to tell me if you didn't want to..." I muttered, now feeling like shit. She just waved off the apology and shrugged.

"Dan was the one that got me into pirating..." She added, resuming her task once more. "I told you because, in a strange way, all of you remind me a little of him... especially Naruto... Dan was always smiling..." she trailed off as she finished her work, nimble fingers barely touching the stitches. She pulled back and offered a real, however small it was, smile. "There. All done. You can leave the medi-bay, but I want you to get some sleep... possibly something to eat before hand. Okay?" she more of ordered instead of asked. I nodded and slowly sat up, my head spinning slightly from the sudden shift.

"Good to see you up..." Sasuke's voice cut through the silent room and I looked up quickly, regretting it for a few seconds while my vision spun. Tsunade looked over to where Sasuke was and smiled.

"He'll live to see another day. Sasuke, do me a favor and help him back to his room. I don't think he'll be all that steady on his feet." she said, beckoning the man over.

I sighed as Sasuke helped me stand and held an arm out for me to hold onto. With a snort of indignation, I took his arm and sent him a warning glare. If this got out, he was a dead man. He smirked and led me from the room. I waited until we were a good distance before I spoke up.

"Sasuke... what was Tsunade doing in there?" He glanced at me and chuckled.

"Turns out our lead Council member is also a medic. She found out we didn't have one and took over." I nodded, my mind only half hearing his response. My thoughts were else where and I was trying to think of how to bring it up. Oh well, the blunt way had yet to fail me.

"Sasuke... when I woke up... Tsunade was talking about some one named Dan..." I said slowly, each word I spoke coming out after having been completely analyzed in every way possible. Sasuke glanced at me.

"Really?" he asked, brow furrowing slightly. I nodded.

"She was engaged to him until he was hung... six years ago." I stated, emphasizing the last part. Sasuke fell silent for a bit before sighing and shaking his head.

"Probably a coincidence..." he said softly as we reached my room. He helped me to the bed and gave me a small smile. "Don't think about it too much... 'kay?" He whispered before leaning down to press a small kiss to my forehead. I sighed and nodded. "Good... now get some sleep."

I watched him leave, falling back against the pillows of my bed and then turning to stare at the ceiling. I wasn't tired. Far from it actually. There was just no way I could fall asleep, and definitely not in the state I was currently in.

My head hurt as thoughts continued to race through my mind as I let my eyelids slip shut, cutting me off- visually- from the world around me. I couldn't get those eyes from my head. They kept coming back. Snapping my eyes open, I sat up- ignoring Tsunade's orders- and dug around in my room, finally finding the desired object.

The box was small, only large enough to hold a book, and from the looks of it, it did. I lifted the dust covered lid off the box and coughed, more dust greeting me. Blowing it away, I sneezed and wiped at my eyes. Of all the places for dust to be, you'd expect it to be absent from a space ship. No, it was worse out here.

I waved a hand around my face, watching the dust swirl away in the dim light filtering through my windows. My gaze drifted after it and to the universe just beyond the thick sheet of glass. It was calming on normal days, but today I found it hard to find any solace within those distant galaxies. The arrival of Tsunade on board the ship had brought up issues I thought I had locked away for good. I guess the fact that I'd even thought of this book was proof enough that I was wrong.

The first photo that I was greeted with was the one I despised the most and yet cherished with all my heart. The man known as Dan was grinning at the camera, his arms on either of my shoulders and his fingers drawing the corner of my lips up in an attempt to make me smile.

I looked back at my seventeen year old self and sighed. I was stony faced and the only real expression there was the stoic glare I had always seemed to wear. And then there was Dan... the twenty-seven year old that was always smiling.

I shook my head slightly and flipped the page, allowing my gaze to scan over the moments frozen in time. I stopped as I reached the last one, my mind having completely forgotten the incident I was now remembering. I swallowed and dragged my fingers over the image gently.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_HE SHOT ME!?" Sasuke yelped, his eyes wide in shock as he fought away the elder man. "DAN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! THE MAN YOU'VE PICKED FOR MY FIRST MATE JUST SHOT ME!!" _

_I rolled my eyes, listening to the argument with a bored amusement as I robotically cleaned the hand gun disassembled in front of me._

"_Oh quit your whining, Uchiha! Suck it up!" Dan laughed, lightly hitting the raven-haired Sasuke over the back of the head. The Uchiha shot him a rather dirty glare, most likely telling the man to go fuck himself. I snorted and turned my gaze back to what I was doing, setting down the empty and clean clip before picking up the barrel's cover._

"_AND YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SHOOT ME!?" Sasuke cried, turning to point at me with an accusing finger. I tutted slightly and smacked his hand away from my face, watching it fall to his side as he grimaced in pain._

"_You're annoying, Uchiha. That's why I shot you." I stated in that smart assed tone I'd had back then._

"_WHAT!? All right, punk! You're dead!" Sasuke snarled, standing and knocking Dan over. I just looked up at him, my glare meeting his intensified gaze. I never flinched, just waited. Eventually I saw Sasuke's resolve slipping, but it wasn't in fear like I'd been hoping or expecting. No, his mask slipped and a look of concern flashed across his features._

"_Gaara..?" he asked hesitantly, reaching out with a shaking hand. I blinked, frowning slightly. What was with his sudden mood swing? "Are you... are you afraid I was going to hurt you?" he asked, taking his hand back and looking for all the world as if his parents had just died. I flinched, blinking as I rapidly tried to think of something._

"_The hell are you on, Uchiha?" I snarled, even my voice not all that convincing to myself. Sasuke's frown deepened and he took another step towards me, his hand out once more as if to offer his support or comfort._

_Dan looked between the two of us, his gaze calculating. He saw the imminent danger this action had and sprung into action... literally. Flying from his spot on the floor, the older man tackled both Sasuke and I to the ground, grinning from ear to ear as he did so._

"_AWWW!! SO CUTE! YOU'RE FINALLY BONDING!" he sing-song-ed. I flinched and glared at him as Sasuke yelped in pain, squirming as he tried to escape the pressure being put on his wounded shoulder. Dan's grin slipped into a smile and let go of us, snatching Sasuke up once more and dropping him carelessly into a chair. "But! I have to end this happy moment because..." he paused dramatically, a hand over his eyes, "Sasuke will bleed to death if I don't attend to his wound!"_

_I went back to my seat and snorted, continuing my previous task. "Let him..."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I smiled and chuckled softly. How could I have forgotten about that? The picture holding the memory was of Dan bandaging a rather reluctant and stubborn Sasuke's shoulder. If I remember right, it had been Shikamaru that had taken that one.

"You know... that really did hurt. My ego more than anything, but the physical pain was enough to make me wary of you for a good year." Sasuke's voice sounded, suddenly close to my ear. I jumped slightly and looked at him, shock still written on my face before I managed a small smirk.  
"Wary of my temper, you mean..." I corrected. Sasuke shrugged and flopped down onto the floor slightly behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Same thing..." His smile softened from its teasing to slight concern as he studied the album from over my shoulder. "So what's with the sudden walk down memory lane? I thought you were supposed to be in bed..." he asked softly. I tilted my head, studying another picture and shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." I whispered, flipping the page and stopping as I found one of the pictures I was looking for. It was one of the few I was smiling in. It was of just Sasuke, Dan and I, before Shikamaru had joined the crew if I recalled correctly. A hand reached out from behind me and lightly touched the edge of the photo affectionately, causing me to blink and smile.

"You never really did smile back then... did you?" Sasuke asked softly in my ear. My smile disappeared and I sighed.

"I didn't have much to smile about..." I replied softly. My voice must have given away my mood shift because Sasuke sighed and pulled me closer to his chest, nuzzling my neck ever so slightly.

"Again, I ask... what's the real reason for pulling out the pictures that, if I recall correctly, you said you'd burned years ago." I froze, my body stiffening as he called my lie. With a sigh, I looked to the side slightly, trying to avoid him seeing me.

"Just an urge..." I tried, begging that he'd believe me and drop it.

"Liar." I flinched, knowing he wouldn't bite.

"Tsunade was talking about a man named Dan..." I started, finally meeting Sasuke's gaze. "I just wanted to see if she was... talking about the Dan we knew..." My voice was suddenly soft. Sasuke blinked, understanding taking over.

"So you're looking for _that_ picture?" I nodded.

"Yes... I'm looking for _that_ picture..." I replied, flipping through a few more pages before finding the desired picture.

It was a simple photo of Sasuke and I, both of us leaning over a table of maps and star charts, glaring at one another. To most it would seem insignificant, but to the trained eye, one would notice a third person in the background.

The woman's golden eyes were cast down as she continued to read the book in her hands. Her blond hair was pulled back into two loose pigtails at the nape of her neck, and she was walking by in the hall, most likely on her way back to hers and Dan's room. I stilled, my breath hitching in my throat.

"There's no way that's Tsunade..." Sasuke breathed in shock. I blinked and shook my head.

"That's Tsunade, Sasuke... there's no mistaking it." I whispered. Looking over my shoulder at Sasuke, I frowned. "You think we should ask her about it?" my voice was quiet and small, almost like I hadn't spoken. Sasuke looked at me and sighed.

"Ask her later... when she's changing your bandage... and take the photo album with you." he stated before standing and picking up the photo album and setting it on the bed side table. "But for now... you should be getting some sleep." He added, helping me up and looking me in the eye, one bow raised in the slight manor of daring me to challenge his words. I sighed and nodded, knowing he was right.

"I really wasn't lying... I can't get to sleep." I muttered, looking down in slight shame. I hate the fact that I was a partial insomniac, but when one had dreams like me... it was understandable why some one wouldn't want to sleep. A heavy sigh escaped Sasuke before he pulled me towards the bed.

"Lay down..." he muttered. I blinked and did so only to feel him lie down beside me seconds later. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, sighing contentedly. "Think you can sleep now?" he asked. I could already feel my eye lids growing heavy and nodded. He smiled softly and chuckled. "Good."

It was the next morning after breakfast that I saw Tsunade again. It had been decided that the council was going to stay on our ship and help us in our fight against BLOOD. Apparently they each had their own wound to pick at with the pirating group we were now being tracked by. We still had yet to hear word from Itachi despite all the coded messages we'd sent him. Sasuke was getting restless and I could see that it was affecting the rest of the crew as well. With all of this in mind, I made my way into the medi-bay to get my bandages changed.

Tsunade was standing at one of the counters, already prepping the bandages to cover my stitches. I looked her over and noticed that she had cleaned up and her clothing was mended. I guessed she'd fixed it during the night using the supplies on the ship. At the sight of the woman working and humming to herself, I couldn't help but smile slightly.

A flash of my own mother danced across my eyes and I stopped inside the doorway. She'd been working at the counter in our kitchen, a pot already full of water and boiling noodles while she worked on the ingredients for the sauce. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail as she worked, focused on her work. A cough sounded and she looked up, smiling as she laid eyes on, what I guessed, to be me.

"_Gaara, love, what's wrong?_" her soft voice cooed, echoing hollowly through my mind. "_Did Kankuro push you down again? Hm? Oh, my poor boy. It's okay... come here and let me take a look at that knee. See? It wasn't that bad now was it?_" she laughed, smiling sweetly. "_It was just a small scrape. It'll be all better tomorrow morning. Look, it's already started to heal up. See?_"

"Gaara?" I snapped out of my daze to find Tsunade frowning at me, looking slightly worried. She walked over and looked at my head, looking for any new bruising. "Doesn't look like I missed anything. And I doubt you hit your head that hard..." she murmured. I blink, it suddenly dawning on me what she was getting at.

"Oh, sorry, I was just... remembering something." I muttered. She looked me over before nodding and

looking to the small examination table.

"Take a seat and we'll get that bandage changed..." she stated. I nodded and did as told, my fingers lightly playing over the cover of the aged photo album. She walked over, bandages in hand and smiled. "So, how are we feeling today? Any dizziness? Nausea? Bleeding?" she asked, removing the old bandaging and gently looking over the stitches.

"Nope, nothing. I feel perfectly fine. A little tired, but that's nothing new." She nodded and pulled back, reaching for the bandages when she spotted the album in my hands. She quirked a brow and looked at me. "I wanted to ask you something once you were done..." I stated, replying to her silent question. She nodded and quickly placed the bandage in place before turning back to the album. I flipped it open and turned to the first really decent picture of Dan. I pointed to him and looked up at her. "Was this the Dan you knew?" I asked, studying her reaction.

Her eyes widened before she looked at me in shock. "How did you... Yes... that's my Dan..." she whispered, reaching out and gently lifting the album from my hands. I let her and smiled softly. "How did you..." she tried again.

"Dan is the one that helped Sasuke get this ship... he was also the one that recruited me for Sasuke's crew." I replied calmly, remembering the incident well. Tsunade smiled fondly as she flipped through the pictures, chuckling every now and then at ones she saw.

"He always smiled..." she said quietly.

"That he did... he even smiled through me shooting Sasuke in the shoulder. I don't think I can recall a time he ever frowned." she shook her head.

"You wouldn't... he never did." she said almost sadly. She stopped and closed the album before handing it back to me. "You'll have to let me look at those some time..." she said, almost begging. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course..." I replied, taking the album back as she handed it over. She smiled and chuckled softly.

"Thank you... I thought you looked familiar." she added. I nodded and my smile faultered. There was still one thing that was bugging me. I just had to know.

"Tsunade..." she looked at me from where she'd wandered to clean up. "You aren't... mad at us for causing Dan's death... are you?" I whispered, looking down and fidgeting. I hated dealing with this kind of shit. It always made me feel uncomfortable. It was silent for a bit causing me to become worried. I looked up only as a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer for a hug.

"No... it wasn't your fault. In fact, I think you and Sasuke gave Dan more joy than all his poor attempts at pirating... who would have guessed that in the end he'd die as a pirate anyway?" she whispered, sounding as if she were crying. I inwardly flinched, confused as to what I should do. I was never really good with this sort of emotional comforting bit. But I figured I had better try. So as awkward as I felt, I lifted my arms up enough to encircle her waist and returned the hug, now standing and allowing the woman to cry on my shoulder. The entire time I just looked straight ahead, expression blank as I tried to fight the guilt bubbling up inside.


	8. Fire Ship

HOLY SHIT!!!! It's been forever since I posted here! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! Anywho! This now contains CHARACTER DEATH! YAY!!!! wait.... NO!!!!!!

Disclaimer: you know the drill.....

* * *

Cry Me A Sea Of Stars

Chapter 8: The Fire Ship

"**I hate and I love. Perhaps you ask why I do so. I do not know, but I feel it, and am in agony"**

Unknown

"**I honestly think it is better to be a failure at something you love than to be a success at something you hate."**

-George F. Burns

Tsunade giggled as she flipped through the album, stopping to ask a question or two about a photo every now and then. She stopped at one page and burst into laughter, my own face flushing in slight embarrassment. She'd found the entire section Dan had put together of... me. See, that was the thing I hated most about this photo album. Dan had taken the liberty to snap photos of the crew during everyday life and dedicate a good ten to twelve pages to that person. Mine, sadly, started with a picture of me in nothing but a towel draped dangerously low on my hips and a scowl in place. I still wonder to this day how he managed to pick the bathroom lock.

"Oh my... Gaara... please tell me Dan did this to everybody..." Tsunade giggled, biting back another round of loud laughter. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Yes... he did. Though I don't know how you could find that of any comfort..." she flipped the page again and I nearly died. Oh god! The first time Sasuke and I had kissed. The act was completely accidental, Dan having been trying to hook us up in the first place. He'd tripped Sasuke and well... it was kind of obvious from there. I sighed and hung my head in defeat. "I knew I should have burned the damn album..." I muttered.

"You two have always been close... haven't you?" Tsunade asked, a slender finger pointed to a picture of me looking fondly over at a rather drenched Sasuke. My eighteen year old self was clearly amused by the sight before him. I studied the picture for a few seconds before smiling softly.

"Yeah... in a strange sort of way, I guess we have..." I replied, my eyes not leaving the photo.

"That's good... you two can work together easier that way..." She fell silent and her brow furrowed. I studied her from the corner of my gaze, keeping tabs on her quickly changing attitude. "Gaara..." she started. I looked up and braced myself for her question.

"Yes?"

"How did you meet Dan?" She asked softly. I blinked and looked down in thought.

"I guess you could say he saved me... as much as I hate to admit it...."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_The fuck! Get the hell offa me!" I snarled, bringing my fist sharply into the stomach of a kid not much older than me. There were three others, all of them moving in for the kill. How I had managed to put myself in this situation again I wasn't quite sure of. They'd just kind of come out of nowhere and decided I looked like I had some cash on me. They were sorely mistaken._

_I yelped, falling to my knees as a fist connected with my stomach and a kick managed to hit the back of my knees. I winced and groaned as I found myself tasting blood. The bruise forming on my jaw from an earlier hit was now very notable as I could feel it taking shape._

"_Hand over your money and we might think about letting you live." A girl sneered, her greasy dust colored hair held back into a ponytail. The strands were covered in oil, grease, and the rain water falling from the sky._

"_I told you already! I don't have any money!" I snarled, biting at a hand that came too close to me._

"_Whoa! Come on Aki! Leave him!" One of the boys cried, pulling his hand back close to his chest as he backed away from me. I smirked._

"_Yeah, Aki! He's not normal!" Another cried._

"_They're right! Most people would be dead by now! Let's just leave and let him go!" And there was the third lackey. The girl turned around and snarled viciously at the three._

"_Cowards!" she spat._

"_I'd listen to those so called cowards..." I frowned and looked towards the new voice. Two men stood just few feet away. The first, and most likely the speaker, was close to my age, his black eyes gazing out through raven black bangs. He held an over confident air, one that made him come off as an extreme ass just by being within fifteen feet of him for the first time._

_The second was a taller man, a few years older maybe. His silvery purple hair looked almost... white. The smile he had plastered on his face was enough to make it seem as though he could blind anyone just by having them look at him. He caught my gaze and waved, standing behind the younger man like a shield. I snorted in disgust._

"_What's a pretty boy like you want?" the girl spat, looking the raven-haired teen in the eye. He shrugged._

"_Maybe the fact that you're attacking some one obviously weaker than you?"_

"_Excuse me!? I'm doin' just fine thank you very much!" I snarled. He looked over at me and quirked a brow._

"_Uh-huh..." he looked back to the four. "Go home before I make you go..." Aki snorted and looked at him tauntingly._

"_Oh? And what're you gonna do if we don't?"_

"_You brought this on yourself..." he sighed, pulling out what looked like a regular hand gun. He aimed and pulled the tripper, energy streaking out and wrapping around the four. There was a mingled sound of screaming and a yelp as all four were dragged together and fell to the ground, tied together with the energy rope pulsing around them._

"_You ASS!" Aki shrieked from where she was flailing her legs in an attempt to at least sit up properly._

"_Shoulda listened..." The teen stated before turning to look at the man beside him. "You wanted me to save him. He's saved. Let's go..." he added before turning to leave._

"_Wait! Sasuke! You still need a first mate! And I think I've found him!" the other cried, running over to me and pulling me up from where I had been kneeling on the ground. "Him!" he stated proudly, pointing to me._

"_Who the hell are you?" I asked, shoving him off me and stepping away from him. Something about the man screamed pedophile._

"_You're shitting me. Dan, leave him be and lets go. The ship's unlocked..." Sasuke, as I guessed, whined, sounding very much like any normal teenager._

"_Tsu-chan can watch it a little while longer!" The man, I found he was named Dan, stated before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. "Now! Let's get him on the ship and clean his wounds!" And with that, he started walking, ignoring the profanities and insults pouring from my mouth._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yeah... that sounds like Dan, alright..." Tsunade chuckled. Her gaze swept over the photo album once more before Sasuke entered the room. I looked up and he smiled slightly.

"Hey, we're just about ready to land on Loki... I suggest you brush up on your desert survival skills." the captain stated before ducking back out of the room. With a heavy sigh, Tsunade closed the album and handed it to me. I just shook my head.

"No, keep it. Dan was more yours than ours..." I muttered, gently handing it back to her. She blinked and smiled softly, nodding her thanks. I just nodded and left the room, walking down the hall towards the main bridge.

"Naruto would you shut up!" Shikamaru hissed, rubbing at his temples. I blinked and looked over at the two, smiling slightly.

"You shut it, coconut head!" Naruto shot back, his voice grating on even my nerves for this early in the morning.

"He looks more like a pineapple to me, Naruto." Sasuke muttered, drawing my attention to the raven haired man as he spread out yet another star map. I sighed.

"Being a little childish, aren't we, Sir?" I chided softly, walking up the three steps and over to where Sasuke was pouring over multiple star maps. He looked up and grinned, looking almost as childish as he had sounded seconds before. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Me? Childish? Never, Gaara! Why would you think that?" Sasuke asked, stepping to the side to allow me room to look over the maps as well.

"Well, Sir, seeing as you just encouraged Naruto's three year old antics, I have proof enough..." I replied, turning my gaze from my captain and to the maps lain out on the table. "So... we're landing on Loki... the planet that's as barren as the Gobi Desert herself..."

"What? Getting home sick?" Sasuke asked, stepping behind me slightly and leaning his chin on my shoulder to follow my gaze.

"Home sick... that's one thing I'll never be." I snorted in slight disgust. "So... I wonder if the legends are true... are the sands of Loki really made of emeralds?"

"I heard the sky was a as rich as the needles of an evergreen..." Shikamaru added, now walking over to the two of us.

"Getting poetic now?" Sasuke asked, quirking a brow in wry amusement at the weaponist. I rolled my eyes.

"Sir, please... stop while you're a head..." I muttered. "And yes, Shikamaru... that's what the reports say... The only problem is that Loki... is nearly uninhabitable." The taller man paused in his steps and locked gazes with me, his eyes widening in shock.

"What..?"

"It's a desert... the sands can only sustain certain life, much like cacti on earth. The green houses on the planet can't even sustain much life. The only reason we're even headed for that mark is the fact that Loki is home to the galaxy's eighth largest government hospital." Sasuke's voice was cold, almost hostile as he thought about it. Naruto frowned before piping up from where he was seated in the pilot's chair.

"Doesn't that seem a little... odd?" he asked, tilting his head. I looked over at the blond and smiled slightly.

"Thats exactly what it is, Naruto... It is odd." I replied, smirking slightly.

"But... why would it be out here?"

"Human experimentation..." Sasuke hissed, looking over another map. I glanced at him and sighed before looking back to Naruto.

"In other words... they're working with things they don't want civilians to know about..."

"But if we know about it, then doesn't that mean that civilians know?"

"No. We know things most people wouldn't because of the business we're in. We specialize in the dirty work... getting the dirt on some one is our trade."

"That and plundering." Shikamaru added dryly. I looked to him and chuckled softly.

"Yes... that and plundering."

We touched down about an hour later, the dark green sky above our heads and the gleaming green beneath our feet. Stepping off the ship, I noticed the colder temperature. It was nearly frigid in an early spring sort of way.

"Damn! I thought you said this was supposed to be a desert!" Sakura's voice complained, cutting through the chilled air. I glanced over my shoulder at her and smirked slightly.

"Not all deserts are hot, love... You ever get the chance, visit the Gobi... you'll be in for one hell of a shock."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sasuke muttered, his teeth chattering slightly as he tried to keep himself warm. I merely walked closer to him, sharing as much body heat as I could. Naruto stumbled behind us, Tsunade faring only slightly better as the early morning air nipped at their skin. Shikamaru was at home in the cold, the only member of the crew that was out without a jacket, let alone long pants.

"What's wrong, Sir?" I managed to whisper, tightening the heavy jacket on my shoulders. The heavy wool fabric was warm, but not enough to fight back the complete biting cold.

"It's fucking cold! That's what!" he hissed, glancing back at Sakura and Lee, the two having begged to come along with us. We had left the others behind on the ship, only life supports, and heating running, having locked up all other systems besides coms.

"Would you rather be back on the ship?" I muttered in reply, quirking a brow. Sasuke merely snorted and continued to walk across the emerald colored sand.

"No... I'd much rather be freezing my ass off than listening to Orochimaru and Jiraiya play poker. Ino and Hinata wouldn't be much better." The raven haired man muttered, wrapping his arms around his torso and hugging himself tightly. I nearly took pity on the poor man, however, I myself was freezing.

I had been wrong. It wasn't just like the chill of early spring, it was almost as if winter were still set in, later in the season, but still there. I could feel the cold seeping through my clothes and skin all the way into my joints. It was almost as if hell itself had frozen over and I had found myself walking in the midst of the endless expanse.

"I see lights up ahead!" Naruto called, his voice suddenly becoming lively. I looked over my shoulder at him before turning to face my gaze ahead. Indeed, there was the faint glow of green on the horizon, marking civilization in almost any form. At the moment, I didn't really care if it meant we were walking into a village full of cannibals, it still meant warmth.

"What is it with all this fucking green!?" Tsunade bellowed upon reaching the small settlement. It was a village of about two hundred people, if that. In the distance, one could easily see the shape of the hospital looming over the broken gathering of people.

"It's camouflage... that and it protects inhabitants from the sun's rays..." Sasuke muttered, thinking back to the few known facts from our side of the universe. Tsunade merely snorted and crossed her arms, grumbling something I didn't quite catch.

I sighed and continued walking, allowing the others to do as they pleased on our way further into the village. Glancing around, I took note of our surroundings. On the small, if you could even call it a street, path was somewhere around thirty houses, lining the well worn walk way. On one side, I was lucky enough to find a small inn. This made things a little easier. I nudged Sasuke and pointed to the building. He followed my gaze and dragged me in that direction. We called for Naruto and Tsunade to call back to the ship and alert them to our discovery before entering the building.

"Sheng... shi..." I muttered, stepping into the building behind Sasuke and being greeted with a room of people. We'd entered into what appeared to be a lobby of some sort, a total of twenty five people in the room. All of them were seated together, a small bowl in front of them. The only problem was the little amount of food in the bowls. It looked like only a spoonful each.

I paused and took a closer look at the people as Sasuke made his way to the front desk. Each person was thin, almost wraith like as they struggled to sit up straight. There was a girl just barely seventeen from the looks of her that was cradling a baby in her arms. Pathetic little whimpers came from the babe, too weak to really reach the ears of those sitting around her. These people weren't just living in a harsh environment, they were starving.

I quickly hurried after Sasuke, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around before he could reach before he could reach the main counter. He stumbled slightly, but I ignored it as I kept hold on his shoulder.

"Gaara? Nan desu ka?" He asked, eyeing me before glancing around at those prying, curious eyes.

"We can't stay here...."

"What? Why?"

"They're starving, Sasuke. They can't spare anything and I wouldn't ask them to either way." I stated, keeping my voice low and hushed. Sasuke once more glanced around, this time looking over the people instead of just giving them a once over.

"We don't have to take anything from them. We just need a place to rendezvous after the heist."

I groaned in frustration. "Sasuke! Ni bai chi! Wo dou zhi dao wo men xu yao de shi hui yi xian chang, dan shen me shi di yu, wo men cai neng gei ta men de hui bao? Ta men zheng zai ai e! Bu qiong!"

Sasuke blinked and stared at me before speaking up, ignoring the grip i had on the front of his jacket.

"Gaara... I haven't the slightest idea what you just said..." He muttered flatly, reminding me, once again, that the Japanese bastard didn't speak or understand a word of Chinese. I growled.

"what the hell are we going to give them in return!? The government will kill them if they find out they aided pirates in a raid!"

"They won't be aiding us... only serving as a meeting point."

"THAT'S STILL AIDING PIRATES!!!!" The room, I now noted was dead silent. I also noted, too late I'm afraid, that our voices has risen. I blinked and looked around at all the eyes watching us, some now with fear.

"You're pirates?" the woman behind the main desk asked, her eyes narrowing. I fidgeted. I was really starting to wish I'd said it in Chinese. That was one thing that was an issue. Almost everyone populating the government planets knew at least two languages, half of them a third. Sasuke's third language was Japanese, Naruto's was Dutch, Shikamaru spoke Inuit, and Tsunade spoke Norwegian. Me, I was taught Chinese by my sister while growing up. This language issue could be comical in the fact that when angry, we tended to go back to our third language... or our main language.

The woman's gaze brought me back to reality as it continued to burn into us. I nodded, unable to hide it any longer.

"Get out. We have nothing to give you! Can't you see that!? GET OUT!" she shouted, stepping from behind the desk to walk towards us. I blinked before glaring at her.

"Look. We're not here to take anything from you!"

"I don't believe you! You can't believe pirates!"

"WE'RE ONLY HERE TO RAID THE GOVERNMENT HOSPITAL! DAMN IT!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the woman. She froze and fell silent.

"Why would you want to do something as stupid as that!?" she finally asked, stepping back and staring at us like we were insane.

"We need the supplies.. and from the looks of it, so do you...."

The woman sniffed at that, her pride taking a blow. In fact, most everyone was staring at us like we'd offended them.

"If we needed supplies, which we don't! We wouldn-"

"We can give you food..." I interrupted, knowing this would end badly if I didn't try bargaining.

"We can?" Sasuke asked, looking at me just as confused as the woman. I nodded.

"We can... we have enough to feed all of these people and ourselves for the night and tomorrow we can get food for them during the raid..." It was about the most simple of solutions with a situation like this. Why they hadn't come up with it, well.. that just goes to show who the real brain of our crew was... at least... when Shikamaru wasn't with.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this..." Sasuke growled, crossing his arms and glaring at the blue fabric covering his torso. I just chuckled from where I was at his feet, pins and needles held in my teeth as I made adjustments to the dress Ino had lent us for Sasuke.

"Sir... please hold still... I'd rather not stick you with a needle..." I muttered, sighing slightly as I tugged at the hem of the dress once more. Sasuke glared at me.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you sick sadistic bas-OW!"

I pulled the needle from Sasuke's leg and glanced up at him with a smirk. "I'm sorry, Sir. You moved..."

"Did not.." Sasuke grumbled, frowning and crossing his arms.

"Hey! My lovely ladies! What's shakin~ OH MY GAWD!!!!!" Naruto screamed, taking a step back and laughing hysterically, one calloused finger aimed at our captain. "Whoa! Sasuke! Light blue really IS your color!"

Shikamaru wasn't far behind Naruto, walking in in time to see Sasuke get poked once more. Naruto continued to laugh, turning to me and pouting.

"Hey, Gaara! Why ain't you wearin' a dress!?" He crowed, pointing accusingly at me. I closed my eyes and shrugged, going back to work.

"Maybe because some one has to baby sit you and Shika while we're inside?" I shrugged once more, glancing at the blond from the corner of my gaze. Naruto blinked and pondered this for a moment before grinning.

"Fair enough! But... how are we going to hold Sasuke's hair down? We don't have any gel..."

"We've always got lard..." Shikamaru suggested nonchalantly. Naruto and I both exchanged glances before smirking and looking to Sasuke. The Uchiha paled.

"Don't. You. Dare."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Naruto... I'm going to kill you for have suggested this idea..." Sasuke snarled, shying away from me as I caked more lard in his hair.

"Aww! Come on, Sir! The fatty hair is all the rage in this part of the galaxy!" Naruto was hopping from foot to foot, eagerly awaiting the others to arrive. I chuckled and applied more lard to Sasuke's hair.

"How the hell did you know that!?"

"Does my genius make you jealous?" Naruto crooned, wiggling his hips in what looked like a failed attempt at sexy.

"Hell no! Why would i~T!?! GAARA!!!!" Sasuke jumped nearly a foot in the air as I managed to get lard on his face. I smirked.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You did that on purpose!"

"Your point?"

"It'll ruin my perfect skin!!!"

"NEJI VIBE!!!!!!!" Naruto screeched, flailing his arms and running in circles.

"Do you have to yell in my ear?" Shika's complaint echoed from where he was leaning against a counter of the kitchen, observing the mayhem being created. The poor man, he was always the one taking the verbal abuse.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, sounding unsure of his answer. I rolled my eyes and applied the last of the lard to Sasuke's hair.

He was beginning to look like a woman. Clean shaven, a fake bust, hips that were naturally noticeable. I honestly, sometimes wondered why women were so attracted to such a feminine looking man... then I remember my situation. It would figure that I was the one that managed to intrigue him and keep him interested this long. I knew there would come a day when he got bored of me, but until then.... I'd enjoy every last minute I put his life through hell.

"So, Sir... are you ready to see your shoes?" I asked, wiping my hands clean and handing Sasuke a pair of powder blue heels. He cringed and took them.

"I'm going to break my neck..."

I just chuckled and looked to Shikamaru, the man still rubbing his abused ear. "Shika, will you go and check on Jiraiya and Orochimaru for me?" He nodded and left, looking almost glad to be free from the energetic blond beside him.

Silence would have been a god send at the moment, seeing as it was merely a myth among the crew. Tsunade's screams could be heard throughout the ship as Sakura and Ino went to work on her. From the sounds of it, the two blonds were toe to toe with Sakura as an added voice on Ino's side. Honestly, I didn't feel the least bit sorry for those two, they deserved what ever Tsunade did to them and visa versa. Hinata, the poor girl, was the only one innocent in that entire room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!.... I AIN'T WEARIN' THAT DAMN FOOL THING!"

"SHUT UP, YA DAMN HICK! INO! HOLD HER DOWN!"

"YOU THINK I'M NOT TRYING!? HINATA! HELP ME HERE! ...... SHE FAINTED!?!"  
"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BITCHES!"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE TICKLED!?"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"INO!"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SONS A BITCHES!"

"NOW, SAKURA!"

Sasuke and I flinched here as there was a deafening scream.

"LOOK AT ALL THAT HAIR!"

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

I ignored the rest of it, screams echoing through the ship accompanied by the occasional ripping sound of hair being pulled from skin.

"Women are annoying..." Naruto muttered, wincing at another scream. I shrugged.

"No.. they're just loud..."

It was two hours later that Tsunade appeared, fixing her dress and walking like she had the worlds worst rash around her crotch. Personally, I wouldn't want to see that woman's body... though I bet she's secretly a man that's had one too many implants.

The sight that met us was a perfectly groomed Tsunade, her hair done up, lips painted, eyes shadowed, and face powdered pale. I had to stare at her for a bit to see if it really was Tsunade. When she reached behind her to scratch her ass, all doubts were gone.

"Sheng.. shi..." I mmuttered, Naruto translating without even knowing.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" Naruto screeched, launching forward and looking her over. "Tsunade baa-chan! You look.... SEXY!!!!" he howled. I rolled my eyes and looked her over once more, not beliveing what I was seeing.

"Damn! What's the point of this fuckin' underwear if all it's gonna do is ride up my fuckin' ass crack!?" Tsunade growled, lifting her skirt and adjusting the garments below her slip. Naruto nearly died from blood loss as the red liquid spurted from his nose, and Sasuke gawked. I felt sick. Had I just seen pink frills on her underwear? Wait! Scratch that! Had she seriously just exposed herself in front of the rest of us?

"As long as you can avoid talking, we'll be good..." Sasuke muttered, looking Tsunade with distaste and amusement.

With a sigh, I glanced around in an attempt to keep from laughing at the irony of the situation. I mean, come on, my captain was dressed like a woman and fit the profile, the other "woman" was nothing but a foul mouthed redneck with a gambling and alcohol addiction, and we had two other men coming in drag. Speaking of which.

"Has anyone seen Shikamaru?"

"How long ago did we send him?" Sasuke asked, adjusting the fake bust he was wearing beneath his dress. I shrugged.

"Three hours about?"

"Gaara, take Naruto and go find him..." I glanced at Sasuke and frowned as his eyes trailed once more to Tsunade.

"Yes. Sir." I ground out, elbowing him roughly in the ribs before dragging Naruto off with me. "Ino and Sakura did too good a job..."

"You know, Sasuke..." I caught Tsunade saying as we left. "Maybe you should 'void talkin' and we'll be good..."

Upon reaching the room Orochimaru and Jiraiya resided in, I knocked and entered, regretting it the second I'd done so. There, in plain view of us all, was Jiraiya, stark naked, as he attempted to shave his legs.

"PERVY SAGE LEG HAIR!!!!!" Naruto screamed, dragging me out of the room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it in an attempt to keep people from entering or leaving. I knew I was gonna be sick. I didn't need to see that. In fact, if I remember right....Orochimaru was plucking his eyebrows at the same time...

Slowly, I grabbed Naruto by the shoulders before herding him back towards the others, almost running as I went. We arrived just as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata did as well. Lee was off looking over the pilot's manual, having agreed to stay behind and watch the ship along with Hinata.

"Where's Shika?" Sasuke asked, walking over to me and looking as guilty as he probably felt.

"Sleeping..." I shrugged.

"Sleeping? What do you mean sleeping!?"

"I mean he's sleeping, Sir. He must have fallen asleep while he was waiting for Orochimaru and Jiraiya to get done..."

"And what, might I ask, were they doing that is taking them so damned long?"

"Jiraiya's shaving his legs..."

Sasuke's expression was priceless as he paled and went a sickly green color. He looked about as sick as I felt. Which was a good thing if you ask me. It meant I wasn't the only one suffering.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!! I LOOK EVEN UGLIER THAN I DID BEFORE!!!!" Tsunade yelled, curling in on herself to avoid any prying eyes.

"So you admit you're ugly?" Sakura asked, quirking a brow.

"YOU LOOKIN' FOR A FIGHT PINKY!?!" Tsunade cracked her knuckles and smirked, just waiting to break a few of Sakura's bones.

"That depends! You looking for one!?"

"DO IT! IT'LL BE SEXY!!!" Naruto jumped in, everyone staring at the blond as he began to dance. Sakura and Tsunade forgot the fight, claiming that Naruto had ruined it and soon we were blessed... or more like cursed with Jiraiya and Orochimaru's presence. Jiraiya was in a red dress, a slit running along his thigh and a black boa draped over his shoulders. Orochimaru was dressed the same, only the fabric was purple. Both wore black hooker boots, the legs going all the way up to just above their knees.

"Jiraiya! You're the ugliest woman I've ever seen!" Tsunade gasped, holding her sides as she doubled over in laughter.

"Right back at ya!" Jiraiya winked, snapping and pointing at her with a sneer. Naruto leaned on my shoulder, smirking as well.

"Do you have a matching purse?"

"If you're trying to be funny, you're failing... and why are you touching me?" I asked, shrugging him off my shoulder. Naruto cried out, running away from me only to trip and land on Shikamaru.

"Ack! Get offa me ya fat ass!" the gunman hissed, smacking Naruto over the head.

"Sir... we should be leaving..." I muttered, glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and slipped on his other shoe.

"Let's get this over with...."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello, ladies..." I rolled my eyes as the white haired man I recognized as Kabuto greeted them. I swear I heard Jiraiya give out a girlish giggle. I turned back to Shikamaru and Naruto, nodding for them to continue further into the air ducts. I continued on, following the two before I slipped, my jaw smacking against the bottom of the vent.

"FUCK!"

"You know, Gaara...you should be more careful..." Naruto stated, sounding rather smug as he preached in front of me. "Maybe you should be more like- ACK! GOD DAMN VENTS!!!" Naruto, being the blond he is, smacked his head on the top of the vent. Ah... revenge was sweet. "SHUT UP!"

The vents were like the midget maze from hell. We were working in a fucking confined space of 1 ½ ft. tall and some where two inches shy of 3ft. wide.

"I swear... if Sasuke ever speaks the word vent to me again, I'm gonna string him up by his balls and leave him hanging from the government flag pole, naked, for all the world to see..." I grumbled, inching my way behind Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru chuckled slightly.

"I'd pay to see that..."

"You just might..."

"Hey guys... is something on my fa- AH!!! ROLLY POLLY!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, bouncing off the edges of the vents. Shikamaru pinning him, clapping a hand over his mouth while I used my weight to hold him down as well. We were piled on top of one another, my back pressed against the top of the vent and Shikamaru sandwiched between Naruto and I.

"Are you trying to get us all killed!?" I hissed, glaring at him. Naruto merely whimpered and Shikamaru nudged me in the hip.

"Shut up! I hear people below us! Damn... if it's those three.... oh this is such a drag..."

From below us voices drifted up, Iruka and Kakashi talking while playing a game of cards.

"Sir... did you hear something?" Iruka muttered, glancing up at the ceiling and searching.

"Hm... no.... got any twos?" Kakashi asked, completely oblivious. Man that idiot was clueless.

"Go fish..."

That conversation was nearly as bad as the ones with the crew... and believe me... they were bad. I turned my gaze from the bottom of the vent to Naruto, glaring at the blond. He merely grinned and I paled. Did he just lick Shika's hand? The gunman wrenched his hand away and smacked Naruto. That's when we heard the snap. I heard it as did the gunman. Naruto, as usual, was clueless.

"Hey guys, what wro-HOLY SHIT!!!!!"

The vent gave out under out combined weight, crashing down upon the table and the two sitting at it. I landed on Kakashi. I quickly shot up, and moved a step or two away from him. He groaned and grabbed his head as he tried to sit up.

"Hey! Nice to meet ya! Love to stay and chat, but..." I landed a solid kick to his shoulder and ran. "I've got idiots to rob!"

Shikamaru was up and close on my heels as Naruto struggled to stand. "HEY GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

"Then get off your ass and run!" Shikamaru shot back, turning the corner with me. Naruto did that, stepping on Kakashi as he made his way after us.

The chase began once Iruka and Kakashi were back on their feet. They thundered down the halls after Naruto, the blond being easy to spot while Shika and I took to skirting around in the shadows.

We found Tsunade trying to rob a vending machine. She delivered a solid kick to it, knocking it over before it spilled forth it's goods. She grabbed a few handfuls before we grabbed her, not slowing down.

"Where are the others?"

"Storage room... I had to piss like a race horse on a hot day." Tsunade grumbled, stuffing a candy bar into her mouth.

"Great, storage..."

The storage room was easy enough to find, Naruto finally catching up with us. Sasuke was already dressed normally, the dress gone as he stuffed supplies in a sack. He spotted me and tossed an empty bag over.

"Get packin, Gaara." He stated, already going back to work. I nodded and did so, watching from the corner of my eye as Jiraiya did this odd crab walk, fingers out before him, wiggling with a pervish grin in place. He made his way over to the books, grabbing a blank one. I shook my head and continued work.

"Hello ladie-ACK!" All eyes turned to the white haired Kabuto as he attacked, more like kicked in the face by Tsunade.

"DON'T START WITH ME!!!" she snapped before returning to work. If we quickened our pace, we could be out of here faster.

"Gaara! When you're done there grab some fuel for the generator!"

"Yes, Sir!" I tied off my bag and handed it over to Orochimaru, going and handing two jugs of fuel to Jiraiya. "We've gotta go, Sir!"

"I don't think so..." My blood ran cold as I turned to find Naruto held in check by Kabuto, a gun pressed to the blond's temple.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hissed, taking a step forward before forcing himself to stay put. I, too, did the same, biting my lower lip to keep from moving.

"So... little Sasuke's finally been reigned in I see... too bad you'll all hang..."

That ASS!

What Shikamaru did next startled me, shocking me into my place. Later, I looked back on this and wondered what had completely happened. The gunman had moved, knocking Kabuto off balance and freeing Naruto. He stood and turned to check that the pilot was all right, not being able to react in time before the shot rang out.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide and his body tensed for a few seconds before going completely relaxed. He gasped out a silent whimper before falling... and none of us had even fully grasped what had happened.


	9. Hero of the Fallen

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! WOOT!!! I'm so glad to have this chapter done! Now Toast'll stop riding my ass about it! YAY!!!! NOW! ON TO WORK ON CHAPTER TEN!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  


* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars

Chapter Nine: Hero of the Fallen

"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares."

-Henri Nouwen

"Men fear thought as they fear nothing else on earth -- more than ruin -- more even than death.... Thought is subversive and revolutionary, destructive and terrible, thought is merciless to privilege, established institutions, and comfortable habit."

Bertrand Russel

Shikamaru hit the ground, blood beginning to pool around him. Tsunade was on her knees in seconds, rolling him onto his back and applying pressure to the wound.

"Fuck! Gaara, get over here and keep him awake! Naruto! CALM DOWN!" she snapped. I hurried over as gun fire rang out. Naruto was panicking, darting around Tsunade and Shikamaru while screaming encouragements.

"Shit! That bastard's got a cleaner shot than I do!" She hissed, working quickly, her hands shaking and fingers fumbling. I could see her entire body shaking as she forced herself to remain lucid. How she'd managed to become a medic even with her fear of blood I'll never know.

"We've gotta go!" Sasuke called over his shoulder, firing another round as they bullet ricocheted off the steel plated wall beside Kabuto's head. The man yelped and ducked behind the corner once more.

I glanced at Tsunade and she nodded before I slipped my arm beneath Shikamaru's shoulders, the other going behind his knees, and lifted him off the ground. I'd be regretting this later, but at the moment, it was the only choice I had.

The halls were like a maze, worse than the vents because of the hidden soldiers. They'd pour out of cracks in the halls as we passed, coming at us at every side. It was hell.

As we made it through the doors and onto the main road, I couldn't have felt any better. A large weight had been removed but there was still one more to deal with. I was reminded of Shikamaru as he coughed, blood spilling out over his mouth. Far enough away, we skidded to a halt and set up a makeshift "hospital".

Tsunade snatched a bag from Jiraiya and began ripping through the contents, trying to find what she was looking for. From the looks of it, she wasn't finding anything. She tossed that bag to the side before grabbing another, rifling through it the same as the first. It continued like this as I tried to keep him awake, hands attempting to stem the flow of blood.

"Naruto..?" Shikamaru rasped out, his eyes focusing first on the blond hovering over him. I flinched at the tone of his voice, his throat obviously coated in blood. "Wha-" he paused and coughed, choking slightly. I tilted his head up, aiding him in clearing his airway. "What happened?"

"Nothing... nothing happened..." I replied, shooting Naruto a warning look as I interrupted the blond.

"Gaara?" He was crying now. Oh shit, he was crying. I offered a weak smile as Tsunade shoved Naruto over, getting at the wound.

"You'll be fine, Shika..." I muttered, running a hand over his bandanna covered hair.

"Gaara... I can't feel my legs..." he choked out, swallowing before coughing again. I grimaced slightly before glancing at Tsunade and back to Shika.

"I know, Shika..."

"I'm gonna die... aren't I?" he swallowed again, his throat sticking with blood and spit. I couldn't think of anything to say. He grabbed my arm with a surprising grip seeing as he couldn't move his other arm. "Gaara... I don't want to die." He was sobbing.

"You're not gonna die, Shikamaru Nara! You hear me!?" I ordered, cradling his head and locking gazes with him. His eyelids were drooping and I could see his eyes loosing focus before coming back in to lock on me. "Stay with me, Nara."

"It hurts... Oh god, Gaara! I can't feel my legs..." he sobbed weakly, curling his head closer to me. His eyes were closing and I could see him fighting to stay awake.

"Nara! No! Wake up, Shika! Stay awake! You aren't going to die! Nara! Nara! SHIKAMARU!"

His eyes were closed. I shook him slightly. He didn't wake up. I slapped him. He didn't wake up. His breathing slowed and I could vaguely hear Tsunade screaming at him, but I ignored it. Naruto was also calling to Shikamaru. His breathing stopped as the last tear rolled down his cheek.

At exactly 5:57 in the evening of January 12th... Shikamaru Nara was pronounced dead. Cause of death: a gun shot wound through the pulmonary artery, cutting through his spinal cord and loss of blood. It was ruled justified murder in the name of the government and the "freedom to be who you are" ... as long as it falls within the guide lines of the government's approval.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shikamaru was taken to a morgue, the people of Loki going to work on a casket for our fallen gunman. Sasuke and I went to deliver the supplies we'd grabbed for them, tossing the two large sacs at the inn keeper. Apparently news didn't travel fast here.

"There. It's yours." Sasuke growled. The woman looked up at us with wide eyes, a grin taking place.

"Thank you! How can we ever repay you?" she asked, running over and hugging Sasuke. She let go of him before he could react and went to hug me. It wasn't going to happen. I grabbed her arm and wrenched it up behind her back, jarring it out of joint.

"Grow a back bone." I hissed into her ear, shoving her away from me. She stumbled forward a few steps before turning to glare at me.

"How dare you! You have no ri-"

"NO! You have no right! Thanks to you and your cowardice we lost one of our men!"

The woman's glare remained as she shrugged. "What's your point? Not like it matters to us." she sneered, lifting a lip in disdain. I growled and moved forward towards her, Sasuke grabbing me.

"Not like it matters!?! You bitch! It's because of him that you have food! If it weren't for him, we would have forgotten the food and left! So don't you DARE tell me that Shikamaru doesn't matter!" Sasuke's grip was tightening on me as I retaliated, the woman flinching with every word.

I was so sick of this. Everyone dies at some point, I know that. But why Shikamaru? He'd never wronged anyone... never tried to hurt anyone... Sure he was a little lazy, but he meant good. And this is how the world repaid him... I was so sick of it!

I jerked my arm from Sasuke's grasp and glared at him. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Sasuke followed me out of the main room and up the stairs to our rooms. Tsunade was leaning against the door to her room, standing in the hall as she stared blankly at her hands. She was alone, Naruto most likely in his room.

I continued on, storming past her and opening the door to my room. Sasuke was close on my heels, running to keep up with me. I slammed the door in his face.

"GAARA!" he slammed his fist against my door and I ignored it, slumping onto the bed and closing my eyes.

My head hurt. My eyes were killing me. My entire body ached. It was too much effort to move. Hell, it was too much effort to think.

Shikamaru was dead. It was a hit within the home and it was devastating. To top it off, we were still being hunted by BLOOD and the government's dogs were salivating at how close they were to catching us. It was too much. The life of a pirate was hard. I knew that. Having been in the business for six or seven years, I should know what the risks are. They're very real and they're always around a corner. I accepted this, but it had finally reached the snapping point.

Sasuke was still pounding on my door, his voice echoing into the room. I continued to ignore it even after it had gone silent. I should have been worried, but I didn't. It was too much effort.

The door to my room opened after a few minutes, Sasuke tossing the extra key onto a nearby table and slammed the door shut with his foot. I was up in seconds, glaring at him.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

He ignored me and strode over, completely calm. I took a step back right before he reached me, gently grabbing my upper arm and holding me in place.

"Gaara, what the hell is wrong with you!?" he hissed. My glare returned.

"Let go of me, Sasuke."

"No. Now talk."

"I said let. Go."

Sasuke narrowed his gaze.

"Don't make me make it an order."

I didn't bother responding, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him forward. My knee collided sharply into Sasuke's ribs, me dragging his torso down far enough to hit it. He let go of me and stumbled back, gasping for air. I just waited, calmly watching him.

"You should have let it go..." I finally muttered, walking over to help him. He shied away from me for a few seconds before allowing me to help him sit. Sasuke coughed and offered a weak smile.

"You really don't want to be touched right now... do you?"

"Is it obvious?" my tone was sarcastic as I slumped down beside him. Sasuke snorted and rubbed the abused flesh briefly. I pulled my legs up onto the bed, curling my arms around my knees.

"Not really..." he paused and looked me over, silent as the grave. "Gaara... you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

I eyed Sasuke before allowing myself to cry. It was scary... I actually had to force myself to cry then, reminding myself that I had that luxury now. He sighed and pulled me close to his chest, hands running through my blood coated hair.

"Hush, Gaara..." He sighed and placed a kiss to my exposed forehead. "I some times forget you were self raised.... you know the cruelty of man so well that you don't always understand it...and yet you still try to find good in people to the point that you hurt yourself for it...." His hand slowly rubbed my back, soothing my sobs and allowing my body to relax.

"I could have stopped him..." I finally spoke, voice cracking. Sasuke's hand stilled.

"Gaara, you didn't know he was going to do that..."

"But I was right there! Sasuke, I was... I was right there..."

My head hurt, my chest ached, and it was hard to breathe. I tightened my grip on Sasuke and refused to let go. I couldn't lose someone else. I'd had enough of that in my life to make up for ten people. I don't remember some of my earlier years, but I could still feel it. It was all still there... and it wouldn't ever go away.

"You couldn't have stopped him even if you tried, Gaara!" Sasuke snapped, pulling away and locking gazes with me. "Listen to me... Gaara, listen! Shikamaru saved us. He knew what he was getting into the second he made the decision to move. He had the choice and he chose to forfeit his life. You couldn't have stopped him... his mind was made up."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I wasn't sure why I hated this place more... was it the people? The hospital? ... or was it... I closed my eyes and sighed. No... I knew exactly why I hated it here...

"Gaara... ya ready?" Sasuke asked, looking over to me and offering as best a smile as he could. It was morning and we were heading to pick up Shika and his casket. I closed the pack and slipped it over my shoulder before nodding.

"Then let's go..."

We left the room, meeting Tsunade and Naruto in the hall. Sakura, Ino, and the other two were all ready waiting for us on the main floor. As a group, we made our way silently down the stairs.

Naruto was silent, forcing a grin and acting as if nothing was wrong in the world. For a moment there, I hated him for it. As the thought ran through my head, I missed a step and came to a halt. No... I couldn't hate Naruto. He did nothing wrong. He was merely trying to cope with our loss.

Tsunade looked like shit as well, her hair was messily done back into a ponytail and her eyes were circled by the signs of insomnia. She walked slowly, her head slightly hung and her steps almost painstakingly small. She was watching her feet.

"Morning..." Sakura greeted half heartedly as we stepped into what could be called the lobby... if you could stretch your imagination that far. Sasuke ignored it. Naruto smiled weakly and Tsunade shrugged. I glanced at her before looking around the "lobby" with distaste.

"I'll be glad to be out of here..." Jiraiya muttered, running a hand through his white hair. Orochimaru nodded in agreement.

"Aye... I think we all will..." the man's gaze lingered longest on Tsunade, narrowing in worry as he noticed her expression... or lack there of. Sasuke sighed, once more gaining my attention.

"Let's go get Shika, eh...? I think it's time for him to go home..." He tried to smile, the act only making his words all the more heart breaking. Naruto let out a dry sob, clutching onto Tsunade as he tried to calm himself. I winced, looking down. It was my fault... that Shikamaru was dead.

The morgue was little more than a shack where they housed the dead. We stepped in, Sasuke, Naruto, and I, and saw the casket immediately. It was a dark, chocolate colored wood that had been stained and shined. This was the best they had and they'd used it for Shika. My heart broke just a little more. Sasuke pulled out his wallet.

"How much?" he asked, opening the leather binder, his hand being stopped by one of the men there.

"No charge..." the man's smile was sincere as all three of us stared at him.

"But-"

"No... you've done enough for us already... please..."

After a moment's thought, Sasuke nodded and slipped his wallet back into his pocket. The three of us walked over to the casket and lifted it onto our shoulders, Sasuke at the front and Naruto and I on the sides. It took us a few seconds to lift it and get the weight balanced between the three of us, but we managed. As we took those first few steps, our hearts grew heavy, our feet began to drag.

What greeted us as we stepped out of the morgue was the entire population of this one... small... town. All twenty seven of them. Sasuke paused for a moment while one of the elders walked over to us, a small, crudely carved key in hand.

"This... is for you..." he handed the key to Sasuke and smiled sadly. "It's a thank you... for your friend. It's a key to the town safe hold... in honor of him."

"We hope... you'll come back here if you ever need a place... to hide." a younger woman stated. I recognized her as the young mother. "I know... we weren't the friendliest of people, but we're used to soldiers and their rude manors...we never expected..."

"It's in the past... and thank you. But hopefully we won't have to see one another again...it'll mean things are peaceful..." Sasuke stated, pocketing the key and offered a weak smile. "Be well... and believe me... the government will get what it deserves..." he promised before starting us off again. Tsunade stood, waiting with the other four as we reached the city limits, the citizens far behind us. She stopped us and nodded to the sign holding the town's population. We turned to look, stopping as we did.

What had previously been a blank sign with merely a number now held a name. "Welcome to Shikamaru Nara" was written in perfect scrawl across the surface, the population underneath. My heart shattered and I choked back a sob, Naruto sniffling nearby. Sasuke just smiled softly and tilted his head.

"Well what do ya know, Nara... looks like your lazy ass actually accomplished something after all.... your parents will be proud of you... very proud..."


	10. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Wow guys... been forever.... I'M NOT DEAD YET!!!! For once it wasn't just me this chapter was waiting on. I actually finished it like two or three weeks ago and Toast was being... well... lazy... for once, at least when it comes to editing, but it's here! YAY!!!!!!

Any ways! DISCLAIMER!!! Come on guys, you know the drill....

* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars

Chapter Ten: Dead Men Tell No Tales

"Wild animals never kill for sport. Man is the only one to whom the torture and death of his fellow creatures is amusing in itself."

James Anthony Froude

"The death of democracy is not likely to be an assassination from ambush. It will be a slow extinction from apathy, indifference, and undernourishment."

Robert M. Hutchins

Dead men tell no tales. That's how the saying goes. But I just don't see how that could be true... It didn't make sense, none what so ever. You could learn a lot about a person and their life just by looking over the things they'd collected over the years. You don't need them there to explain the objects to you... you can do that yourself.

Death... what is it about that word that scares people? Is it because it sounds so final? Or is it the meaning of the word? Lifeless? That doesn't sound any better....no longer animate? No... too cold. Deceased? I've heard it too many times. But what is it about the word death that's so scary?

I shook my head and continued to pack up the books in Shikamaru's old room. For a man that was lazy, he read... a lot. Slipping it into the box, I cringed a little as Naruto dropped something on the metal tiling.

"ACK! SHIKA'S SHOUGI SET!!!" the blond cried, diving to gather it. I looked up and Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"You should try and be more careful..." he stated softly, helping the blond up and setting the shougi set aside. Naruto offered a sheepish smile and laughed, rubbing the back of his head with a shaking hand.

"Sorry... S-so... I had the weirdest dream last night....It was where I was a magical princess and baa-chan was my evil son who wanted to murder me! Sasuke was her accomplice who was riding a giant Sakura, wearing Ino booties, and her conjoined twin, Gaara. Since things weren't going well we offered Pervy Sage as a sacrifice! But then my magical husband, Shika-" Naruto's voice cut off in the middle of his rant, his face paling to an almost sickly color. He stuttered before turning and running from the room, Sasuke and I looking after him.

"He's not taking this well at all..." I muttered, going back to what I was doing.

"He never will.... I'm amazed he even managed to help sort through some of Shika's things..."

"He's tougher than he looks..."

"And what about you, Gaara?"

I paused and looked at Sasuke, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you as tough as you look or are you as fragile as Naruto?" Sasuke asked, lifting a paper weight in his hands and quirking a brow. "Wow... never took him for someone that would use these...."

"He wasn't... he got that as a gift and never got the motivation to get rid of it." I stated, taking it from him and packing it away. Sasuke's gaze followed me.

"You haven't answered my question, Gaara..."

I shrugged. "And I'm not going to." I muttered, listening as Sasuke sighed and walked over to me. I set down the books in my hands as his arms snaked around my waist.

"If I know you, Gaara... you can only take so much...." he whispered into my ear, hips pressed against me as he swayed them slowly side to side, forcing me to follow his movements. "When are you going to give in?"

His voice had dropped in tone, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear. A shiver ran up my spine, Sasuke's hands loosening around my waist and moving to my hips. He leaned down a little farther, tongue darting out along the shell of my ear, gaining a gasp from me in response.

"What's wrong, Gaara? Not gonna answer me?" His hands were working lower, as I struggled to form words. Thinking had suddenly gotten harder and my mind wasn't working as fast as I wished it would.

"Answer me, Gaara... and I might just take care of this..." He pressed his palm down and I hissed, sucking in air through my clenched teeth.

"Ngh.... Sasuke..."

"What is it, Gaara?" he purred, tongue darting out again, teeth following it.

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

"Sasu..."

Within seconds I was pinned against a dresser, the taller keeping me in place. I gasped, my mind still trying to catch up with me. He was already working at my belt, lips against my neck.

"Sasu... ke..." I gasped out, something finally managing to come to mind. "Not... h-here..."

His hands stilled and I gasped for air, taking the moment to recover. He knew what I was getting at. Nodding, he pulled me away from the dresser and we left the room, entering his. With the click of his door behind us, we were alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I cracked open my eyes as I felt the bed beside me shift, Sasuke moving in his sleep, I guessed. With a groan, I moved so I was lying on my side, angled to look up at him. He was sitting up, a cigarette hanging loosely from a hand as he exhaled. With a sigh I reached out and nudged him.

"Didn't you quit?" I asked, voice still hoarse. Sasuke glanced at me and took another drag on the cancer stick before putting it out in a nearby ash tray.

"I started again..."

"I noticed..."

Sasuke shifted and motioned to his lap. I sat up, light pain shooting through my hips and lower back. I ignored it and moved over, straddling his hips.

"You going to answer my question?" he asked, placing a chaste kiss on my lips and pulling back.

"No."

"Figured as much." Sasuke chuckled, seemingly amused by my answer. I frowned and began to pull back. He tightened his grip around my waist and forced me to stay in place. "Talk to me, Gaara... what's running through that head of yours?... hm?" he lowered his head, lips brushing against my cheek as he talked. He buried his nose in my hair, sighing.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How about recent incidents?"

I flinched. "Sasuke... I'm no-"

"Yeah... you are, Gaara. You've got that look in your eyes. Hell, you submitted completely during sex, Gaara." he paused, pulling back to look me in the eye. "You never do that..." I flinched and curled against him, my face buried in his neck.

"I know... I just..."

"Guilt." Sasuke stated, cutting me off. I flinched.

"N-no... why-"

"Gaara... I know you better than that." Sasuke stated, eyes narrowing. I shook my head, pulling back.

"No! Sasuke it isn't-" he cut me off by flipping our positions. I hadn't been ready for it and whimpered slightly as my back was pressed into the mattress. He was leaning over me, eyes locked on mine.

"Gaara! You gotta stop doing this to yourself, damn it! You keep doing this and you're gonna snap!"

Sasuke paused and took a shaky breath. "You do and you won't be around anymore, Gaara. I've seen the scars...and.... I don't think I could take it if you..." he choked back a sob, crying. "I don't think I could take it if you left, too."

I'd been waiting for his breakdown. I knew it was coming and I knew I would be the only one to see it. Shifting slightly, I sat up, pulling Sasuke into my lap, arms around him. It was rare that Sasuke would ever get like this. He never had the privilege as a child, trying to please his father.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke..." I promised, pressing a kiss to his neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pluto was a cold planet... a very cold planet. This was noted as we stepped off the ship and into chest high snow...

"Sir... are you sure we're on the right side of the planet?" I asked, tone flat. It had been a total of two days since Shikamaru's death and things were... relatively normal. Sasuke merely shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out..." he muttered before stepping off the edge of the walkway and disappearing into a seven foot snow bank. "IT ATE ME!!!!"

"It didn't eat you, Sir... you just fell in..."

"Well then...." his voice was muffled by the snow, but still audible as he sighed. "A little help here?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded to Jiraiya and Orochimaru, the two going over and lifting him from the hole he'd been trapped in. He brushed the snow from his coat. He took a moment longer than usual before looking over at the rest of us.

"Gaara, Naruto... you two are with me... the rest of you wait here... this is something the three of us have to do alone..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Nara household was a quaint one. Simple in it's design and... homey, to say the least. The place was still, calm as always with the ever classic lazy aura Shikamaru had always had. It was nearly impossible to stand there on the steps... at least... I think we were on the steps. It was hard to tell through all the snow.

"SHIKAKU NARA!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS MOVING IN ONE DAY?!" The screech of a woman from within sparked a memory, something about Shikamaru complaining about his mother. I shook the thought from my head as Sasuke made his way towards the door. He raised his fist to knock, pausing as he glanced back at Naruto and I where we stood beside Shikamaru's casket. I locked gazes with him and nodded. With a seconds hesitation more, he turned back to the door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking woman, her face aged with stress as she frowned back at us. Brown eyes narrowed behind a few lose brunette strands of hair as she set her hands on her hips.

"Yoshino Nara?" Sasuke asked, politely tilting his head and offering a soft but weak smile. Her frown deepened.

"Yeah... what do you want? If you're selling something, we don't want any...."

"We're not selling anything..." Sasuke paused and fidgeted. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha...your son, his name is Shikamaru Nara, correct?"

Yoshino blinked, her frown disappearing as curiosity and hope slipped into place. "Yes... Yes he is. Do you know where he is!? Have you seen him!? How is he!?! Is he well!? Please! Tell me you know where my baby is!" she basically threw herself at Sasuke's feet, grabbing hold of his jacket and begging him for information on her son.

"Yoshino, honey what's...." a man appeared in the door, looking like a much older version of Shikamaru. Best guess was that this was Shikaku. He was scarred, but it was still easy to find the resemblance. He looked the three of us over and frowned. "Who are you?"

Sasuke visibly flinched as he silently pleaded for Yoshino to stand up again. I sighed and took a step forward. "We're co workers of Shikamaru's...." And just like that, I watched those same hopeful emotions play across the man's face.

It really is amazing how easily words can affect a person. With just a few words I'd been able to change their moods from un-trusting to begging. People really are predictable and pathetic beings... which brings me to ask, why I pity them so much... when they do it to themselves...

"And? Is he alive?" Shikaku was a lot calmer compared to his wife as he gently lifted her back onto her feet, holding her close. I looked to Sasuke and the Uchiha sighed heavily.

"Your son...." his voice caught in his throat as he choked on the air needed. "Your son is... Shikamaru is dead...."

Silence fell over the five of us as Naruto shifted weight from foot to foot, readying for the reaction of Nara's parents. Yoshino stiffened her gaze hardening just as Shikaku glared at us.

"You're lying..." She whispered, leaning closer to her husband. Sasuke flinched and hung his head.

"I wish I was... he died in the line of fire... saving one of his comrades..."

"I don't believe you...."

"Your son died a hero, Yoshino Nara. I beg of you to respect him in that fact if not for the fact that he tried to live life as honestly as he could." Sasuke straightened up and lifted his gaze to the two. "At the age of 18, Shikamaru left home and joined my crew. And as my final act as his captain it is my duty to return him home... so he can finally rest with the ones he loves."

Naruto and I lifted the casket and brought it as far forward as we could, Sasuke stepping aside to allow the other two to see it. Naruto forced a sad smile, tracing his fingers along the casket once more. With a sniffle, he pulled his hand away.

"You're home buddy... you can sleep all you want now... and no one will ever tell you not to."

The sorrow of a mother is the truest heartbreak there is. Nothing can ever compare to the feeling of losing a child... at least, that's what I've heard. But watching as Yoshino collapsed onto Shikamaru's casket, crying out, I couldn't take my eyes away. Her entire soul, it seemed, was crying out for her son.

"Come... they have a lot to catch up on..." Sasuke whispered, setting a hand on my shoulder and gently turning me. I nodded and followed, Naruto close behind.

The walk away from the Nara household was cold and lonely despite the company of my captain and pilot. People were staring at us as we walked by. Some of the faces were angry, others... sad. I didn't know what to make of them... until the rock struck Naruto. I stopped dead as did Sasuke, Naruto bent over slightly and clutching the side of his head. He pulled his hand away, blood coating it in a small pool. His eyes widened and he stepped closer to Sasuke and I.

"Who threw it..." Sasuke asked, gaze darting around. All eyes glared back, Sasuke's cold stare not being dampened a bit. No one spoke up. "Who threw it, damn it!?"

There was silence a bit longer before a woman stepped forward. She looked about our age with a look that could kill.

"I did."

Sauske's glare snapped to her. "And what, exactly, would your reasoning be?" he growled.

"You killed Shikamaru! You killed my husband!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at the three of us. I blinked. Wait...

"Husband?"

"YES! We were to be married as soon as he returned home!"

I glanced at Sasuke and he looked at me, Naruto even silent in shock. Oh... Shit. It hit us... like a rock falling from a five story window.

We didn't have much time to think, however, as another rock was thrown. This one struck Sasuke, knocking him forward a few steps. Others followed soon after, pelting us unrelentingly. I flinched as the sting of a particularly sharp rock sliced open the skin above my brow. We didn't retaliate... we just took it. We didn't attack civilians if we could get away without it... and this was one of those times we never raised a hand even in self defense.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!" A man shouted, the rain of rock stopping in seconds. I looked up towards the speaker only to find none other than Shikaku Nara. The towns people all took a few steps back in what looked like fear. "WELL!?!"

The woman from before snarled and glared at Shikaku. "These bastards killed your son and you're willing to just let them walk away!?"

"We didn't kill him!" Naruto sobbed, still on his knees where he'd fallen. She turned her glare back to us and Sasuke even took a step back.

"LIARS! It's because of you that he's dead! If he hadn't have gone off with you, he wouldn't have been there! YOU'RE THE REASON SHIKAMARU'S DAED!!"

"We didn't pull the fucking trigger!" I snapped back, shoving my way forward. "If you so badly want some one to blame for Shikamaru's death then blame your fucking government! THEY pulled the trigger! They gunned him down all because he stood for something they're afraid of! They shot him because he refused to believe their lies! He was a threat and they knew it! So god damn it! Don't you dare put the blame on us!"

"Gaara...." Sasuke whispered from beside me, gently setting a hand on my shoulder and pulling me back ever so slightly. "Gaara, that's enough... you've made your point..."

I let my gaze linger for a moment until the woman turned away. Finally, I stepped back, going over to help Naruto up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shikaku step closer to us. He glanced around and

the dispersing towns people and sighed.

"What did you mean by a threat?" he asked, voice soft. Sasuke blinked and looked at him, head cocked to the side in slight confusion.

"What?"

Shikaku turned to face Sasuke, a look of sadness and loss filling his eyes mixed with something that might have been likened to fondness. "What was my son up to... in the last five years of his life?"

Sasuke flinched slightly and looked down. I could see him thinking his words through as a pained smile stretched across his features. He finally lifted his gaze once more. "I don't want to tarnish your outlook on your son... so you'll just have to trust me when I tell you that he was a hero..."

"But why... why would you think I'd see him any different than I already do... My son's a stranger to me now... I don't know who he was... who he became..."

"He was a good man, Shikaku Nara... lazy... but a good man... and a good friend." Sasuke stated, offering a little less pained smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Welcome back..." Sakura greeted, a smile in place as the three of us stepped onto the ship once more. I glanced at her before walking right passed her and into the kitchen of the ship. Jiraiya and Orochimaru looked up from their game of cards, frowning ever so slightly.

"How'd it go?"

"It went..." Sasuke muttered, stepping in behind me. I glanced at him, noting the blood that had begun to dry from the wounds caused by flying rocks. I didn't doubt that I had a few as well, but for the time being, I didn't care. Tsunade soon entered, a look of curiosity in her eyes. I could guess at what she was about to ask.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing.... absolutely nothing...."


	11. A Pirate's Challenge

Wow it's been a while... oh well, at least I got this chap done with. I hope to keep working on these over the summer. Who knows, maybe I'll get done by the end of this year... and maybe pigs'll fly, but I'll try my damndest! Promise!

Disclaimer: you guys know the drill....

* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars

"I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... "

Naruto Uzumaki

"I fight for my sake only and live to love no one but myself."

Gaara of the Desert

The ship was silent as Sasuke sat at the coms, trying desperately to get a hold of his elder brother. I sat nearby, watching as with each failure his frustration only grew. Despite the siblings hating one another, they still worried. They were family after all. And the worry Itachi was causing Sasuke at the moment only served for me to hate him even more. Tsunade glanced between the two of us, piecing things together from what she'd gathered. I had the distinct feeling she'd been looking through that photo album as of late. It would explain why she kept glancing at the two of us expectantly.

Sakura was with Ino and Hinata, the two talking in hushed voices while Hinata fidgeted. Lee was nearby, watching the three as he tried to reassemble a gun. He was getting better at it, but slowly. He still had efficiency to work on. Naruto was lounging in his chair, flipping through the many porn books he usually hid under his mattress. It was amusing really, seeing as how the blond hadn't realized yet that Jiraiya was the author of said books. Speaking of the man, he was sitting nearby with Orochimaru, both thinking over possible escape routes if BLOOD did happen to corner us. They were taking every possible scenario into account.

Finally, I stood and made my way over to where Sasuke was. I could see he was getting towards his limit. His shoulders were slumped forward and his head was hung as he grumbled to himself, looking at the controls. I set a hand on his shoulder and he lifted his head, looking at me in slight question.

"What is it, Gaara?"

"You look tired, why don't you take a break, Sir?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine..."

"Sir, really. Maybe you sho-"

"You called, baby brother?" Itachi asked, his image appearing on the screen above us. I frowned and glared up at him, Sasuke blinking.

"Wow... I didn't expect that one to actually work..."

"What did you need, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, tone bored. He noted my glare and smirked to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"We found BLOOD... but we don't know where they are at the moment..." Sasuke replied, smiling sheepishly. Itachi blinked, staring at his younger brother flatly before he looked to me for explanation.

"We set off a few charges in their ship and ran...."

"YOU DID WHAT!?! YOU WERE ON BOARD THEIR SHIP!?! SASUKE!!! ARE YOU INSANE!!!?! I KNEW YOUR FIRST MATE WANTED TO KILL YOU, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THAT!!!!!" Itachi nearly screamed. There was a crash from over the com and the entire crew flinched. Itachi was no longer on screen but hollering and a bit of destruction could be heard. Sasuke blinked, turning to look at me in slight shock. I merely shrugged and shook my head. I hadn't a clue what to say. I mean.. what can be said? Itachi, the ice queen... was throwing a temper tantrum.

Neji eventually appeared on the screen, his face completely calm despite the fact that there were now multiple voices trying to calm the Uchiha captain, who was now screaming profanities. He sighed and shifted the camera angle slightly. "Please excuse him, he hasn't had his daily coffee yet..." he muttered, tone flat. "You needed that trace on BLOOD...right?" We nodded. "I'm sending it over. It should program straight into your coordinates so you can easily keep an eye on them. Do us a favor.. next time you do something that stupid, don't tell Itachi, he'll freak and go into a spasm like he is now..." And with that, the screen went blank.

Silence hung over the ship once more, everyone still staring in silent shock at the black screen. From the looks of it, none of us knew how to react to that outburst.

"What... the hell just happened?" Jiraiya finally asked, the first one to break the silence.

"I haven't a fucking clue..." Orochimaru replied, turning back to his cards a second later. "Go fish..."

"DAMN IT!"

The coordinates came in soon enough, immediately programing into our files. Now that we had BLOOD's serial number we could find them almost anywhere. We double checked their location before judging it safe and making our way out of the current solar system. They were still there, circling the back ground of Jupiter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto had set the ship on neutral, letting us just drift for the time. It was peaceful for now, for how long was another question entirely. I sighed heavily as I sank into my chair. My entire body felt like lead. It was already a week after Shikamaru's death and I still had yet to have my real breakdown. Shaking the thought from my mind, I tried to focus on something else. The only things that came to mind were earlier memories...

-0-0-0-0-0-

_The entire ship was dark as I opened my eyes. The others were asleep, that much I knew for a fact. There was no movement, none what so ever. Dan had made sure everyone had gotten onto a schedule for sleeping patterns. It was simple enough, when the clock said 11 we were supposed to be in bed, lights out, and making no noise. The wake up call followed at exactly 4 in the morning. The problem I had with this.. was I never really slept. Not well anyway. Too many night mares._

_With a sigh, I stood, bare feet touching the cool metal flooring of the ship. I figured a glass of water and the darkness of the galley would do me some good. At least there I could relax and let my mind wander off._

_The room, when I arrived, was completely empty. No one else was there for now and this was a good sign. Silently, I shifted around and poured myself a glass of ice water. Once done, I made my way to the table only to stop._

_There, leaning on the table, was a fast asleep Shikamaru. He was the newest addition to our crew and from the looks of it, he was having some difficulty fitting in. A book lay open under his head, the pages revealing it for what it was: a mechanics manual. I couldn't help but feel slightly endeared towards the other teen. He was making an effort to pull his weight. He wanted to be apart of our family._

_I set my glass down and slipped out in the hall, nearly running into Sasuke a few feet down. He paused and blinked, recognizing me in the dark. "Gaara? What are you doing up?" he asked, setting a hand on my shoulder. I offered a small smile and motioned for him to be quiet as I led him back into the kitchen. He spotted Shikamaru, recognition spreading as he smiled as well. "Well I'll be damned..."_

"_Should we move him?"_

"_Nah... leave him to sleep..." Sasuke muttered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I blinked at first confused before I relaxed, leaning into him._

"_Looks like the group's growing... huh?"_

"_That it does..."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I sighed and shifted once more, turning to stare out one of the thickened glass windows. A nearby nebula swirled within the view of the window, casting an eerie glow into the darkened bridge. The only light was coming from the controls on the main panel, giving small readings and levels within the engine and life supports.

It was blissfully silent, the sound I reveled in. In the silence, I could be anything I wanted to be. In the silence, the world didn't exist... In the silence.... **I** didn't exist....

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Gaara... Gaara, get up..." Sasuke was shaking my shoulder slightly, trying to bring me out of the stupor induced sleep. I groaned slightly and cracked open my eyes, the raven looking down at me with a soft smile.

"Sasuke?"

"You fell asleep out here... Everyone else is in bed..." He replied, running a hand through my hair. I hummed and closed my eyes for a brief moment before sitting up. He watched me, his smile still in place.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes slightly before I blinked. Sasuke chuckled and wiped at my left cheek slightly.

"Still using that Kohl?" he asked, slightly amused. I blinked before offering a shrug.

"I got in the habit..." I muttered. He nodded.

"It's nearly 1 am..." he added, answering my previous question. "Come on... let's get you into a real bed..."

I nodded tiredly, getting up from my chair and following after him. He paused and waited for me at the door, wrapping an arm around my shoulders once I'd reached him. I leaned in, fidgeting slightly. I was heading to bed, of which most people would be glad of... but me... it just made me feel nervous.

Monsters haunted my dreams, monsters that I knew and could put a name to... an eerily familiar name.

"You're tense..." Sasuke stated, keeping his gaze ahead of us. I flinched.

"S-sorry..." I muttered.

"Don't be..." he fell silent for a bit before pulling me in the direction of his room. I blinked.

"Sasuke?" I asked. Hadn't he mentioned taking me to bed?

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Where are we-"

"My room... you can sleep with me tonight..."

Relief. That was all I registered as I followed him the rest of the way. With Sasuke around, I could relax.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The loud, hollow sound of metal scraping against metal reached our ears, breaking us all from our peaceful dreams... or in my case nightmares. I shot up in the bed, Sasuke stirring beside me. A red light was blinking, reflecting into the room. It drew my gaze straight to it, pulling me from the confines of the covers and onto the cold, hard floor. That light, that wasn't a light from our ship.

"Gaara... is that what I think it is?" Sasuke asked, walking up to the large window behind me. I just stared, mouth open in shock. There, before us, was a huge ship. The sides were coated in blood, the outside being painted with the dried liquid. Bones and tanned skin hung in "decorative" fashion from the siding. Random spikes jutted out of the main hull of the ship, one of those spikes now dragging slowly against the window we were staring out of.

"Shit..." Sasuke muttered, slowly stepping over to the nearest control marker in his room. From that, he could hack into our main board and make sure we were flying silent, under the radar. We were drifting. Even better.

"Think they've noticed us?"

"No.... not yet...amazingly." we kept our voices barely a whisper, almost afraid to say anything more.

They could have been listening. With the technology today, radios could be used to pick up the faintest footstep within a ship at least seven hundred miles away. If they were using that... we were screwed. And screwed we were. The flood light blinked on, the thing pointed right at our ship.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed, moving over to the coms. "NARUTO! GET US OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

"_Isolde_... surrender and do not arm yourself. If you attempt to run we will take you down." A voice growled over our own communications line. "You are being boarded...."

Fifteen minutes later found us all lined up in the bridge... at least, the pirates. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Lee were all hidden within the metal shelling around the walls of our ship. Now hopefully these bastards weren't that intelligent and didn't search that thoroughly.

Pein smirked from where he was watching us, Hidan at his side. BLOOD... they were a despicable crew. Kakuzu and Zetsu were snooping around with that bitch with the blue hair. I didn't bother remembering her name. Just the look of her left a bad taste in my mouth.

Nearby Sasori and Deidara stood, watching the other exits. This left one more... Tobi. The man in question was observing from the captain's chair, his mask firmly in place. But from the way he kept looking at us, I could tell he was smirking.

"Where the hell are they?" Hidan snarled, gripping his three bladed scythe a little tighter. Sasuke looked over at him slightly bored.

"Where are who?"

CRACK! A fist met jaw and Sasuke stumbled to the side slightly, struggling to stay on his feet. Tsunade grabbed my wrist, holding me in check. The look she gave me said it all... "Wait...."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Hidan sneered seconds later, watching as Sasuke wiped the blood from his jaw and winced. "You're as pathetic as that sorry excuse for a brother of yours...you're the failures of your family...."

Sasuke snarled and retaliated, grabbing a loose wrench from the control panel and slamming it into the bottom of Hidan's jaw. That was it. The rest of us moved into action, Tsunade shoving her shoulder into the chest of Pein and slamming him into a wall. Jiraiya and Orochimaru moved in as a pair, the black haired man bringing the heel of his foot around into Deidara's chest and Jiraiya attacked from the back, both taking the blond down. Naruto moved towards Tobi, a hidden dagger being drawn from his hiding place. That left Sasori.

He smirked and faced me, a familiar image of our previous fight back on Earth. I just ducked to the side, sweeping in with a butterfly knife. He side stepped the attack, spinning around for a roundhouse kick. I managed to bring the knife into and through the soul of his boot, twisting. His foot followed with my movement, the tendons snapping and his ankle breaking. Sasori's scream echoed through the room and suddenly a shoulder barreled into me from the side.

I stumbled, hitting the control panel nearest me with a solid smack. Something snapped and I could only guess they were ribs. Another hit slammed into my back and I found myself kissing the tiling of the floor. A white hot explosion of pain ripped through my head, my eyes failing me for a second before I managed to roll over and bring a booted foot into the head of my attacker. Kakuzu stumbled back, right into Tobi.

"SIR!" Pein called from where he had Sasuke pinned. "Zetsu radioed in! We have them!"

"Then let's go!" Tobi called from where he was scrambling to his feet. Sasuke snapped at Pein's hold, the taller man looking almost like he wanted to retaliate until Tobi signaled for him to follow. With a snarl, he slammed Sasuke's head into the floor and got up, backing out as well. And just like that, as fast as they had come... they were gone.

Slowly, Sasuke started to get up. Blood covered most of his face, running down onto his clothing and the floor. A scan of the others told me they weren't much better off. We looked like shit to be blunt about it.

"Damage report..." Sasuke manage to mutter through multiple winces. I shrugged, regretting the action in seconds.

"So far... we're all here..."

"What about the stow aways?" Tsunade asked, trying not to look at the rest of us.. or herself.

"I'll go che-"

"Sasuke... I'm glad we could play... but it had to end, sadly... we got our prize... all four of them. And we plan on using them... to frame you." Tobi purred over the coms once more, no image accompanying him. "You can save yourself, however... if you can manage to find us. I'm looking forward to our game of cat and mouse... tell me... are you ready to play?"


	12. Digging through Memories

Wow... another chapter! YAY!!! GO ME!!! AND THANK YOU TOAST!!! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!! You've been so paitient with me! XD I LOVE YOU!!!!! -glomp-

Ahem... any way... again... DISCLAIMER: you know the drill....

* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars

I have always thought the actions of men the best interpreters of their thoughts. -John Locke

The gambling known as business looks with austere disfavor upon the business known as gambling. -Ambrose Bierce

The maps slapped down on the table with a loud thwump! The table shook from the force and Sasuke quickly wiped blood from the clear coverings, smearing it even more in his attempt to find our heading. I flinched as I staggered to my feet completely, no longer leaning on a panel for support. Tsunade kept her eyes focused on us, trying to ignore the blood covering even herself. From what I could see of the visual damage, Jiraiya and Orochimaru had sustained very little injury: just a few scraps and bruises. Tsunade's entire left hand hand been ruined, her fingers all popped out of joint and plastered against her palm from the bone breaking blow she'd delivered to Pein. Naruto was covered in glass, the shards sticking out from his skin at random areas, almost his entire body covered in some way or another. Nearly all of Sasuke's face was covered in blood, his hands shaking from the trauma he was likely still adjusting to. I, myself, felt like shit. Blood ran down one of my arms and side from where I had hit the control panel. My entire jaw was in pain from my landing, but the back of my head was still pounding too hard for me to care much about such a trivial injury.

Again, Sasuke attempted to clear the blood from the maps, a grease pen in his hands as he shakily traced out the path he'd need to get at BLOOD's ship. I could only guess what was going through his mind right now. Likely, he was out to save our asses. And to do that, meant keeping those four alive. Going back to save them after saving them once just seemed highly out of character even for Sasuke. Naruto winced as he shifted, sitting tenderly down on top a nearby control board. Watching Sasuke's attempts to clear the maps, Tsunade walked over, her gait slightly unsteady.

"Sasuke...." she tried, her tone almost soft. Sasuke ignored her and continued to fumble with the grease pen and the maps, blood just coating even more of the already painted bridge. "Sasuke! That's enough!" she stated, this time more authoritative. He stopped and looked up at her through his only visible eye, blood beginning to slowly seep onto the uncovered skin. "You need to stop before you hurt yourself further. We haven't any idea how extensive your head trauma could be if there is any, which I'm not doubting in the least..."

He stared at her for a bit, as if trying to grasp who she was. The woman waited patiently, her right hand on his untouched shoulder. After a moment or so, he slowly nodded, almost as if the action hurt to do so. The blond smiled and motioned for all of us to head to the medibay. She stopped Jiraiya, the man blinking at her in silent question.

"I need you to reset my hand... just push the damn buggers back inta ther sockets..." she muttered, voice gruff as she looked down at her left hand. The white haired man blinked a few times, almost as if preparing himself, and then nodded. I was out of the room when I heard the sickening pops and crunches of bone on bone. I even heard what I thought was a small whimper of pain. Shoving that thought from my mind, I followed the others to the medibay, swallowing my dizziness. I suddenly felt overpoweringly nauseous. Once in the room, I leaned heavily against one of the beds, closing my eyes and trying to swallow the urge to vomit.

"Gaara... you feeling alright?" Sasuke croaked out through his own pain. I grunted, keeping my eyes clamped shut. My entire rib cage felt like it was on fire, the entire cavity echoing with the thrum of my erratically beating heart.

Tsunade entered soon after, her gaze sweeping over all of us. She went to work in seconds, not wasting a moment as she patched up the entire crew. I managed to hide in the back ground, waiting patiently for everyone else to be out of the medibay when my turn came. Sasuke was the only one I hadn't managed to get rid of when Tsunade ordered me to take my shirt off so she could get a better look at the cut there. Hesitantly, I reached down and started to tug the fabric off, flinching. I stopped half way up, crying out in pain as I nearly stumbled to my knees. Sasuke made a quick move and grabbed me, only worsening the pain. He dropped me, letting go in seconds. The floor rushed up from below and I found myself using my good arm to keep me on my knees.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, kneeling beside me. He was worried, that much I knew. I waved him away weakly, gritting my teeth. Tsunade moved him out of the way and maneuvered around me, gently running her hands along my ribs.

"A separated rib and at least three bruised ribs..." she muttered to herself in thought. She stood and quickly shifted through a few things, pulling out a syringe and prepping it. "This'll numb the pain long enough for me to get the proper guards in place..." she stated, walking back over and gently helping me shift to lean against Sasuke's chest. My entire back screamed in pain. She quickly injected the medication before going and digging through the many drawers. She came back with a belt about eight inches wide and padding that resembled a flak jacket. With more careful maneuvering, she slipped the belt on and secured it around my ribs. My breathing immediately changed and I could feel my rib cage expansion being restricted slightly. Second, the padding went on, the jacket like device being secured in place. I could dully sense pain but it wasn't too strong due to the morphine running through my system. Once those were in place, she stepped back and nodded for Sasuke to help me up.

"He can't overwork himself. He can still preform daily tasks but keep him off his feet as much as you can... No extreme workouts... of any kind." she stressed, looking between the two of us. "Keep an eye on him as well... rib belts don't always allow for much oxygen flow through the lungs."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here... lean back on this..." Sasuke muttered, propping up a few more pillows for me to lean on. I rolled my eyes. He was fussing.

"Sasuke, stop worrying. I'll be fine. You need to take it easy as well. We still aren't sure how much damage exactly was done to what little brain you have." I replied, hoping the joke would distract him. It was almost as if he hadn't even registered it.

"You're the one that can barely stand up straight. I'm fine. Nothing's rattling around up there and no internal bleeding. Now you need to rest." He added, helping me onto his bed, the pillows acting as cushion against the head board. I sighed. It was a loosing battle.

"Have you found our heading yet?" I finally asked, changing subjects. He paused and glanced up at me, the look he gave me wasn't comforting.

"Their first stop is Saturn..."

"How did you-"

"They were kind enough to give us the trail... and exact location. We just have to race them to it...." Sasuke muttered, making sure I was comfortable, his eyes down cast at what he was working on. I studied him for a moment before sighing.

"Why are we going after them, Sasuke?" I asked, searching for the answer I knew was hidden within that mask of his. He glanced up at me.

"Gaara you kno-"

"No, Sasuke. I don't know... not the real answer..."

He flinched and nodded, looking down once more. "They pulled this same thing on Itachi a few years before I met you..." he started, slumping. "Only they didn't use civilians... they used two hostages... two points of interest... one of the hostages didn't live... the other did." He glanced up at me, his black eyes darkened over with a hurt and fear that seemed oddly out of place with the proud Uchiha. "I was the first hostage... our cousin was the second..." he shook his head. "Itachi made a snap decision and saved me instead of his closest friend... a few days later, it was all any of the news stations could talk about."

I blinked, soaking this all in. Sasuke had been captured by these bastards before? When? Why!? And what did Itachi have to do with BLOOD!? With a heavy sigh, he straightened up and offered an over exaggerated grin, scratching the back of his neck. "Well then, I doubt you want to hear about any of that..." he replied with a light laugh. It was too happy, too carefree... too fake. I just followed him with my eyes for the time being, lost for words. "You should get some sleep, Gaara... I'll be back in a bit to check on you. I need to make sure Naruto has his bandages in place still... you know how he likes to pick..." he stated. With a small wave and a promise to "be back soon", he left, shutting the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wow... that's gotta hurt..." Naruto stated in wide eyed awe, watching in amazement as Tsunade checked my ribs over for progress.

"Like a bitch..." I muttered dryly. The blond woman chuckled and secured the rib belt once more, and handing me the padding to slip on myself. I did so without much thought, wincing every now and then.

"There's not much improvement, but it hasn't been more than a few days so it'll take a while." She shifted slightly and met my gaze. "Don't. Clean. For. A. Week."

I blinked. "W-WHAT!?! Ow...." I winced, the force of the screech having been a little too much on my ribs. I bent forward slightly, and arm going around my lower ribs protectively. Naruto giggled. I shot him a look. He shut up. "Tsunade.. if I don't clean the ship, no one will..."

She shrugged. "Then get some one to clean it for you... we'll all share the work load..." Naruto squawked in protest.

"WHAT!?!"

"Naruto... please keep your voice down to your equivalent of a whisper. Those high octaves you reach are giving me a headache." Sasuke muttered, wincing as he entered the room in time to hear the outburst. Naruto scowled at him.

"Are you callin' me a girl!?"

"No, Naruto. I'm calling you a prepubescent girl."

"LE GASP!!!!! TAKE THAT BACK YOU LIMP NOODLE!!!!!"

"Naruto, you insignificant little worm, shut it before I make you!"

"IT! IS! ON!!!!!!!!!" Naruto stated, ripping off his shirt and tossing it across the room. The article of clothing landed on Tsunade's head and she screamed, flailing.  
"IT BURNS!!!!!!!!" she was ignored as Sasuke pulled a face, looking almost sick.

"Naruto, put your shirt back on." "MAKE ME!!!!"

"That's an order!"

"NO!!!!"

"Do you want me to call you on mutiny!? Put the damned shirt back on and shut yer trap before you find yourself scrubbing the head for weeks!"

Naruto gasped. "You... YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I. Would."

Naruto stalked over to the now convulsing Tsunade, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. "Ya'll are just jealous!" he stated before strutting from the room... his shirt on backwards and inside out. But that wasn't the funny part... the "KICK ME" sign Tsunade had some how managed to attach was the icing on the cake.

The blond woman slowly picked herself up off the floor from where she'd landed and brushed her self off. Glancing around the room, she quickly regained herself. "So... no over working yourself, get plenty of rest, no lifting heavy objects, eat healthy, drink yer milk, and find some one to take the work load of cleaning...." and with that, she left the galley. Sasuke and I both stared after her, blinking as we heard an outburst of sudden laughter.

"She's insane..." Sasuke muttered.

"And we're not?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "True... what ever... we're nearly to Saturn..." He finally stated, turning to look at me. I blinked and nodded.

"What's our target destination?"

His face darkened and he slumped slightly. "The local carnival is going on...." he muttered. With those words my heart dropped into my gut. They couldn't.... "They plan on being in the dead center... on the announcer's stage...." They were...

"You mean..."

"That's not the worst of it..."

"Please tell me they're not going to-" He nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah... they're going to brand them..."

I flinched, ignoring the pain in my ribs. Just the thought... Branding... it was an old pirate ritual, more like a sacrificial right that almost all hostages went through if they were to die to make a point. It was a terrible, gruesome tradition all pirates knew about. The thought of it alone was enough to either exhilarate or terrify a pirate. It was an act that hadn't been seen, let alone mentioned for nearly a hundred years, back when the first pirate rebellion had started... the outcome had been the deaths of thousands of pirates.

"We have to get there before they can do anything..." I muttered, keeping my head down slightly. If they managed to succeed and use the brands... The possibilities were endless, but only one truly stuck out: all out warfare....

"We will, Gaara... even if it kills me."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saturn...

We stepped off the ship, Orochimaru stretching and glancing towards the sky. The large rings shifted above us, like large monoliths put there by the gods... oh god, I'm getting poetic.  
"Ah... feels like home..." Orochimaru stated, smirking slightly. Jiraiya clapped him on the back, the other stumbling forward a few steps.

"Not quite though, eh buddy!?" the other asked, laughing loudly. Orochimaru eyed him with distaste.

"Tsunade... you and Jiraiya are staying behind with the ship, correct?" Sasuke asked, looking to the blond woman. She nodded, glancing at me once.

"Yes.. though I wish Gaara would stay behind as well."

"I'm of more use watching Sasuke's ass..." I replied, loading the hand gun I'd be keeping at my hip. The Uchiha glanced at me but said nothing to the comment.

"I'm not worried about where you're more useful. I'm talkin' about yer ribs..." Tsunade replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Jiraiya set a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsu... if he's as tough as he looks, he'll be fine. I mean look at him... he managed to wrestle you into a chair long enough to tie you down... hell, he did it twice..."

"I wasn't ready for it." she snapped, glaring at Jiraiya now. A small squee sounded from her shoulder and she turned to face Jeffery, the slug frowning at her... at least... I think he was frowning. She blinked, looking shocked almost. "You... you agree with Jiraiya?" she asked, her voice sounding almost small. Sasuke and I exchanged looks, even Naruto looked confused. Another squee and Tsunade sighed. "Fine..." she looked back at me. "Don't. Get. Yourself. Killed. And don't you _dare_ break anything."

She held my gaze for a bit and I finally nodded. She studied me for a bit longer before grabbing Jiraiya and turning around. "Get yer ass inside and get ta work...." she grumbled, dragging him back into the ship. Sasuke sighed and turned to the rest of us.

"Alright... let's get to work. Ro-Ro... lead the way."

He nodded and turned towards the path. We followed, the path old and worn. The lights from the carnival were visible in the near night sky. As we reached the festivities, our hearts sank. The place was crowded. I glanced at Sasuke and I could see the muscles in his throat contract as he gulped. Things were going to get ugly... even _if_ we got there on time...

"Spread out... find them. Go." Sasuke ordered. In seconds, we scattered. Naruto slipped into the crowd, heading towards the food stands. Orochimaru went straight ahead, Sasuke slipping off with me for the time being. We were headed for he dead center of the crowd... just where BLOOD had said they'd be. The deeper we went, the thicker the crowd became. I left Sasuke's side, both of us rounding around slightly. I was jostled a few times, my ribs screaming at me, but I ignored it and continued on. Movement off to my side caught my attention and I nearly froze. Government soldiers were posted as guards. Upon further investigation, they were scattered all over the vicinity. There had to be no less than twenty five within just feet of me. Fear rocketed through me and I bit back another cry as an over eager child elbowed me in an attempt to get further into the crowd. I watched him go, freezing as I noticed the child's destination... the stage dead center of the crowd.

Some one screamed, closer to the stage, and my heart stopped beating for a second. Something was lying there, the form spread out on the floor of the platform. Snapping from my shocked daze, I hurried through the crowd, roughly shoving people out of my way. Some one grabbed at my jacket and I slipped free, continuing on. Nearly there! I shoved a couple apart, pushing through them just as Sasuke appeared on the other side of the platform, both of us clambering onto the stage. I slipped in my hurry, smacking into the edge with my chest and biting back a scream of pain. Scrambling up, I managed to inch myself the rest of the way.

There, in front of us, was Ino. Her eyes were wide, terror still marring the blue orbs. Mouth gagged with something akin to a bird's skull wedged between her teeth. Her hair was caked in blood, the red staining the blond and matting against her skin. She was no longer a pale skin tone but a blue color, her blood having released all remaining oxygen within her body. Her entirety was exposed, revealing the cause of her death.

Her entire gut had been ripped open, the cavity now completely empty save for her spine. A brand was burned into her chest, crossing over the top of her breasts and ending half way down her sternum. It was a Red Jack... The skull with two cutlasses crossed where the original bones should have been. It was painted over crudely with a violent red paint, giving it the dreaded name.  
"No mercy..." I whispered, reading their message within seconds. Sasuke caught sight of blood below her and he reached out, rolling her over. For the first time in my life, I felt sick at the sight of blood. There, carved into her back, was the Uchiha family symbol, the entire top half of the fan skinless, allowing the red of the muscle to show. Around the fan were the words "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" were carved crudely into her skin.

The message was clear enough. It was obvious Tobi was setting us up and he'd done it well enough. The Uchiha family symbol was universally known and feared. By using this and the all famous line was basically a death sentence to our crew. We were the only Uchiha pirates out there that were truly active. We sailed with the Uchiha symbol on our ship and the flag raised at all times. Itachi even stayed under the radar better than we did. As far as the public was concerned, _we_ were the only Uchiha ship around.

"We have to get out of here..." Sasuke muttered, ignoring as people screamed in terror. The crowd had thickened around us, curious gazes now glaring back at us accusingly. This was bad. Static sounded over my com and Naruto's voice crackled from the other end.

"Sasuke! Gaara! We've got trouble!"

"Go ahead, Naru..."

"Kakashi's here and he's headed your way."

Both of us looked up and towards Naruto's position. He was right, I could see a distinct splotch of grey in the crowd moving steadily towards us. Naruto was moving closer to us as well, Orochimaru following this example and coming in from the other side. I looked away from Kakashi and scanned the crowd. Iruka and Kabuto. The entire crew was there. I scanned the area once more. The guards were beginning to move in as well. One look at Sasuke and we leaped off the platform and into the crowd. Together, we shoved our shoulders into people ahead of us, causing even more of a ruckus. It wasn't working. Sasuke stopped and grabbed me, turning me to face him. "Hit me." he ordered. I blinked.

"What!?"

"Hit me! Act like we're in a fight!"

"Why!?"

"Just do it! We need a distraction!" he hissed. I hesitated for a second before he took the extra step.

"You Chinese are all the same... an easy... fuck."

SLAP!

"YOU BASTARD!" The back of my hand was red from the force of the hit, Sasuke's cheek temporarily marked with the shape of a hand. He smirked.

"Come on! Ya'll are the same! Hand over some money and you'll open your legs for any one! I can't believe I actually slept wit' ya. I've prob'ly contracted some fucked up disease." he sneered. Anger bubbled up and I suddenly had the thought that we were back at square one.. back when I'd first met him.

-0-0-0-0-

"_What the hell are you supposed to be anyway?" Sasuke asked, frowning at me from where he sat at the main control center. I glanced up at him, a Glock held in my hands, half disassembled. I blinked._

"_What?"_

"_What are you? Korean? Japanese? _

_What?"_

_I paused and thought for a moment, recalling what Temari had told me years ago. "Partly Irish... Chinese mainly... why? Got a problem with that?" I growled, glaring at him. He blinked and met my glare, a classic Uchiha sneer in place._

"_Figures... only the Chinese would go as low as to crawling on the streets."_

_The cover of the chamber slammed shut, the cartridge still lying, fully loaded, on the table before me. The room went silent, even Dan ceasing his humming as he washed dishes to turn and watch the two of us._

"_I'm sorry... I didn't quite catch that..."_

_Sasuke shrugged. "Not surprised... you Chinese have__always been hard of hearing."_

"_You fucking Jap!"_

_CLANG!_

"_SHIT! WAS THAT A FORK!?!"_

"_YES! AND THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!"_

_CLANG!!!_

"_Gaara! Please! Stop attacking Sasuke with the silverware!"_

_CLANG!_

"_OW! GOD DAMN IT!!! WHAT THE HELL!?! WHAT KIND OF FORK IS THIS!?!"_

"_MY TWO PRONGER!!!" Dan weeped, falling to his knees._

"_I'M BLEEDING!!!"_ "_GOOD! NOW MAYBE YOU'LL BLEED ENOUGH AND FINALLY SHUT UP!!!!!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"At least I ain't a fucking Jap!"

He twitched. "What!?!"

"The greedy monger that ya are! At least I can get by on my own instead of mooching off of others!"

"You bitch!"

"What? Resorted to name calling now? Well in that case, you're a conceited ass that wouldn't know his own dick from his elbow."

"I wouldn't be talking, Subaku..." "Why don't you put your dick where your mouth is." I snarled, taking a step closer.

"At least I have a dick." Sasuke took a step closer as well.

"Oh? Ya do, do ya? 'Cause last time I remember you couldn't ev'n get started."

"Really? 'Cause I seem to remember shovin' it up yer ass."

I blushed, snarling slightly as we both took a step closer. Our noses were nearly touching.

"From the way things is goin' you ain't stickin' it an'where..."

"I highly doubt tha'..." Sasuke replied, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me in for a rough kiss. A collective gasp sounded from the crowd, people crowding even closer. Somewhere in the background I could hear Naruto shouting something about his body being carved by the gods and Orochimaru replying with something along the lines of wanting to throw up. I wasn't paying much attention. At the moment, I had something much more distracting to deal with.

"Get a room!" some one shouted, pulling Sasuke and I out of our make out session. We could already see the crowd thinning slightly as embarrassed citizens went out of their ways to avoid us. We glanced around once, spotted Kakashi, made eye contact, and took off running.

This time people hurried out of our way, only trying to stop us once they heard Kakashi's shouts for us to stop. We didn't slow down. Dodging people, we added as much speed as we could.  
"STOP!!! SASUKE UCHIHA! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

"COME ON, HAT-KAK! GET SOMETHING MORE ORIGINAL!" Sasuke shouted back, dodging yet another person. From somewhere in the crowd, an arm shot out and made a grab to stop me. I stepped to the side to dodge as best I could, only managing to have the wind knocked out of me as I slammed into another arm. My rib cage exploded into a searing pain, causing me to stumbled and land, rolling across the ground. Sasuke was grabbed at as well, he too tripping, but managing to regain his footing. He skidded to a halt and pivoted, coming back for me as I started to pick myself up. Damn that was hell. The pain was too much, my entire body was on overload. Naruto ran up to me and pulled me to my feet, handing me off to Sasuke. I yelped, only cringing as the pain grew worse by Sasuke lifting me bridal style and slipping further into the crowd.

"God damn it! Put me down, Sasuke!"

"You can barely stand on your feet, Gaara!" he stated, skidding as he avoided some one. I groaned and slumped.  
"Put me down before you tire out and get us both cau-AWA!"

Naruto collided with us, sending the three of us rolling to the ground and down a nearby hill into a patch of brambles. I know I heard something crack. To put it simply, I couldn't breathe, period. My ribs hurt too much and if I moved, I was almost afraid of a possible broken rib puncturing a lung. Groaning, I now feared going back to the ship. If I didn't kill myself before I made it back... Tsunade would gladly finish the job... and do so with a smile...

Sasuke slowly rolled over and sat up, rubbing the back of his head with a moan of pain. The cut above his brow had reopened, the blood seeping out just as steadily as it had after his fight with Hidan. He glanced around and groaned even louder, flopping back down onto the ground.

"Kuso..." he muttered, dragging out the o in a near groan. "Naruto, you dobe!"

"Owie! Owie! Owie!" Naruto whined, nursing his right hand, a large cut having formed. Blood dripped from his palm, staining his clothing. Both were bruised and completely covered in scratches. I probably looked just as bad, if not worse. Tsunade was going to kill us... if we didn't do so first... which... at the moment... suicide was looking much better.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO!?" Kakashi shouted from somewhere above us.

"How should we know!?" Kabuto snapped back.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND FIND THEM! OR IT'S YOUR ASS THAT'LL BE IN THE GALLOWS!!!"

Sasuke glanced around and sat up. "Come on... we need to get back to the ship....."

-0-0-0-0-

Three hours later...

"YOU'RE DEAD MEN!!!!!!"


	13. No Running for Help

Chapter 13! WOOT!!!! I. Am. Good.

Major lurvs to my beta Toast for having to put up with me and my sudden ability to write again! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!!!! AND! It's even better! I went to go see the Transformers movie at midnight and I STILL managed to work on chapter 14! Be proud of me!!! XD YAY!!!! -dances-

Disclaimer: ..... Do I seriously have to say it? Come on peeps....

* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars

"Despite all that... we're not devils, let alone gods... we're human..."

-Edward Elric

"If you wish to see a man's true colors, you must first reveal your own."

-Shou Tucker

"DEAD MEN I TELL YA!!!! GOD! WHAT USE 'R' MEN!?! YER THE FUCKIN' ACHILLIES HEEL OF THE HUMAN RACE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!" Tsunade ranted, pacing back and forth before the three of us. Orochimaru sighed from where he was leaning against the wall. She glared at him as well. 'AND WHAT DE HELL'D YOU DO!?! RAN BACK HERE LIKE A COWARD INSTEAD OF TRYING TO HELP 'EM! THAT'S WHAT!!!!"

"In my defense, Lady Tsunade, I-"

"I don' fuckin' care!" she interrupted him, snarling slightly. "Ya still abandoned yer cap'n!"

Sasuke blinked and looked at me, a brow quirked. "What is she trying to say?" he whispered to me. I gawked, not quite sure if I was really hearing this.

"She just referred to you as their captain..."

"WHAT!?! BUT THAT'S AIN'T FAIR!!!" Naruto wailed, flailing wildly from where he was sitting.

"Yes it is, Naruto. Now shut up and settle down. That hit to the head's starting to really take effect..." I muttered, rolling my eyes and slumping slightly. Tsunade ceased her yelling and turned to look at us.

"First off, Sasuke, you're fine. Just go patch it up and go get some sleep. Naruto, you're already covered. Get out. Gaara, sit yer ass down! You ain't goin' no where!" she snarled, clearing out the entire room save for the two of us. Had I actually not had a sinking feeling about this, I probably would have made a comment about this sounding like a bad porno, but then again, Tsunade pointing a sharpened scalpel at you is a rather intimidating image.

The room fell silent once more after the scrap of chairs and feet ceased. The room now cleared, Tsunade walked over to the door and shut it, locking it securely behind the others. I gulped. Oh this wasn't good.

"Shirt. Off. Now."

I didn't hesitate this time, pulling it off and setting it to the side. My rib cage once more felt like it was on fire, and this time I didn't bother covering it up. I whimpered and doubled over a little more. Tears pricked at my eyes, threatening to fall with any further pain. She glanced at me and sighed.

"Won't get hurt my ass..." she muttered, walking over, a needle prepped. She gently felt around my ribs, judging the damage as thoroughly as she could in the little time she had. "You cracked another rib, but other than that... you've managed to save yourself from any further damage... amazingly. I'll give you a shot of morphine... enough to help you sleep at least..." She grabbed the needle and slipped it into the tissue of my arm, injecting the drug into my system. "I want you monitored by some one at every second of the day... you need sleep. Hell, you and Sasuke both do. You two are watching out for one another... Naruto will be doing so as well. I don't want to hear anything about any more injuries for another ten years. Got it?"

I offered a weak smile and chuckled, coughing slightly. "I-if everything goes well... we won't see one another ten years from now..."

She looked me over and nodded. "Keep thinkin' that, kid... keep thinkin' that..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time I was asleep, it was late that night. I curled up beside Sasuke, my entire body feeling heavy and numb. The morphine had finally hit my system, numbing every part of me down to my very core. All I wanted to do was curl up and die, slowly just drift off into nothingness and stop... existing... Despite the drug in my system, dulling down the pain and making it easier to sleep, I still couldn't run from my monsters.

Blood haunted my dreams, screams of pain, a girl begging for them to stop... stop what?

For a moment I was nine again, walking through the halls of my home... more like... my cage. The halls were dark, lightning flashing outside. I paused beside a window for brief moment, glancing out at the black sands of the Gobi. Rain pelted down against the soil, the quenched earth being tamed for the time being. Another scream sounded and I snapped out of my musings, pressing on once more.

I reached a door I vaguely recalled as being my father's bedroom door. Gently, I nudged it open, stepping to the side to peek in. The Monster stood over Temari, her shirt torn and the smell of alcohol pungent in the air. It glared down at her, roughly kicking her in the side, a rib snapping. She cried out, once more crying for him to stop. I blinked, worry taking over as I stepped into the room.

"_Father..?_" I asked, my Chinese catching Its attention as It turned on me.

"Shut yer trap boy, and go back ta bed." It snarled, glaring down at me this time. I blinked owlishly, taking a small step back.

"_What are you doing to my sister? What did she do wrong?_"

It's eyes flashed and it took a step forward. Temari paled and clutched her shirt closed over her chest, turning towards me. "_GAARA!!!! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN! GAARA!!! RUN!!_"

A foot connected with her jaw and she hit the floor on her other side, a small squeak of pain escaping her before It moved towards me. "_Shut up, ye slut... and you... Boy... who taught ya that devil language... yer sister?"_ It asked, making his way over to me. I could already feel my body starting to tremble. I took a few steps back before It spoke again. "_Speak up, Boy! Who was it!?"_ I just shook my head and turned tail and ran.

"_No! Don't touch me! Monster wants my soul!_" I cried, fighting back the tears as I ran through the house. I could hear It following me, Its footfalls getting closer and closer with every step. In seconds, he'd grabbed me, wrenching me up roughly by my waist and tossing me onto the floor to my room. It followed me.

"_Ye crossed the line, Boy..."_ It snarled, setting a booted foot on my side, pressing down slightly. I could feel my entire breathing become labored. "_Time to learn why the Chinese never won the war..."_ It stated, lifting his foot and bringing it down roughly. There was a crack and then-

I sat up in the bed, a scream having ripped its way from my throat. My ribs hurt again, the morphine no longer working. That memory again... that dream again... I curled into myself, pulling my knees as close to my chest as I dared. My ribs only screamed harder.

"Gaara?" Sasuke's voice sounded, his tone worried as he reached over and set a hand on my shoulder. I flinched before looking up.

"It hurts..." I whimpered, the pain suddenly the only thing on my mind. Occasionally, part of the memory would flicker back into my mind, the pain increasing due to the clearness of the images. This hadn't been the first time I'd gone through this pain... but even still it was worse.

Sasuke stood, muttering that he'd be right back before he slipped out of the room. I almost begged him to stay, my instincts telling me I didn't want to be alone... to be alone was to be weak. I shook the thought away and closed my eyes, waiting for him to get back like he'd promised. And keep his word he did.

He stepped back in with Tsunade in tow. She was armed with a needle, filled with what was likely morphine, or so I thought. Damn, if I wasn't addicted to that shit by the end of this, I'd be amazed. She walked over to me, gently coaxing me out of my fetal position.

"You merely jostled them in your sleep..." she finally muttered. "Nothing's damaged... further than it is already, but you must have bumped something just right." she slipped the needle into my arm and I sighed.

"I swear... any more of this shit and I'll be a junkie again...." I grumbled. Tsunade cracked a smirk and ruffled my hair once the needle was gone.

"Lucky for you this isn't morphine... it's a sleep aid."

"That's a nice way to say tranq... isn't it?"

Her grin only grew. "Smart boy ain't chya?" she chuckled. "Have a nice sleep, and don't wake me no more... I'll kill ye if ye try...." and with that, she ruffled my hair once more and left. I blinked, the sudden feeling of being slightly violated taking over.

"Gaara..." Sasuke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts once more and I looked over at him. "You ok?"

I thought it over a moment before sighing. "Yeah... just another dream..."

"One of those dreams?" I nodded. Sasuke frowned and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Try to get some sleep..." he muttered, leaning his forehead against mine. I nodded a little and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you..."

"Love you too....."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We have two days before they make their next move." Sasuke stated, rolling open the maps once more. A map of Mercury was on top, a target already marked. He pinned each one down on the large table, the light from beneath glowing and back lighting the maps to mark the stars, cities, and roads. "We're going here... to Belphem..."

"Belphem?" Tsunade asked, quirking a brow. "That's my home town..."

"Your home town is our next target?" Naruto asked, eying the blond woman in slight shock. "You cease to amaze me."

"Everything amazes you, Naruto." Sasuke dead panned, marking an "x" on the map a few miles away. "We're taking the buggy with us as transportation. We can't risk our ship being seen, not even on Mercury. Ro-Ro, you and Ji-Ji stay here with the ship." he ordered, looking to Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Both blinked, looking slightly uncertain what to think of their newest nick-names. Finally, Jiraiya nodded. "Tsunade, you'll be our guide seeing as you know your way around."

"What's the public event that's going on?" I finally asked. Why else would they be going to Mercury to make a public statement?

Sasuke glanced up at me and pulled over a news announcement. "Janus the priest is being released... the press will be crawling all over the place."

"You mean that priest that was running a murderous cult?" Naruto asked, blinking and tilting his head. Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah... that'd be the bastard...."

"You sound like you know him..."

"Used te live two houses down from me..." she muttered with a frown. "He got a kick outta molestin' small chil'en too..."

"I wonder if BLOOD will kill him as well...." Naruto mused. I shook my head.

"Doubtful... they want disorder... they want him there. He'll likely be a pawn of theirs in this plan..."

"If we're that unlucky...." Tsunade replied, frowning a little more.

-0-0-0-0-

We landed two days later at what was the equivalent of noon... it was dark. Grabbing our gear, Tsunade cast me a sideways look but I ignored it. I knew I'd probably get hit again, but I was needed out in the field with the rest of the crew, she'd have to deal.

"Remember, we want to get in and get out as quickly as possible..." Sasuke stated, slipping his blue jacket over the two holsters. The katana hung at his hip, covered mostly by the jacket's length.

Naruto nodded, slipping one last gun into his boot. I shuddered, never understanding why he kept it there.

"Ya know... every one and ther grandma's gonna have a gun on 'em there..." Tsunade stated, slipping the rifle over her shoulder and eying the rest of us. Sasuke shrugged and lifting a hand gun, slipping it away as well.

"We already stick out just by dress..."

"True.. you get mugged, not mah fault..."

"With the press there, I think that's the least of our worries." I muttered, slipping the same butterfly knife I'd used against Sasori into my belt. She snorted.

"We goin'?"

Sasuke nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'd been right. The press was crawling everywhere. But that hadn't been what kept us on edge. BLOOD's ship was parked nearby. They were still here. I glanced at the watch I kept nearby. Seven minutes to go... we had seven minutes to find the next victim before they dumped the body.

My eyes scanned the crowd, surprised to see fewer government officials than there had been on Saturn despite the fact that a major criminal was being released into the public. You think they'd want to keep tabs on him... I glanced around again. But then again... who needed guards when your neighbors had automatic rifles? I shook the thought off and weaved my way through the crowd.

"THE HELL YA LOOKIN' AT!?!" Tsunade snapped. I turned around and sighed. She was yelling at some kid. The younger smirked, his brown hair messy as he tossed one end of the blue blanket around his neck like a scarf.

"You, ya old hag! The hell you carryin' around in there, grandma!? A dead body!?" he sneered, pointing at her chest.

"I will be if ye don't shut yer yap, ya snot nosed brat!"

"Oh! I'm so scared!" he replied, sounding very much like a snob. I smirked, chuckling slightly. Only Tsunade would fight with a kid at a time like this... Shaking my head, I turned back around, still looking.

"Konohamaru... come on, let's go..." a younger girl begged, tugging at the snot that Tsunade was arguing with. He just brushed her off, continuing his argument.... until she screamed.

I spun around only to pale. There, having been dumped from the shadows, was Sakura's mangled body. She too was naked, her skin marred by the brand and the same message carved into her back. She lay on her side, skin charred, most likely from having fought to stay away from the brand. Her mouth was open, again, gaged by a skull. Her feet were missing, the bone protruding from where muscle and tissue had been removed to get at the joint. Tendons were frayed, ripped, and torn as they protruded along side the bone. They'd done a messy job of cutting them off... she'd struggled... She'd been alive when they'd done it... she'd bled to death.

Without thinking Tsunade shoved the kid over and bolted into the shadows where Sakura had come from. I followed, drawing a hand gun. Behind us, I could hear the press gathering as even more screams echoed out through the crowd. Up ahead, some one laughed. It was a woman. There were two sets of footsteps. I noticed only because one of them stumbled.

When I caught sight of them, I smirked. Sasori. He wasn't running right because of that foot wound I'd given him. Tsunade paused and cocked back the shotgun, aiming for a second before firing a shot that downed Konan. The woman fell, blue hair splaying out around her as blood leaked from the hole in her. Sasori halted, turning to face us. When he noted the two of us running towards him, he paled and started running again, hurrying towards the ship.

Looking ahead, I could already see Tobi giving orders to close the ship. Tsunade tried to fire another shot but couldn't, the gun jammed. She swore, pausing to fix it. I skidded to a halt, the gun in my hands steady. The sound of the bullet leaving the chamber echoed around us as Sasori went down, clutching his shoulder. I wasn't a dead shot, but I knew I'd hit the artery. His cries of pain were dulling and his movements slowing.

"Where are you!?" Sasuke's voice sounded over the coms. I winced, lifting my arm as I panted for air, watching BLOOD's ship lift from the ground and rocket over head, towards the atmosphere.

"BLOOD's landing sight... they're gone... but we took out two of them..." Tsunade ran by me, hurrying to Sasori in an attempt to save him long enough for interrogation. Her hands worked quickly, shaking as she replayed numerous incidents in her life. But for some reason... she didn't seem to be able to connect this one with any of them... she wasn't panicking like she had with Shikamaru.

"Damn it! We'll be right there. We have to take the long way around to avoid th-" connection was lost and my heart stopped beating.

"Sasuke?" I waited. "Sasuke!" Nothing. "SASUKE!?" still nothing. I looked towards Tsunade, the woman standing and running her hand through her hair, ignoring the blood as best she could. She glanced at me and shook her head.

"Too late...

"Forget him. We've got worse problems... I can't get a hold of Sasuke or Naruto..."

She paled, following seconds later when I took off at a dead run towards the other side of the area. Sasuke had mentioned something about having to take the long way around. What greeted us made my stomach clench. It was Kabuto, holding them at gun point with about five other guards.

"What the hell!?" Tsunade snapped. "It's the like the bastards have homing devices on us!"

He turned to look at us and smirked. "Ah... Princess... nice of you to join us..." his gaze fell on me and he frowned a little. "You're still alive..."

"No shit. You missed due to your terrible aim...."

"Why you-!"

"You know... you should really be watching your prisoners..." Sasuke finally stated, pulling a gun out of the holster and cocking the hammer back. Two of the guards were lying at his feet, knocked out. Naruto sat on a pile of the three remaining guards, a smirk in place as he waved.

Kabuto blinked and stuttered. "H-how!?!" Oh god, he really was that stupid.

"We're pirates.." Sasuke dead panned. "Tsunade... you want this shot?" he asked, knowing the woman probably would like a bit of revenge.

"No... I took a doctor's oath... wait till I'm gone before you do anything..." she muttered, shouldering her rifle and turning to leave. "I'll tell 'em to get the ship ready..."

She left, Kabuto continuing his fidgeting. It was pathetic really. He kept glancing around almost like we were going to kill him... was it really that obvious? The gun went off and Kabuto dropped to the ground. Sasuke stayed calm as he pulled out a small coin, flipping it so it would land on the body. I recognized the Uchiha symbol on it and smirked. A coin from Jupiter... Kakashi would get the message. With that done, we left, no one speaking a word as we made our way back to the ship.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A violent crash sounded as I curled closer into the corner under the couch side table. It was yelling again, flailing around in a drunken fit. Kankuro was trying to calm It, avoiding any hits from the monster. A violent curse left It and It grabbed hold of Kankuro, throwing him aside and locking him out of the house.

Temari screamed, trying to wrestle the fire poker from Its hands. It bellowed, stopping Its flailing. It backhanded her, sending her into the nearby wall.

I flinched, hearing another crack as It hit her again. She screamed, begging for It to stop. Her cries fell on deaf ears as she reached up to grab the fire poker as It brought it down at her. Blood coated her skin, her eyes widened in panic.

"_No! PLEASE! NO!!!"_

I reacted in seconds, hands grasping the wine bottle nearby. It was empty from the previous drinking It had done the night before. With a battle cry, I lunged forward, smashing the bottle of Its bent head.

Glass shattered to the floor, the shards going everywhere. It fell and knocked into me, Its dead weight shoving me to the ground where I rolled to a stop at my sister's blood stained feet. Her eyes were frozen on the image of It... I followed her gaze...

Blood pooled from Its head, the motionless form a crude reminder of what I'd done. I smirked a little, tilting my head.

"_He won't be hurting us no more, big sister.... Monster stole __**his**_ _soul this time...."_ I stated, voice almost pleased with my work.

Temari whimpered, scrambling back from me. I stood, keeping my gaze on It. "_You... YOU MONSTER!"_ she cried, turning and running from the house.

I glanced at her retreating figure and frowned, confusion setting in. Slowly, I managed to ignore it and get to work. I went into the kitchen where I knew the kerosene was hidden along with some matches. These I made perfect use of, dumping the kerosene over my father's body and lighting a match, dropping it onto his soaked clothing.

As the house caught fire, I left, glass embedding itself into the souls of my bare feet... I took the first steps out of the house that night...

I blinked open my eyes, the dream having been yet another one of my memories. Glancing around me, I noted I was in the galley, the entire ship dark. I vaguely remembered getting up to get a glass of water. Some where in my head I registered that I'd sat down but that was it. I must have dosed off..

"Ye always had dreams as vivid as that?" Tsunade's voice took me off guard. I jumped slightly and turned to face her. She kept her gaze on the mug of coffee in her hands, her face calm. I blinked.

"Y-yeah..." I muttered, confused as to why she was there. "They don't usually bother me this much- what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep.." she said with a shrug, draining her mug and getting up for more coffee.

"Oh..." was my lame response.

"Dreams like yours.... only difference is, I didn't kill my father..." she stated, taking a swig of her newly filled mug. My head jerked up in her direction.

"Wh-what?"

"My father used to beat the living shit outta me... at least after my brother died of pneumonia..." she took her seat again and sighed, putting her feet on the far end of the table. "Most the scars have healed but the mental ones are the worst... well... that and the other one."

"Other one?" I asked before I could stop myself. I flinched, mentally smacking myself. She merely smiled sadly and nodded.

"Can't have kids... My father made sure of that one.... Took a red hot fire poker and raped me with it when I was thirteen...."

I flinched. I really should have kept my mouth shut. "Sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

She shrugged. "I got over feeling ashamed... got over feeling sorry as well... so no worries." she studied me for a bit and sighed. "These deaths... they've been triggering memories... haven't they?"

I nodded. "Yeah... not exactly pleasant ones if it wasn't obvious..." I paused and eyed her. "Tsunade... I'm sorry if this bothers you... but I'm curious... why didn't you lose focus after pronouncing Sasori dead?"

She chuckled and leaned back, thinking slightly. "I wasn't attached to him in anyway..." she shrugged. "I didn't see him as a human... for reasons that go back to my dad..." she paused and frowned. "He was too much like him... too..."

"Cruel..." I finished for her. She nodded.

"Somethin' like that." She stood, draining the rest of her mug and ruffling my hair on her way to the door. "Get some sleep, Kid... ye'll need it...."

I nodded. "Thanks, Jie-Jie..." I blinked, shocked that'd slipped out. Tsunade paused and looked back at me, a small smile forming. "Sorry I-"

"Don't be.... I don't mind if you call me that..." she replied before her smile grew a little more. "Good night, Bror..." and with that, she left.


	14. Never Say We Die

WOOT!!!! NEARLY DONE PEEPS!!! 6 more chapters to come! And then! IT'S ON TO THE SEQUAL!!!!!!

Now I got's a question for all ya'll... who would be interested in a prequal? Any one? Let me know through your reviews! Luvs! AND! REMEMBER!!! SEND LOVES TO TAKO!!! oh, yeah, on another note, Tako is now Toast's new alias... it means octopus... or squid... one of the two. Any who, she changed it on me... but yeah.. SEND HER LUVS!!! SHE KEEPS ME ON TASK!!! XD

DISCLAIMER: ...... Do I seriously STILL have to say it?

* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars

"We believe that an informed citizenry will act for life and not for death."

-Albert Einstein

"Just remember, there's a thin line between being a hero and being a memory. "

- Optimus Prime

Naruto shifted around in a nearby drawer, his brow furrowed and his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth. I glanced at him and blinked, an invisible brow quirked in slight amusement. It wasn't often one could find Naruto stuck in such a state of concentration. He shook his head as he only grew more frustrated, shuffling through the drawer once more before hurrying off to what I could only guess was his room. I blink.

"Sir..."

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, studying a chart. We were floating outside our next destination. We had a day to just sit here and it was starting to get to all of us. Our nerves were frayed and the nightmares I could hear the others having weren't doing anything for my own. I sighed and glanced out at the red planet... Mars... what secrets of bloodshed did that soil hold?

"I think Naruto's finally cracked..."

Sasuke snorted. "Nope... just looking for something."

I blinked again. "He must be really determined..."

"Who knows... maybe he lost his latest porn book..." Sasuke muttered with a shrug. "I don't keep tabs on Naruto..."

He was lying, I knew he was. He knew something and he wasn't going to let on. I frowned. Opening my mouth to speak, Naruto rushed back into the room, a box held in his hands, and a small smile in place. He made his way towards me, only making me frown a little more. Alright, now I knew something was up.

"Gaara.." the blond started, setting the box in my hands and trying to grin as much as he could. "I know it's about five days late but... happy birthday..."

I paused, confusion flitting through my mind for a moment before it sunk in. Exactly five days ago, an entire week after Shika's death... was my 24th birthday. Naruto grinned slightly down at me.

"Sorry it's not a mop... but we all thought it'd be just as useful..."

I glanced around, sure enough Sasuke and Naruto had been the ones to do this... likely with.... I looked down at the box and slowly lifted the lid. I should have known. A double bladed knife, the two blades coming out, one on each side. Under that, a pouch of small throwing knives. All we crafted well and all had the feeling that Shikamaru had helped make the final decision. I set the box aside and stood, pulling Naruto into a hug. "Thank you..." Naruto nodded and latched onto me.

"Shika... thought they'd be useful... considering your knack for trouble..." he whispered. Little did I know, those were going to save my life in little under seventeen hours...

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mars... the red planet, known for the sands that looked like they were coated in blood. The sands certainly held those secrets. It had been settled during the civil wars. A lot of people died. But then again... a lot of people would die if we didn't put an end to this....

"All right! What the hell is with this!? It's like everywhere we go people are havin' fucking celebrations!" Naruto wailed, flailing his arms. I rolled my eyes and Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto... that's because it's spring according to the government..."

"Which means all the planets are having their yearly celebrations around this time..." I added, backing Sasuke's words.

"In other words, shut yer trap." Tsunade grumbled, loading a rifle and slinging it over her shoulder. Jiraiya eyed her and frowned.

"Tsu... maybe you should stay with Orochimaru..." he muttered. The woman shook her head.

"The day I stay behind is the day hell freezes over..." She snorted, again loading another gun. Naruto blinked and leaned over to me.

"Hasn't hell always been frozen over?"

"For some religions... but don't tell her that..." I muttered, slipping the throwing knives pouch onto my belt and securing it there. I couldn't help a small smirk at the thought that Shika would still be there with us, able to do some damage.

"Alright, keep your eyes open for BLOOD and Kakashi's crew..." Sasuke stated, a frown forming. "The bastard seems to have a knack for showing up everywhere we do..." he grumbled. I rolled him eyes.

"How much ya want to bet it's caused by radiation leak?" Naruto whispered. I snorted.

"How the hell would that do it?"

"Kakashi's already a freak... why not say he's got magical tracking abilities..."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that one. That had been almost too classic Naruto for my tastes.

We stepped into the crowd, masks secured firmly in place. It was the planet wide holiday celebrating the dead. As law required, all citizens of Mars had to be on the planet for the day and pay their respects... on pain of death. Fitting, no? But really, no one complained about the holiday. It started early in the morning, five hours set aside for the mourning of those long since passed. Prayers were said and incense burned. After that, the booze came out. We some how made it in time for the late hour drinking.

The entire place reeked of the acrid liquid. It was enough to turn almost any one sober off the shit. But then again, I never touch alcohol...unlike some people. I shook my head and stepped closer to the rest of the group to avoid stepping on a drunkard. "I'd expect this behavior out of Mercurians...."

"You ain't seen nothing yet..." Tsunade muttered with a snort.

"Alright... split up in teams... or... kind of..." Sasuke muttered, looking over our odd number.

"I'll go with Tsunade..." I volunteered. Sasuke nodded and signaled for Naruto and Jiraiya to follow him. Jiraiya cast us one last glance before he followed after Sasuke. Once they were gone, Tsunade turned towards me and offered a small smile.

"So! Ya think those suckers are here yet?"

I couldn't help a small chuckle. "Oh... I'm sure they are... Kakashi's from here, remember?" I asked, knowing she'd seen the files we'd had printed out. She nodded, frowning slightly.

"This worries me... It's almost like they're trying to get us to kill off his crew..." she muttered in thought.

"Kakashi might be on their trail as well..." I suggested, shifting through the crew even more, getting frustrated with every passing second. The masks were a good thing for concealing our identities... but it made finding BLOOD a bitch. "You see anything?"

"Fuck nah..." she replied, huffing. "If Kakashi was on their tails, ya think he'd leave y'all well 'lone..." she added, stepping closer for a second before stepping away, a drunkard stumbling past her. I shrugged, adjusting the mask that rested on my nose. The Tanuki mask one of the few of folklore. I easily picked out Naruto's fox mask along with Jiraiya's toad and Sasuke's snake. Tsunade, herself, sported a blue and white slug mask.

Making our way in deeper, we came upon the bar. A flash of silver caught my eye and I blinked, turning to look. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell are ye laughin' 'bou-" Tsunade stopped, obviously having spotted it as well. She twitched before doubling over in laughter. There, mere feet before us, was a drunk Kakashi, a dog mask resting on the side of his head as he downed another shot of what looked like whiskey.

"Sir.. I think you've had enough..." Iruka's voice carried over. I blinked and looked around, only now noticing the man beside him. He too wore a mask, this one marked much like a dolphin's would be. He slid the mask up and frowned, shaking the other's shoulder. "Sir..."

"ExcuSE ME!?" Kakashi slurred, his cheeks tinged pink as he sloshed his drink out over his arm. His voice was obnoxiously loud and slurred, the typical drunk.

"Sir, you've had enough..." Iruka repeated, trying to get the other up from his stool. Kakashi waved his arms around, drunkenly fighting to stay where here was.

"I'm the drunk and I'll know when I'm captain!" Kakashi snapped, taking another swig of whiskey only to have most of it sloshing on his face and down his neck.

"He's hammered..." Tsunade stated, laughing loudly beside me. I just shook my head, a smile forming.

"Come on... let's keep looking..." I muttered, setting a hand on her back and gently nudging her back towards the crowd. She merely nodded and continued laughing until we were long gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sir... have you found anything?" I asked, opening links in our coms. It crackled a moment before I got a response.

"Nothing. How about there?"

"Still nothing..."

"All right... sit tight. Itachi just landed. He's on his way to give us a few extra eyes." Sasuke replied, cutting the connection. I frowned, my eye twitching. Itachi...

"That bastar-"

"Gaara..."

I slumped and turned to face the elder Uchiha. "Itachi..." I muttered, frowning further as I noted Kisame. Shino, on the other hand, was a welcome face. The elder smirked and crossed his arms.

"My baby brother called for back up?" He sneered, tilting his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Ewwwwww..... it's the fag squad......." I muttered, not able to hide the immaturity in the tone. Tsunade snorted, bursting out into laughter, snorting every few high pitched squeals. Naruto had once confessed to me that he thought Tsunade's laugh was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard.... personally, I thought he was on crack... which was very likely at the time.

Itachi eyed Tsunade with a look of distaste, frowning deeply. "So says the queen of the queer..." He shot back, turning his glare on me. I smirked.

"Jealous, Ice Queen?"

Itachi's hand fisted in my jacket, pulling me forward. A snarl ripping its way from his throat. "Why you little-!"

"Itachi, let go of my first mate..." Sasuke stated, walking through the crowd and into view. Naruto and Jiraiya were close on his tail, the two casting long, worried glances about themselves. I could tell they were on edge. Glancing at the nearby clock on a building told me that it was nearly time for the drop. A cold chill ran through me as Itachi let me go, shoving me back a few steps.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?" he snarled, gaze narrowing even further. Sasuke snorted and walked over, getting between me and his elder brother.

"BLOOD's making a drop... we need extra eyes on the look out for... suspicious... faces......" he muttered, glancing over his shoulder as his voice trailed off. I followed his gaze, a glimpse of orange catching my eye. "Gaara... please tell me you saw that..." he muttered. I merely nodded and pivoted, taking off into the crowd. "Tsunade! Cover his ass!"

My shoulder slammed into a young couple, throwing them back as I shoved passed. Another few shrieks sounded, my guess was Tsunade following me. She shouldered another person out of the way, shoving him back.

"Get lost ya asshole! Can't ya see I'm walkin' here!?!"

I rolled my eyes and continued running. The first scream sounded directly ahead of us, the second some where around our left. We shot through the crowd, pulling to a dead stop as three blood coated and naked figures came into view. The first to catch my attention was Lee. His hands were cut from his body, one hanging from a single strand of skin. He too, was gagged and branded.

The same fate met Hinata, her eyes gouged out as her head was tilted back, mouth open to the sky. She was crying. Blood streaked down her pale face, her body wrapped barely in a pure white cloth... The cross that held her was carved more sturdily than Lee's was, the spikes driven through her hands and ankles a much finer metal. The virgin crucification... The religious imagery seemed oddly... blood curdling.

The last figure was a familiar little boy... the same one Tsunade had been arguing with while on Mercury. He was bare to the world, sharing the same branding as the other two, his a much more crude making of the same brand... a new one had likely had to have been fashioned for the child's smaller body.

Tsunade came to a halt beside me and the both of us just stood there, eyes wide in horror. Sasuke arrived soon after, his breathing ragged as he had had to take the longer way around. Naruto nearly fell to his knees beside him, wheezing as he fumbled with his inhaler.

"For the love of..." Itachi's voice trailed off, his eyes scanning the three before turning to glare at his younger brother, pulling him forward by the front of his jacket. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO PROVOKE THEM, SASUKE!?! I CAN'T SAVE YOUR ASS FROM THEM ALL THE TIME! I BARELY DID IT THE FIRST TIME! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IT A SECOND TIME!?! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO BARTER!"

Sasuke shoved him off and straightened his jacket. "I'm not asking you to fucking save me! I never did!"

"Well ya sure as hell need it now!" Itachi snarled, baring his teeth almost threateningly. Sasuke snorted, pausing only as applause sounded. All heads turned to the crowd where one figure stood, head tilted to the side.

"Tobi is very pleased to see you... Tobi's nephews..." Four figures seemed to suddenly detach themselves from the shadows, the crowd quickly moved back, hurrying away from us. A cruel smirk worked its way onto Pein's face, the man stopping at Tobi's side. Stopped a bit to my left, Zetsu, Kakuzu flanked our right, Hidan directly behind us. The remaining members of BLOOD... all gathered here... for our executions...

I glanced around. Jiraiya wasn't here... That was good. It meant that he might see and go get Orochimaru. This small hope was enough to settle itself in my gut and sit there... until reality took back its hold. Kakuzu chuckled, having obviously caught my eye movements.

"Looking for someone?" he purred, stepping froward a little and dragging something from behind himself. Tsunade let out an uncharacteristic cry as the blood coated body of Jiraiya was pulled forward. He was dropped at our feet, Sasuke taking a step back to avoid being knocked over by the body.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade screamed, moving forward only to have Kisame snag her by the back of the shirt.

"What the hell are you playing at, Tobi?" Itachi snarled, eyes narrowing as he studied the masked man. Tobi shrugged, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh... you know... same old same old... Tobi's been very busy, you know..." he stated, waving a hand dismissively. "But that's not what Tobi's here for..."

"Then what, pray tell, are you bastards doing here... and with my brother no less?"

Tobi fell silent before tilting his head almost childishly. "Why... Tobi's here to repay an old debt... as well as create chaos and disorder... but why not kill two birds with one stone, Tobi always says...."

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged looks, both seeming to think on the same page. Black gazes discretely turned to Naruto and I, the two of us nodding as little as we could. Tsunade was still frozen in shock, her eyes trained on the blood coating Jiraiya's clothing. I glanced at her and nudged her slightly. She blinked and turned to me, her eyes catching the look I sent her. Slowly, she nodded.

Itachi moved first, Shino and Kisame at his flank as they took on Pein, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Sasuke took on Hidan with the help of Naruto, Tsunade moving in for Tobi. "GAARA! FIND DEIDARA!!!"

I didn't need to be told twice before I bolted off into the crowd. There was only one reason the blond wouldn't have been with them and that was setting a bomb. Glancing around the clearing, I could already see the mayhem that would ensue. BLOOD was making their final statement here. They were planning on being gone by the time the bomb went off, but they knew the evidence of Sasuke's "crime" would have already been found and broad casted. Their plan would have worked flawlessly.

I shook the thoughts off and kept running, now in an open area. My lungs burned and my ribs seemed to scream in pain. It suddenly occurred to me, the irony of running.

Blond flashed in my line of vision and I zeroed in on it. Deidara. He was crouched, his hands fiddling with something near the main announcer's stand. I added a few extra steps to my pace, bowling into his side the second I reached him. There was a squawk and the two of us went rolling.

The blond rolled out of my grip, flying a few feet away before skidded to a stop. I scrambled off my stomach, trying to beat him to the first punch as he too made a quick attempt to get up. I was on my feet quicker, but he was armed faster. He brought a short bladed cutlass out, making a swipe at my neck. Instinctively, I ducked and countered with a weapon of my own. The small dagger hit his belt and slipped from my grip, a curse escaping me as I rolled out of the way.

A laugh sounded and a gun fired. Instinctively, I pivoted, feeling the air of the bullet pass by me. Without thinking, I dug into the small pouch at my side and withdrew three throwing knives, the small, metal points leaving my fingers and flying right for the blond. Each one hit their mark. A cry sounded and I withdrew the double bladed knife, moving in.

Deidara tried to recover as quick as he could, moving into a defensive position as I grabbed his raised arm and drove one blade into his neck. I dragged it through, following through the rest with the second blade. I felt the warm spray of blood as I pulled my arm back, Deidara falling to the ground with a lifeless gurgle.

Stepping back, I gasped for air, feeling my ribs burn once more with pain. I glanced around only to pale. The bomb... it was activated. I didn't have the time to disarm it. With that in mind, I turned tail and ran towards the rest of the group.

"Sasuke! The bomb's set! I can't disarm it! We have to get out of here!" I yelled into the com I carried, trying to be heard over the screams and panic.

"Itachi's calling Neji right now. I'll get Orochi over here as well! Tobi and Pein ran! Keep your eyes open!"

"What about the others!?"

"They're dea-"

I felt the shock wave before I heard it....

The wind had been knocked out of me as I hit the ground. Cracks sounded inside and I could feel blood seeping out of my back from shrapnel. I could see people falling, crying out in pain, and fire rising to meet the sky, but I couldn't hear them. The ringing in my ears was too loud for that. My head lolled slightly and my vision blurred before I blacked out.


	15. Fifteen Men on a Dead Men's Chest

Wow... five more chapters left to go.... and so far a chapter a week... let's see if I can keep this up....

AGAIN!!!! THANK YOU TAKO!!! I LUV YOU!!!!

DISCLAIMER: ....... not gonna repeat myself....

* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars

"I hate the idea of causes, and if I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country."

-E. M. Forster

"To betray you must first belong."

- Harold Philby

The next time I opened my eyes I was on Earth. The pod I'd been in had been ruined on landing, the door having opened and ejected me. I blinked, the harsh sunlight filtering in. Wait... how had I gotten into a pod?... and how did I get to Earth? Briefly, my memory triggered and I recalled the explosion as well as some one dragging me into a cooled area... and then the change in pressure... almost like a door shutting. Again, I blinked. Door closing, pressure change... cooled area... that person was Neji... The white eyes flashed in my mind along with his brown hair and it all clicked into place.

Sasuke had mentioned that Itachi was calling Neji up and telling him to bring the ship. He must have arrived after the blast and been gathering the survivors... I felt myself start shutting down there. Survivors... That word clutched at my heart and only allowed for dread to take its place. Sasuke had been in that blast... My blood ran cold.

The sand shifted ahead and I shot up, ignoring the pain, eyes locking on the approaching figure. I blinked. They looked... oddly familiar... "Chiyo?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You look a mess..." Chiyo muttered softly in Chinese. Her tone was gruff yet motherly, just as I remembered it from back when I'd been in her care. The woman had acted as my temporary guardian when the government had gotten hold of me and moved me from foster home to foster home. She was the only one that had ever been able to really control me.

She dabbed a cloth in disinfectant before gently cleansing my wounds, starting on the large gash above my brow. My nose wrinkled in slight annoyance before I sighed and managed to ignore it. A small smile cracked on her elderly face and she caught my gaze.

"You haven't changed much... though I'd like to know what you were doing to get as messed up as you are now..."

I flinched at her words. She knew something was up, but I should have expected that. She did, after all, raise me for nearly five months. She'd kill me if I solidified her suspicions. Her gaze was steady, waiting. Her hands had stopped their work, having done all she could with the supplies she had. Even as the local healer she was limited.

"Gaara?"

"It was a bomb... on Mars..." I finally replied, tone dry and voice catching in my abused throat.

"What were you doing on Mars?" she asked, her brows arching high in surprise. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter anymore..."

"How so?" she waited for a response before she sighed, her gruff voice speaking once more. "I've been worried about you for years, kid... and now I find you outside the town limits, half alive and in a wrecked pod... I find out you were in an explosion on Mars... how can you not expect me to want answers? I used to think I knew you... but there's so much I've missed..."

"You may have known me long ago, Chiyo... but there's so much you never knew... you barely recognize me.. don't you?" I asked, leveling a gaze with her own. Her dark eyes studied me, taking in the subtle changes in my expression, the fact that I'd grown from the loud mouthed and violent thirteen year old I had been when she'd last seen me into a tired looking twenty four year old.

"What have you seen..?" she whispered, more to herself than me. I answered anyway.

"Until yesterday... I was a first mate... but their dead.. so like I said, it doesn't matter anymore..."

Chiyo's gaze faltered for a second and she sighed. "Why not get some rest... I'll wake you in a bit to eat.." There was no room for argument. I knew that from years ago. Nodding, I staggered to my feet and made my way to the room she directed me to.

It was the guest room.. where I'd stayed while she'd been my guardian... it'd been my room for five months... the walls were a soft blue now, not the white they had been when I had been here. The bedding was the usual, black and white sheets and comforter, the bed frame a silver. The bed was along the far wall, against the wall with the large window, allowing me to look out at the sands while lying down. Along the wall to my left was a mirror and dresser, all with the same silver to it that the bed had. A few pieces of artwork hung, nothing I could name... not that I had much to choose from either.

I eased my way onto the bed, lying on my back and turning my head to look out at the sands. The Gobi... once thought inhabitable... I'd grown up here... the sands had had a blackened tint to them then... caused by the pollution this small town had had. By the looks of the now brilliant orange, they'd cleaned the place up.

Some how, in my mind, I could grasp the fact that, of all places, I had wound up back in my home town... the same place I'd run from as a child and then returned to for the briefest of months. I'd taken off for Europe then, having learned enough French to see me through. With a sigh, I shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind... along with those of Sasuke. There was no way they'd survived that blast... it was by a miracle that I had, only because I'd been in an open area...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I slept for a few hours before Chiyo came in to get me. At present, we sat in the kitchen, Chiyo cooking and me peeling the potatoes... it was all I could really do to help... at least, that she'd let me do. Turning from the stove for a moment, she offered a smile. "So.. tell me about this crew you were apart of... I'm curious what kind of people you call your family."

I glanced up at her as she turned back to the stove and shrugged. "Well... let's see, who to start with? The pilot's name was Naruto. German... through and through, but lovable albeit a bit annoying when he has too much sugar. He was kinda the kid in the group I guess you could say since he joined the business last. Then there was..." I paused for a moment before shaking my head and continuing. "Shikamaru... our mechanic and weapon's expert... brilliant... but lazy. He preferred to sleep through most the day, but he was a loyal guy... got us out of a lot of sticky situations unscathed. He could take almost any scenario and find a solution to get us through it in one piece... Then there's Sasuke..." I could feel my throat tightening and my heart clenching. "our captain..." I said after a long pause. "I've known him the longest.......... but I forgot to mention Tsunade, the resident woman of the ship. She was the medic... a little rough around the edges, but kind hearted... Cruel as hell though if you messed up her medibay." I added, frowning ever so slightly at a particular memory that had happened recently... Naruto had had a splinter... to say it didn't go well would be an understatement.

Chiyo was silent for a bit before she turned around, gathering the potatoes I'd peeled for her. I set the knife aside and waited for her to say something. It took a few minutes, but she eventually spoke.

"Sounds like you cared for them deeply... glad to hear it. After the hell you went through... but one thing makes me curious..."

"What's that?"

"This Sasuke person... you didn't really say much about him... at least, not as much as you did about the others."

"There's not much to say. He was my captain... a good one at that, but my captain..."

Chiyo nodded and checked the water. It wasn't boiling yet. "You said you knew him the longest... how?"

I blinked and shrugged. "I was the first one to join the crew..." I replied, trying to fight down the feeling of unease. I was bothered, not just by the fact that we were talking about Sasuke, but mostly by the look she was giving me. I'd never seen her aim that look my way... she only used it when she wanted to know something or was suspicious...

"I see... What was his last name?"

My blood ran cold. His last name... she was angling for his last name.... "Why would that matter?" I asked, hiding my own supsicions. She shrugged.

"Just curious. You just seemed fond of him... am I right?"

I just shrugged slightly, not really giving an answer. She cocked a brow.

"I am?"

Another shrug. She sighed and gave up, no longer trying. "Fine, keep your secrets..."

We ate in near silence, Chiyo occasionally talking about a few changes in the town. I listened slightly, only half hearing what she was saying. The rest of my mind was working out the look and the fact that she'd been angling for Sasuke's last name. She'd provided a perfectly plausible reason for asking, but I had trouble being convinced by it... We parted later that night, her heading to her room and myself making my way to the guest room.

I waited for an hour or so, knowing she'd be asleep by then before I got up and left. I couldn't get my mind to settle and I couldn't fall asleep despite the fatigue I felt. I needed some fresh air... something else to distract myself for the time being. A walk... that's what I needed.

The streets were empty at this time of night, not that I minded. It made it easier for me to wander without any of the awkward stares. The occasional person would walk by, but they ignored me, most likely on their way home from late work or the bar. The second was most likely.

The paths were familiar from the five month span I'd been able to walk them and my memory recalled the trail to my old home. For some reason, without any explanation why, I had the urge to see the burned remains. Without a thought, I just let my feet carry me, the path to the other edge of the small town a quick one.

In a mere fifteen minutes I came upon the charred remains of the structure that had once been my home and my prison. The outside walls were somewhat standing, the years having worn away the more burnt sections of the house. A few supports, still crumbling, were standing tall. Most would likely avoid this place all together, just continuing on their way. Even the neighbors had gotten out of the area... the entire block was empty save for this one structure...

I stepped up the broken and crack filled walkway, entering what would have been the front door. Part of the roof was some how still hanging over it, blocking out a small portion of the night sky. I didn't mind though... part of me didn't want anything to do with those stars now... Instead, I moved further in, letting the somehow familiar scents trigger memories...

-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Wo ai ni..." Temari stated slowly, waiting as I struggled to sound out the words._

"_Wo.... ai.... ni?" I finally managed. She grinned and clapped slightly, nodding._

"_Dui!" she stated, nodding still. "Very good! You know what that means?" I shook my head. She giggled and pulled me a little closer, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "It means 'I love you'."_

_I blinked before clapping as well, hugging my sister close. _"_Wo ai ni, jie jie!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

That memory was one of the few sweet things I could recall about my past and yet even that had ended badly....

-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Zao... an..." Temari spoke slowly once more, waiting._

"_Sha-"_

"_Bu..." she stated, shaking her head. I paused and tilted my head, listening to her repeat it. "Zao... an..."_

"_Zao... an?"_

_She grinned again. "Dui! Very go-"_

"_What the hell are you teaching that boy!?"_

_Temari froze at the sound of our father's voice. Slowly, she lifted her gaze and offered a small smile. "I'm just teaching him Chinese, mon frere... It is after all our native language..."_

"_Fuck the native language! Your mother was Chinese... There's no way in hell I'd ever speak the fucking language! And I won't allow it to be spoken in my house hold either!"_

"_Don't talk that way about it! Our mother wanted us to learn Chinese!"_

_The man's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer. "Your mother's dead 'cause o' the Chinese! Don't even think, for one fuckin' second, that I'll let you teach that little shit that devil language!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

My eyes shot open as the remaining echo of the beating that had followed rang in my ears. Bad intent still hung around this place like a virus... it just wouldn't leave...

Turning, I suddenly had the urge- and likely a sensible one- that I wanted to get out of there. I acted upon it and made a b-line for the exit. I started to run as soon as I was out of there, just wanting to get back to Chiyo's... No... I wanted to be back on the ship... back with Naruto and Tsunade... and Sasuke. I wanted to see them, to be able to laugh with them... To be far away from this place and the faces that still haunted me... to be at home... with Sasuke...

What I thought was rain touched my face. A quick glance at the cloudless sky told me all I needed to know. I was crying... and this time, there wasn't any one there that I could find stability in... Sasuke wasn't there to remind me they were only dreams...

Chiyo's house came into view and with it, Chiyo. The older woman was outside, looking around in the glow of the night sky. She spotted me and made to move me half way, hurrying as fast as she could.

"Gaara! Gaara, what's wrong? You're crying!" she spoke softly, catching me by the shoulders. I shook slightly and furiously wiped at my eyes.

"Nothing... just..." I lied, still not trusting her enough. It hurt, not being able to confide in her. She'd done so much for me and yet something was amiss... it wasn't right.

"You went to your house... didn't you?" she whispered. I saw the moment and nodded, keeping my gaze down cast. "Come on... let's get you inside..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get me to sleep. Knowing her, she drugged me. The woman did have a knack with herbs. In any normal circumstance, that wouldn't have been an issue for me. But at present... things were only getting worse.

I awoke to hands wrenching me from where I was curled. My eyes shot open as I was dragged onto the floor, my shoulders slamming into the hardwood beneath me.

"Well I'll be... The first mate himself." Kakashi's voice carried out. My eyes widened and I found myself gazing back up at that one, smirking eye. With a snarl, I acted on instinct. I twisted in his grasp and brought my foot up to catch his jaw. He let go and stumbled back a bit as I struggled to get to my feet. My ribs were screaming in pain and my back was beginning to ache as well.

A growl and I was being pulled my feet, a cry of pain leaving my throat. "You're so pathetic... can't even stand properly..." Kakashi sneered. "And here I was a little worried due to your reputation..."

I smirked. "You obviously underestimate your quarry..." I replied, grabbing the baton from his belt and bringing it up into the side of his head. He dropped me and I made a quick move to skirt around him... right into the waiting arms of Iruka.

I slammed into his arm, my rib cage erupting into pain that made my knees buckle beneath me. The taller just tightened his grip on me, keeping me on my knees, and in my place, arms held in check. Kakshi slowly regained himself and cracked his neck, sighing as he leveled a gaze on me.

"Chiyo was right... your ribs are tender..." he remarked, nodding as Iruka pulled out a pair of cuffs and snapped them around my wrists. I blinked. Chiyo? It couldn't be... "The old hag was the only reason we found you... said she had a pirate here that was wanted..." He chuckled and stepped over, tilting my chin up to look me in the eye. "Betrayal hurts... doesn't it?"

"Just get him out of my house..." Chiyo's voice sounded, I turned my gaze to the door, struggling with my mind to try and understand why... it came up blank... She noticed my gaze and looked, smirking. "You know I turned you in because it was the right thing to do..."

Rage...

"You turned me in because you're a coward! The same reason you never turned my father in! You're too fucking afraid of your government that you don't want to se-" I cried out, doubling over as Kakashi's boot made contact with my ribs. I panted, trying to control the pain. From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Chiyo, her gaze turning away slightly as she hid her shame.

"Get him out of here... they'll be waiting for us at Chateau d'If..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Chateau d'If had at one time been a French fortress, built back in 1524-31. It later turned into a prison. For a few years during the 20th to 24th centuries.. they used it as a tourist attraction. Now it was back up and running and I was to be in one of the first batches to return to the place where screams of madness still echoed.

My cell was small, cramped, and generally closed off except for the door facing the hall and the small barred window between me and the two cells on my sides. Slowly, I shifted and glanced around. To my left sat another prisoner. His gaze was narrowed at me, brown hair falling slightly around his eyes, mouth completely covered. His gaze was slightly unnerving... even to me.

"That'sssss Zabuza.." A voice from my other side hissed. I turned around, shock registering as I came face to face with Orochimaru. "He doesn't talk much..."

"Oro?" I asked, moving over to his side and sitting next to the window. He offered a weak smile.

"Hey, kiddo... I'd say it's nice to see you but..."

"Where are the others?" I asked, interrupting him. His smile formed a little more and he chuckled.

"Tsunade, Sasuke, and Itachi are alive... Naruto... we can't find..."

Relief... At least I'd be able to sleep now.... even if it was broken...


	16. Marooned

WOOT!!! FOUR MORE TO GO BABY!! Sorry it's a bit late! I've found myself rather busy and then I had issues getting the last half of this to flow right!

Disclaimer: .... again... you know it....

* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars

"All men have poetry in their hearts, and it is necessary for them, as much as possible, to express their feelings. For this they must have a medium, moving and pliant, which can refreshingly become their own, age after age. All great languages undergo change. Those languages which resist the spirit of change are doomed and will never produce great harvests of thought and literature. When forms become fixed, the spirit either weakly accepts its imprisonment or rebels. All revolutions consists of the "within" fighting against invasion from "without"... All great human movements are related to some great idea."

Rabindranath Tagore

"The vilest deeds like poison-weeds- Bloom well in prison-air: It is only what is good in Man - That wastes and withers there: Pale Anguish keeps the heavy gate - And the Warden is Despair"

Oscar Wilde

_The sound of a Zheng invaded my dreams and I could already begin to feel the sun pouring through an open window. Cracking open my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of a barely blooming Abelia stood sturdily outside the window, shining in the early morning sun._

_Sitting up, my back cracked, shoulders realigning completely. The room was familiar. It was the room I'd lived in at Chiyo's. A small smile flitted cross my face as I got up and dressed before padding my way to the porch._

_I stepped out into the light and spotted Chiyo sitting underneath one of the Tallow trees. I didn't get a step further when a hand reached out and snagged me. I spun around, suddenly coming face to face with a blood covered Sasuke, the image disturbingly familiar from one of the raids. Shikamaru and Naruto were nearby, opening fire on a few government soldiers._

"_We gotta go! Grab the box and book it!"_

_I did so, following Sasuke's orders on instinct. The box in my hands, it suddenly dawned on me that these were memories... And then pain..._

My eyes snapped open as my head resurfaced the water, the frigid liquid dripping from my hair and back into the tub. A hand painfully gripped my hair, my skull feeling a dull ache, the original sharpness having gone quite some time ago.

"Where are they!?!" Kakashi growled, jerking on my head slightly. I, myself, growled in return, making my opinion of him known before I vocalized a response.

"Cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài!"

My head was once more submerged as I struggled to fight my way to the surface. The hand held me under, however and I had to wait for another minute or so before I could breathe again.

"Now... let's try again... Where are they?"

"Qù nǐde!" I hissed managing to spit in his face, Kakashi having turned my head to face him. Behind that mask, he frowned and wiped at his visible eye.

"Wrong move..."

Yet again the water surrounded me. This time, I didn't fend it off. I was too weak and my ribs were beginning to ache again. In the back of my mind, I knew that was bad. For the week that I'd already spent here, my ribs had been broken and re broken countless times. They weren't going to heal at this rate and if ever they managed to, they'd be aligned wrong. Slowly, ever so slowly, I let my vision grow black.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"They really did a number on you, didn't they kiddo?" Orochimaru asked, his voice drawing me from my daze. I blinked and turned my head to face him, fighting the urge to cringe away. His face was covered in bruises, different scars had been reopened and blood was caked in his hair... and yet he was telling me I looked bad.

"You're one to talk..." I whispered weakly. My voice shook and my entire being faltered slightly. He shook his head.

"I'm not talking physically... you're terrified... as you should be."

I snorted at that. "This isn't fear..."

"Then what is it?" he asked, turning to face me once more. I shook my head.

"It's terror... it's hunger... it's fatigue..." I weakly pulled my legs closer to my chest, ignoring the stinging that had momentarily returned. It would go away. I already knew that. "It's a week that we've gone without a real meal... they're starving us with these scraps.... thinking it'll drive us to what they want."

"Will it?" Orochi asked, studying me closely.

"It'd work on any one else... but not me..."

"You sound so sure of yourself. Almost like..." his voice trailed off and he smirked slightly. "Like you were a street rat..."

"It's better than being abandoned..."

He snapped his mouth shut and nodded, accepting that he'd crossed the line. His gaze flickered to the cell on my other side almost nervously. There was the shifting of 'clothing' and then silence once more. Slowly, I turned to follow his gaze. Zabuza had shifted ever so slightly in his cell, glaring at the door in front of him. Other than that, there was no change.

Again, I turned back to Orochimaru and frowned. "We've gotta get out of here..."

"How do you plan on that exactly? They watch our every move."

His words brought reality back into play and I cursed my own thoughtlessness. The walls were making it hard to think...

"LIGHTS OUT!!!"

I sighed and glanced at Orochimaru once more before going to my bed and curling up in a ball, the dull ache in my chest lulling me to sleep...

-0-0-0-0-0-

I was beginning to wonder if that constant ache was just my chest. What spurred this train of thought? The current topic of choice.

Kakashi circled around the table between his chair and mine, coming closer to me as he leaned against the immobile table. His gaze studied me as he crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly.

"You know you're much more docile when you're tied up like this... Almost makes me like you..." he mused to himself. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye before looking straight ahead of myself once more, right where I knew the two way mirror was. On the other side was likely Iruka and the man in charge of it all...

Kakashi moved once more, shoving off the table and coming around from behind me, leaning down close to my ear, hands bracing him on either side of the table. "Why not talk?" he asked, leaning in closer. I could feel him breathing, the puffs of warm air glancing off my neck and around my ear. I shivered in disgust. He chuckled. "You like this... don't you?" he asked. I stayed silent.

"Come now, Gaara... Would you still be silent if it were Sasuke instead of me standing here?"

I twitched, making no other move than that.

"We both know you would bend over... all he'd have to do is say the word." he whispered, getting closer to my ear. The tip of his nose touched the sensitive skin along my jaw, sending another shiver down my spine. I moved my head away ever so slightly but he followed, this time pressing a soft, almost barely there kiss to my temple. I jerked my head away.

"Chuò..."

"Hm? What was that?" Kakashi purred, tilting my head towards him, nuzzling my hair slightly.

"Chuò."

"I don't speak Chinese, Gaara love...."

"STOP IT!" I finally snarled, turning a glare on Kakashi after having snapped at his hand. The man went silent, smirking as I realized I'd played right into his hand.

"Now we're getting some where..." He purred. I looked away and down, cursing my body and the blush that had begun forming. "Now tell me... You and Sasuke... How long have you known one another?"

"I don't see how that matters..." I muttered, not looking up, now glaring holes in the table.

Kakashi chuckled that infuriating chuckle of his and slipped back into his chair, taking notes. "It matters... see after a while... people like yourselves get attached... perhaps even form relationships..."

I glared at him. "Least it's not the military where you forget how to love..."

He quirked a brow and smirked. "But Gaara.. I said nothing of love... I merely meant friendship... but that does bring me to ask... Was it that kind of relationship? Or just about the sex?"

I turned my head away, remaining silent. He chuckled.. I twitched, wishing for all the world my hands were free so I could strangle him.

"So it was... interesting, and quite the taboo..." he muttered, tilting his head and scribbling down a few more notes. "You do know that relationships such as yours and Sasuke's are... outlawed, correct?" he asked, looking up at me again.

I sneered. "Like I care?"

He frowned and looked me over, disgust evident. "No... I suppose not with what you are..."

"Are we done?" I asked, voice monotone. Kakashi just sighed and nodded, motioning for some one to come and take me away.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The hallways were loud. That was the first thing I noted before we saw the crowd. Apparently a few inmates had gotten out and into a fight, causing quite the stir amongst the guards. Our usual route, blocked, we had to go the other way.

The back way was a path made of darker walls, the floor and steps worn smooth through years of transport... more so than the route we usually took. I ignored this however, due to hearing approaching footsteps.

Iruka pulled me to a stop and grinned in greeting to the next guard. With him arrived Zabuza. I barely registered the talk going on between them as I met gazes with the man. He looked me over, remaining as silent as I did.

"So transporting the Gong Fei back to his cell, eh?" The guard asked Iruka. The man nodded. I snapped my attention to him. Japanese. Should have guessed.

"You're speaking Chinese pretty well, there chink. What? Too afraid to admit your mother was one of us Red Monkeys?" I ground out, each slur leaving my lips like a bitter acid. The guard glared at me, Iruka blinking before clearing his throat.

"We should be going. I'm gues-" Iruka was cut off as a cry left his throat, the other guard falling to the ground from a blow he'd taken to the back of the head. Zabuza merely shifted, bringing his hands back and slamming them into Iruka's head, snapping the man's neck. Slowly, and very carefully, the man knelt and grabbed the keys, unlocking himself. Once done, he stood and walked over, grabbing me roughly by the shoulder and spinning me around to get at my own cuffs.

I blinked, trying to grasp what had just happened. My hands were free. Iruka was dead. Zabuza was help- never mind. I was pinned, my back hitting the ground and another snap of my ribs sounding.

"Ah!...Fffffffuck!" I hissed, trying to roll onto my side. He slammed his foot onto my chest and took the moment of shock to drop down and pin me with his thighs, arms against my sides.

"Traitor!" Zabuza snarled, grabbing my throat in one arm and pulling out a concealed knife with the other. I gasped for as much air as I could, hands clawing at the backs of his legs in an attempt to get free. He merely sneered and pressed the knife to my forehead. "I'll show you... what's it like to die for the cause..." he purred, carving into the skin.

Despite knowing the stupidity of the action, I screamed, losing the oxygen I'd just managed to pull in. the sound echoed down the halls and he clamped a hand over my mouth, releasing my neck in the process. I could breathe! Air, sweet, sweet air!

He pulled the knife back after making a few more cuts, having been carving something above my left brow. I whimpered, cursing the stinging tears that pricked at my eyes. This last little pain was the last I could take. It hurt and I could no longer feel the pain I knew was coursing through my ribs. The knife was drawn back, the back of the blade slowly dragged down my cheek and jaw to my neck, a trail of blood having been left in its wake.

Rushed footsteps saved my life and I couldn't have been more thankful. Zabuza was wrenched off of me and soon Kakashi was kneeling over me, looking over the fresh wound as I sucked in air. He glanced at me and frowned.

"Get him to the med bay and cuff him."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Que voulez-vous dire qu'il a perdu!?" Kakashi hissed to the soldier to his left. The man stuttered and shrugged.

"Je suis désolé! I don't know! He just did!"

"And a good soldier's dead because of it! Sors de ma vue!" He hissed, turning and facing me. I merely waited, the cuffs biting into my wrists for the time being. Once more I was in the interrogation room, the doors shut behind the man, leaving just Kakashi and I.

It was silent, the two of us waiting for some one... but who? The door opened in answer, Orochimaru being dragged in as well. The man was cuffed and signs were obvious that he'd recently been beaten if the still bleeding lip was any indication.

Slowly, I turned my gaze back to Kakashi and blinked. "Mind telling me what you're trying to do? Cause if this is one of your fu-"

The sound of the slap echoed through the room, my expression blank as I registered what had just happened. Slowly, the sting in my cheek began to set in and I managed to pull my head around to glare at the man once more.

"Shut up, scum..." Kakashi hissed. "I'm the one asking the damned questions here... Now, what the hell have you two been planning!?"

"What makes you think we've been planning anything?" I growled. Kakashi's hand slammed onto the table, startling even me.

"You two were on the same ship last we checked! Now spill it!"

"We're not planning anything!"

"Then explain to me why the hell Iruka is dead!"

"If you're saying I killed him then you're fucked in the head!"

"SOLDAT!" Kakashi cried, a private soon entering the room with a few others. With them, they held what looked to be a pair of pliers and a knife. Kakashi glanced at them before nodding to Orochimaru. "Do it..."

I blinked before something clicked. They grabbed Oro's head, holding him still even as he tried to struggle from their grasp. Another pried his mouth open and grabbed his tongue, pulling it out to it's length and holding it. The blade was handled by the third soldier, the man stepping forward and tapping the tongue once before making the actual slice. Oro screamed and I cringed, turning away as I fought to keep the bile rising in my throat. It didn't work. The acid rose past my throat and hit the floor with a sickening splash. That was all there was to get rid of, the rest was dry heaving.

My jaw was grabbed and my head wrenched up to face Kakashi once more, his eyes narrowing. "Talk... now...."

"Bite me." I hissed, snapping at his hand again.

"The fem's to hang in the morning. This one, however... make him part of Project 13...." Kakashi issued the order, the entire time meeting my glare with one of his own.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The needle sunk into my arm, blacking out all I remembered of the surgery... I remember waking up, though... My head hurt and I found myself in my cell once more. Zabuza was no where to be seen, of that I was thankful for. Rolling over, I opened my mouth to say something to Orochimaru... only to stop. The cell was empty and cold... he was gone. Pain stuck strongly in my chest as I released a sob, curling into a ball as I slowly gave into my loneliness and guilt.


	17. Searchlight

WOW! I UPDATED!!! WOOT!!! and guess what!?! The last two chapters plus teaser will be out within the next few hours to a day! WOOT!!!! IT'S ALMOST DONE!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!

* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars

"**Some are born mad. Some remain so."**

-Samuel Beckette

"**Though this be madness, yet there is method in't."**

-William Shakespeare

I was alone again. I knew that much just by looking around me. My head hurt and my hips were constantly burning, almost like they'd been widened and bent slightly. Lying on my side, I ignored the pain in my hips and the dull ache from my still broken rib cage, my gaze focusing on my hand stretched out before me. Slowly, I closed my fingers into a fist, a small protest shooting up my arm through the sore muscles and stretched tendons. With a sigh, I closed my eyes, my entire body feeling to tired to do anything else.

_The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,  
The tree leaves hang over the window,  
My little baby, go to sleep quickly,  
Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams. _  
_The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,  
The cradle moving softly,  
My little one, close your eyes,  
Sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams. _

The voice was soothing, almost like that of a mothers. Slowly, the words began to form once more and I recognized the Chinese. A lullaby my sister would use to sing me to sleep. But... I was alone...

_Poor baby... so much pain...for such a weak... frail body..._

My eyes snapped open. Where was that voice coming from? "Hello?"

_Hello... Nihao... Kon'nichiwa... Bonjour... Hola... Yo... however you want to say it..._

"What the hell... who are you?"

_My name is Shukaku..._

I blinked. Shukaku? I shook my head and continued to look around the cell.

_Don't worry, Gaara... I'm not going to hurt you...._

"How do you know my name?"

_I know everything about you..._

"What?! How!? Who are you!? What do you want from me!?!"

_Because... I... Am............ You._

I froze to my spot, glancing around once more. No one. Absolutely no one. Oh god... Here I was, talking to myself as I struggled to fight off what was starting to look like insanity!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Why are you in my head?

_Because they put me here...._

Who put you there?

_The surgeons... My objective is to gather information on the though process of a pirate and calculate. Eventually, they will come and extract me..._

Extract you?

_Yes. As a microchip I can't very well leave on my own. They will remove me when the time comes and I have gathered sufficient information._

Meaning?

_They'll kill you, split your head open and remove me._

That's comforting....

I sighed and leaned back on my so called bed, the pain in my spine growing as my hips shifted. I winced, the pain in my pelvis shooting up and adding to the growing ache in my spine and ribs. A soft tut sounded and I mentally groaned.

_If they're planning to do with you what I think they are... They're certainly not doing a good job... But ignoring that... tell me... I'm curious about this raven you keep thinking about..._

I cracked my eyes open and glared at the ceiling.

What do you want to know?

There was no use hiding anything from... Shukaku as I'd come to know her as. She could just dig around if she wanted to... she already had to find out about everyone else in my life.

_Who is he?_

His name is Sasuke Uchiha... My captain....

_What is he to you?_

Why do you ask?

_You remember him so fondly... and he occupies your thoughts more so than the others...._

..... He's my captain...

_I already know that. What makes him so special?_

..... He was my first real friend...

_There's more to it..._

Yeah... there is...

_Well?_

....... He's the only one closest to me to know my whole story... the only one I've ever trusted... the only one I've ever dared give my entire being to... and in return I was given him....

_Lovers then........ You're afraid he won't come for you..._

I know he won't come for me. The chances of him finding me are little to none. He doesn't even know if I'm alive... Plus... why would he even come looking for me? I'm nothing special... Just a burden....

_I find that hard to believe.... I've been looking through a few memories of this Sasuke and if anything, I can tell you mean the universe to him..._

Right... He could choose between hundreds of other people... men and women alike... anyone of them would be better than me...

_No... I can see it in his eyes... He loves you... with all his heart..._

You're lying to make me feel better... Sorry I'm not buying it, but thanks for trying...

_I'm not lying, Gaara.._

What ever.....

-0-0-0-0-0-

The clinking of keys caught my attention, drawing me from my current thoughts of pain, misery, and woe... and oh look! More pain... Slowly, I lifted my gaze and came eye to eye with Kakashi of all people. The man looked me over, a look of what I could only describe as loathing in his cold eye.

"Get up..." he hissed. I sighed and made a move to do so before wincing and going limp again.

"Sorry, Hat-Kak... but in case you haven't noticed my leg's broken and I can't exactly move..."

The man's eyes narrowed and he hissed something, muttering to himself as he made his way down the hall and out of my sight. I sighed and slumped back once again only to jerk awake when the sound of a bar snapping caught my attention.

I searched as much as I could, my gaze finally coming to rest awkwardly on the bars that separated me from the outside world. Slowly, one slipped out of place, falling towards the ground with a clatter against the stone. A hissed warning and soon there was enough room to fit a person through.

I could have died at what happened next. A mass of black hair and then... Sasuke was standing before me, glancing down the halls before hurrying over to me.

"Hey, babe... You look like shit.." he muttered, running a hand gently through my blood matted hair. I blinked and frowned.

"I'm hallucinating again..."

_No, Gaara... I think this one's real...._

"HALT! INTRUDER!!!"

Sasuke's gaze darted towards the hall and he hissed. "Shit! Come on... Let's get you out of here..." he muttered, carefully maneuvering me to my feet and to the window. He frowned and looked at the height difference. He could get out on his own but me... "This is gonna hurt... but I need you to grit and bear it... can you do that?" he asked, whispering into my ear. Still dumbfounded that he was really here, I nodded. He offered a weak smile. "That's my boy..." he whispered before helping me towards the opening as gently as he could.

I bit back a cry of pain at the touch and forced my body to move. The pain was blinding, but in the back I could hear Shukaku working some sort of mental 'magic' and helping me through. The next thing I knew, I was out of the cell and on the grass, a blond woman staring down at me with a worried frown, Itachi helping Sasuke out the window.

"We need to get him out of here... now." Tsunade finally spoke up, glancing up at Sasuke and his brother. Both nodded. My vision started to blur, the pain catching up with me. I blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Slowly, I began to regain myself, eyes cracking open just barely and emitting the bright lights of what I could only assume to be heaven. But that didn't make sense. I didn't believe in that, I didn't believe in religion, nor was I a good person by anyone's terms... so that meant...

"He's awake..." a woman's voice whispered, stopping the hushed voices nearby. The room fell silent and I frowned.

"Am I dead?"

A soft chuckle. "Far from it..." I knew that voice...

"Sasuke?"

"The one and only... How you feeling?" he asked, stepping into my line of vision along with Tsunade and... Oh joy... Itachi was here...

"Nothing..." I muttered, replying to his question and frowning. Nothing was right... I couldn't feel anything. I started to panic. I couldn't be paralyzed, could I? Well given the circumstances I guess I could have bu-

"Good. It means the morphine's working..." Tsunade grumbled. I blinked.

"Mor.-phine?"

"Yeah... we've got you pretty heavily drugged up, Gaara... I'm almost amazed you're still this lucid..." The blond sighed and checked a few of my vitals, quirking a brow. "I still haven't a clue where that electric signal is coming from..." she grumbled.

"Electric signal?" I asked, frowning slightly. It felt weird to actually form any other expression than pain. Sasuke glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah... one of the scanners found it... said it's coming from your head... but if that's the case the readings say you should be dead but then again... that's what they said for your injuries..."

I blinked before snorting slightly. No pain but I felt something move. I winced. "Shukaku..."

"...What?"

"Shukaku... a chip that was surgically implanted there... She's really talkative. It's annoying. Apparently I can't get any quiet.. even in my own head." I muttered, smirking as I heard the bitch protest in my mind. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"They... chipped you!?" Sasuke asked, worry heavy in his voice. I grunted.

"Didn't have much of a choice... I could barely move as was... Hey, Tsu..."

"Yeah?" she asked, stepping closer. I cracked open an eye and offered a weak smile.

"There a chance I could get some water... maybe something to eat?"

The blond slowly grinned and she nodded. "Yeah... it's been a little over two weeks... I think you deserve it... Sasuke... take your brother and go fix him something small. We're gonna ease him back in again."

The raven nodded and gently ran a hand through my now clean hair before leaving. I followed him with my gaze, Itachi staring long and hard at me for a moment before leaving as well. Once he was gone I looked to Tsunade.

"What's the toad doing here?"

She glanced at the door and sighed. "His crew disbanded... and Sasuke managed to guilt him into helping us find you..."

"He actually agreed to that?" I muttered, raising a brow as best I could. She nodded.

"I don't know how and I don't want to know... but Gaara... Sasuke, as much as I hate to admit it, was a wreck without you around..." she sighed once again and shook her head. "Get some rest after you eat... we're headed to Pluto to hide out there for a few months. Give you time to heal up and everything... ok?"

Slowly, I nodded. She smiled and pressed a sisterly kiss to the scar on my forehead. "Love... it's something you have now... cherish it..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Your friends care deeply for you..._

Welcome back, Shukaku... Where'd you go?

_Searching through your memories... you have such a sad childhood..._

Gee... thanks for reminding me...

_Tell me, Gaara... Did your father beat you everyday or just occasionally?_

I froze, eyes snapping open before I shook my head and snapped them back shut.

Shut up, Shukaku....

_I'm merely curious... another question... Did he rape you?_

Hell no... he never got that close...

_But he did your sister..._

I don't see why I need to tell you any of thi-

_Did he use anything as a tool to hurt you?_

Shukaku...

_Did he enjoy hurting you?_

Shukaku...

_Have you ever had the urge to just ki-_

"Stop!" I finally snapped out loud, curling up slightly.

"Gaara?" The voice by the med bay door snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Sasuke standing there, a worried frown in place. I felt a pang of guilt stab through me. I'd doubted he'd come for me... even though he'd promised me...

He stepped further into the room and over to the bed I was currently 'quarantined' to. Slowly, he knelt and rested his arms and chin on the side by me, meeting my gaze. "You alright?"

I offered a weak smile. "She won't shut up..." I explained, knowing he'd get who I was talking about. With a sigh, he nodded and reached over, taking my closest hand in his hand lacing out fingers.

"I love you..." he finally whispered. I could have died right then.

"I love you, too...."


	18. Calm Before The Storm

ONE MORE TO GO!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: You guys seriously think I own this shit?

* * *

"**There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."**

-Mark Twain

"**It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets"**

-Voltaire

We were at Pluto for a total of six months, all of them surprisingly peaceful. We went about undetected and slowly, my injuries healed and I was able to get up and move around. Sasuke was patient with me as he had always been, sticking by my side every chance he got. Tsunade soon enough gave me a clean bill of health and told me to ease myself back into any real physical activity.

I, of course, ignored the advice and went back to my usual routine of keeping the ship in tip top shape. I was currently working on scrubbing the galley when Itachi walked in, frowning at my presence. I glanced at him and snorted. "What got shoved up your ass?"

"You should be resting, not cleaning." he finally voiced after a moment of silence. I blinked and glanced up from where I was crouched on the floor.

"W-what?" Was he... worrying about my health? He sighed and looked the other way, frowning.

"If anything were to happen to you, my brother would be a wreck..and I may not like you, but Sasuke's my brother... and..." he paused, looking almost as if he were pained to be admitting this. "He needs you... more than he needs the family... So, get your ass off the floor and go find him... I can finish this..."

I just sat there in shock for a moment before nodding. I managed to slowly get to my feet and leave, ducking my head ever so slightly. Itachi was acting weird. It... scared me. Sighing, I shook my head and made my way down the hall to where I knew Sasuke was pouring over reports and current status on the govt. search parties.

When I entered the room, his head was bowed, eyes scanning the sheets before him as his lips drew down into a tight lined frown. I suppressed a small smile and made my way silently over, setting my chin on his shoulder from behind. "What's so interesting?" I asked, pressing a small kiss to his jaw. He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts before he slowly turned to face me.

"Gaara? I thought you were asleep..."

I shook my head. "I was trying to clean up a little... and then your brother sent me to look for you..." I muttered, sighing and frowning slightly. "He's worried about you..."

"And you..." I merely snorted in response to this. Sasuke sighed and gently pulled me forward. I stepped around the chair he was sitting on and straddled his lap, arms wrapping around his neck. "I know you two have never gotten along... but, Gaara... when we found you..." he winced and bit back a sob, pulling me closer. I rested my chin on his shoulder and whispered softly to him, fingers gently working through his hair. "I just couldn't stand to lose you..." he whimpered, his voice muffled by my neck, his tears rolling down my slightly scarred collar bone and to my shirt. I searched my mind for anything to lighten the topic before smirking.

"You know... When I was locked away in there... I had these dreams..." I pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes. "All of them involved you..."

_Heh... Tell him about the tutu...._

As much as I didn't want Shukaku there, I couldn't help but smile a little more at her suggestion. "Hell... I even got to the point where you came to get me out... and you were dressed in a ballerina's princess outfit... crown, veil, and all...."

Sasuke let out a weak laugh, drying his eyes. "Please tell me it was at least a manly color..." he said, tone slightly joking through his still tear coated voice. I shrugged, cracking a smirk.

"Oh... pink is a very manly color..." I purred, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. He hummed and returned the kiss, leaning forward a little. It was merely testing the waters, the kiss short and innocent. That changed when I fisted my hand in his hair and leaned into the kiss more, eliciting a groan from the raven. Damn, did he taste good... I'd been dying for a 'fix' as you could say, Sasuke being almost like a drug. The feel of his tongue along my lower lip gently urged me to part my lips, his tongue delving inside to meet my own.

I finally pulled back after a few moments, my gaze meeting his. He smiled slightly, lifting a hand to brush a few of my longer bangs from my eyes, gaze going to the scar on my forehead. "Love..." he whispered, finger gently following the kanji there. "It fits..."

"An inmate gave me that...." I whispered, looking down. Sasuke slowly lifted a hand to my chin, tilting my head up and into another kiss, our already bruised lips meeting lightly.

"You're still beautiful..." I could have cried right then and there... In fact... I think I did...

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Gaara..."

Poke.

"Gaara..."

Poke. Poke.

"PSSST!!!!! GAARA!!!" the not so whisper finally got me up and the incessant poking had reached it's limit. I grunted. "Hey... wake up..." I cracked open an eye to find Tsunade. She grinned at me and held up two bottles of what looked to be... whiskey? I blinked and glanced at the clock. 3 am.

"Jie-Jie... What are you do-"

"Shh!! Don't wake up Sasuke... Come on... let's have some bonding time..." She grinned down at me, looking energetic and I sighed, giving in.

"Fine.."

We made our way out of the ship and onto the small ledge that offered the only source of outside deck. The cold spring wind of Pluto whipped at our faces but it was tolerable. Taking our seats, Tsunade cracked open the first bottle and took a swig before handing it to me. Over the short time I'd known Tsunade, we'd grown close. We shared bits of information, small secrets about our pasts. She was someone I could connect to on a level in the fact that she'd been there once her self. Ever since the first time she was there in the medi bay... We'd become confidants.

I gently accepted the bottle and knocked back a swig as well, ignoring the burning sting leaking down my throat. I handed it back over and coughed slightly. God,I hated alcohol. "Sorry..." she whispered. I shook my head.

"'S all good..." I paused and sighed, looking her over. "So, what's on your mind?"

She shrugged and fidgeted for a moment before taking another swig. "Might seem a little weird but... I miss that blond idiot..."

I sighed and nodded. The absence of Naruto had been bothering all of us. We knew he wasn't dead. That much we were sure of having found a very recent wanted poster of him. But we just couldn't seem to find him anywhere. We were operating under frequencies, calling in favors from old allies and trying to find him. But he was no where to be found... almost like he didn't want to be found.

"We all do..." I whispered, looking down. She chuckled dryly and downed another gulp before handing it back over. I sighed and took it, for once actually accepting the second drink. The warmth of the alcohol slid down my throat a little easier this time, warming my body as it went. I paused to let it go down before swallowing a third.

Tsunade eyed me from the corner of her eye and smirked weakly, chuckling ever so slightly. "You never cease to amaze me, kid..." she muttered, accepting the bottle once more, examining the nearly gone contents of the amber liquid before taking another gulp. She handed it back. I eyed it. "Last few drops are always the best..." she whispered, waiting for me to take it. I sighed and took the bottle, downing the last of it as she opened the second one. I blinked, mind fuzzy. Had we already drank an entire bottle?

"I just... I was starting to actually... like him, ya know?" she choked out, having just swallowed another large swig. I frowned and noted the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. I sighed and watched as she downed half the bottle in one. She handed it over to me and sighed. I accepted it but didn't take a drink. Instead, I pulled her close, holding her as she whimpered..

"You know..." I started, about to repeat words Sasuke had spoken... after Temari's death. "It's okay to cry every once in a while..." It was silent for a moment before I heard the sob. I just let her cry, waiting for her to either stop or fall asleep. The latter happened first as she curled closer to my chest, whimpering slightly in her sleep. I sighed and ran a hand through her hair, finishing off the second bottle my self. "Life has such a bitter sweet melody..." I whispered, ignoring the single tear running down to my jaw.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sound of a gunshot ripped me out of my restless sleep. I cracked my eyes open, ignoring the slight headache I had forming. With a groan, I struggled to sit up, shoving the sleeping blond from where she was using my stomach as a pillow. Tsunade merely twitched in her sleep, completely unaware as to what was going on.

The sun wasn't up yet, but there was enough light to tell what was going on. Barely, I made out the image of Itachi zig-zagging his way back to the ship, an arms man following behind. I was on my feet in seconds, kicking Tsunade awake. The only thing nearby was an empty whiskey bottle. I grabbed it and ducked down, managing to signal Itachi over.

The Uchiha dashed to where we were, jumping over the railing and ducking, right as I came up and brought the bottle into the soldier's face. The sound of bone cracking and glass shattering got the blond up. She snorted awake and sat up, looking around.

"What the hell!?!"

"INSIDE! NOW!" Itachi called from where he was prying the door open. I pulled Tsunade to her feet and shoved her forward. Itachi got the door open and stepped side, shoving the two of us in. He grabbed me and turned me around, locking gazes with me. "Get inside, get us off the ground. Leave me here. I'll meet up with you on Mercury. Got it?"

I hesitated for a second before nodding. Knowing the elder Uchiha would some how find a way back to us and that Sasuke would trust him to do the same. I stepped inside and shut the door, locking it as the other left the ship. Working through my headache, I made my way to the controls and got the ship started. Sasuke was in the bridge in seconds.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Meeting us on Mercury..." I replied, working on getting the ship off the ground. He nodded and took the second controls, checking stability. Tsunade seated herself at a gunner's chair, getting ready for attack. The ship lifted off the ground and I put it into full throttle in an attempt to get us out of there as fast as I could, the ship leaning dangerously to the left as she took a sharp banking turn up. There was a second as I switched over speeds that we just sort of hung there, falling back a few feet before we rocketed out of the atmosphere of Pluto... right into the waiting nest of military ships.

"Aw fuck..." I hissed, glancing back at Sasuke. He locked gazes with me and we both nodded.

"Tsunade... you and Gaara get in a pod and get your asses to Mercury..." Sasuke stated, standing slowly. I froze. No. There was no way. Tsunade looked between us and nodded, biting back her reply. Sasuke gave me a pointed look and I sighed, switching to auto and got up, following Tsunade. I managed to slip by Sasuke without saying anything, leaving with the blond.

We got to a pod and I readied it, waiting for her to step in. I hesitated. "Tsu... I'm not going..." She nodded.

"I figured as much..." she whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'll see you on Mercury then..." she whispered before closing the door. I waited, offering a small wave as the pod deployed before making my way back to the bridge.

Sasuke stood there, staring out the main window, gaze lost in the stars. My heart clenched and I stepped closer to him. "Sir..."

"They're beautiful... aren't they Gaara..?" .... he was crying.


	19. Death Row

**OMG!!!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!!! IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!!!! -cheers- YAY!!!! THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS! AND TO TAKO!!! YOU ALL MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!!!! -cries-**

DISCLAIMER: I SHOULD NOT KEEP HAVING TO DO THIS!!!!

**

* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars**

"**Star Light, Star Bright First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might Have the wish I wish tonight."**

"**One may understand the cosmos, but never the ego; the self is more distant than any star.****" **

-G.K. Chesterton

"**Begin doing what you want to do now. We are not living in eternity. We have only this moment, sparkling like a star in our hand-and melting like a snowflake...****" **

-Sr. Francis Bacon

"They're beautiful.... aren't they?" Sasuke asked me, his gaze still focused on the stars. Slowly, I followed his gaze, walking up to stand beside him.

"Yes... they are, Sir..."

"Drop formalities. You've never really had them around me before and now that everyone else is gone I'd rather you not start." He muttered finally glancing at me before back out past the armada of ships to the stars surrounding us. "......You disobeyed orders..."

"Forgive me, but I fail to see a captain telling me to run with my tail between my legs..." I replied, tone just as flat as his. A small smirk quirked up at the corner of his mouth.

".......... Thank you..."

"For what?" I asked, turning my gaze to him and arching an invisible brow. He tore his gaze from the stars and turned to face me.

"For being you... and loving me despite my numerous flaws...."

I blinked, locking gazes with him before he leaned forward to press his lips to mine. The kiss was a bitter sweet goodbye. Both of us knowing we weren't likely going to make it out of this alive. The sound of a ship docking and then our main doors being forced open went ignored. We were focused on the last few moments alone we had, cherishing them. Only when we heard the gun cock did we pull away.

My vision caught Kakashi from the corner of my eye, me reacting by pivoting and pulling a hand gun out and aiming it at him. Sasuke's reflexes were much the same, his own gun drawn and ready for use. Kakashi smirked, his mask currently gone and his eye patch still in place.

"Such a pity I'm going to have to kill you, Sasuke... You and your crew were such formidable opponents..." He stated, taking a step forward, stopping as he noted the tension in our arms suddenly tighten.

"Come closer and you won't get the chance..." Sasuke snarled, glaring at the other. I remained unreadable, Kakashi occasionally glancing over at me and fidgeting even more. He knew I had a score to settle.

"Don't be a fool, Sasuke... Do you honestly think you can get out of here alive?"

"Piece of cake once you're dead."

_Gaara... Kakashi's finger... He's pulling the trigger...._

Shukaku whispered, pulling my attention to the man before us. I locked onto his hand, nearly paling. I took a step forward and the sound of three bullets leaving their chambers echoed.

I'd fired as well as Kakashi and Sasuke, my bullet making its mark and ripping the silver haired male's knee cap apart. Sasuke's struck him in the arm. And his... hit Sasuke. Kakashi hit the floor, swearing up a storm as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding. I ignored him and made my way to Sasuke's side.

He lay on his back wincing as he made a move to sit up. He fell back against the floor, cringing even more.

"Sasuke..." I whispered, biting my lower lip as I knelt beside him. My gaze quickly looked him over.

_He's as good as dead, Gaara... Get out of here..._

I made a move to stand, ignoring Shukaku's oddly calm voice of reason. There had to be something in the med bay I could use to stem the blood flow.

_Internal bleeding... what are you going to do about that?_

I'll figure out something!

_He's not going to make it, Gaara...._

Sasuke's hand reached out and weakly gripped my arm. He choked back a blood coated cough and forced his voice through. "Set the ship.... to self destruct...... get out.... find Tsu.... nade.... leave me....." he finally manage to rasp out. I shook my head.

"No... I'm not leaving you..."

"That's an... order."

"Fuck orders!" I snarled. "I don't care anymore! You're not dying! Not here! Not now!"

Sasuke shook his head weakly and pulled me closer. "A captain goes down... with the... ship. A fist mate... takes the captain's..... place in his... absence...... they need you..... Please..." his voice had become a whisper. Behind me I could hear Kakashi slowly getting a hold of himself.

_Listen to him, Gaara..._

I can't....

_Gaara..._

I can't leave him here!

_You have to!_

But he promised! He promised me he'd never leave me! He swore he never would!

_Promises are made to be broken!_

The words shot through my system much like a bullet would. She was right... throughout my entire life no promise had been kept to its fullest... except for the ones Sasuke had made me. And now.. he was no longer capable of keeping one... Slowly, I nodded.

"I love you...." he whispered. "And I'll be looking for you...."

"I love you too..." I replied before shaking my head. "And no, Sasuke... You won't..."

His eyes closed and I bit back a sob. Instead, I pressed a final, short kiss to his lips and stood. One final thing. Kakashi was slowly getting to his feet, slipping every now and then due to the blood. My gaze darkened. That bastard wasn't going to be making out.

I hurried over to the main control panels and tapped into the system, typing in my emergency code before I grabbed a nearby gun and made my way towards the pods, glancing only back at Sasuke.

_SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED: INITIATING IN 5 MINUTES...._

The door to the pod slid shut as I punched in the last code. From the window, I could see an empty hall that lead back to the main bridge. A shadow moved, slowly and like it was carying something heavy. I ignored it and pressed the eject button, the pod shooting from the ship and out into the empty expanse of space. Mercury... I'd meet Tsunade there... I'd be able to break down there... For now... I had to remain stable.. for their sake.

The pod managed to safely slip by the armada waiting and I looked back towards the ship in time to see it go up. The flash of flames short lived. The shock wave was more of felt than actually heard. I managed to get the pod to ride it out of the area. Turning away from the continuing chaos, the blast having taken out a few of the government ships as well, I focused on getting to safety. Only once I was back with Tsunade and hopefully Naruto would I let myself cry... until then... I was alone... and no one was around to hear me scream... not even the stars..........

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The stars are the lingering evidence of our birth, the only remnants able to pay homage to the creation of the place we call home. They are a solitude body of witnesses, observing from far above in the heavens. They are the basis of folklore and the beginnings of our beliefs. Myths surround them and people covet them. They are the markers of the last great frontier, but there is one thing that is certain in man's drive to reach the heavens, using wings to fly to the sun... sacrifices will be made, many lives lost, and still it may be in vain.... because man, alone, is responsible for the wings of wax melting... and sending us crashing back to the ground...

~ Fin ~


	20. By Dan's Mourning Light PREVIEW

**Can we say sequal!?!  


* * *

Cry Me a Sea of Stars**

Preview of "By Dan's Mourning Light"

"We need a fourth member..."

"We could always pick someone random...."

"How about that guy?"

"Too skinny..."

-0-0-0-

_Familiar faces.... and familiar atmosphere, the Isolde crew's journey is far from over..._

-0-0-0-

"I-...Is that.... EW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ICKY POO!!! THERE'S OOP IN MY SHOE!!!!!"

"CAN'T I SEND YOU TWO ON A SIMPLE INFILTRATION MISSION ON YOUR OWN!?! FARM BOY! GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND HELP THEM!"

-0-0-0-

"Sorry about the wait, I had to go get a few more cabbages from the.... What the hell are you doing here?"

"NEJI!?!"

-0-0-0-

"The government's up to something..."

"Aren't they always?"

"Despite the reoccurring theme, what are we going to do?"

"What else? Stop them..."

-0-0-0-

_With new faces..._

-0-0-0-

"HELLO MY EER YOUTHFUL WORKER BEES!!! I AM YOUR QUEEN BEE!!! GAI!"

-0-0-0-

"SAI! MY YOUTHFUL SECRATERY! BRING ME MY RUBBER DUCKY!!!"

-0-0-0-

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ew.. Who's the bitch with the pink hair?"

"HAHA! Karin! Looks like he's got you pinned!"

"Shut up, Suigetsu!"

-0-0-0-

_And a few... all too familiar ghosts..._

-0-0-0-

"You! You're supposed to be dead! I shot you!"

"I assure you, Gaara... I am very much alive...."

-0-0-0-

_Along with a few, unexpected surprises..._

-0-0-0-

"What do you mean I'm pregnant!?!"

-0-0-

"I think we have some one you'd be very interested in seeing..."

"Wh-what?"

"Holy shit..."

"Oh... my.... god....."

"Sa...su...ke?"

"It's been a while... Gaara..."

-0-0-0-

_The journey continues as the crew learns to love and teach the world about humanity while discovering their own once more..._

"_By Dan's Mourning Light" By AAJ Edward, coming soon....._


	21. Author's Note

TO MY DEAR READERS:

I will be revising this story as well as the sequel/prequel to it. I went back and re-read it and I saw all of the mistakes and cringed. Really, this story and universe is my favorite. I loved writing it and have all my old notes. I wrote this back when I was in high school and it shows. My writing has improved and my style has changed some, so I would really like to fix this fic up and make it better for you, my readers, as well as myself.

This said, the process will be slow and the main plot will be the same. Though small things will be changed and more detail will be added.

However, I am currently experiencing issues with my laptop. It's no loner connecting to the internet even when I have it plugged in directly to the router. I don't have the money to get it looked at so I'm stuck slowly typing chapters out on my laptop and then save them onto a USB.

My roommate has been kind enough to allow me to use her laptop to post chapters when I get them finished. This means I'll be able to post it'll just take longer than planned. In the mean time, please be patient with me and I hope you all keep reading the chapters when I put them up.

As well, I will be posting a new story for those of you that are interested. I'm hoping to update this as often as SFTM.

Sorry for the inconvenience and the wait. I promise, I am still working on them.

-Amy

(AAJ Edward)


End file.
